Best friends forever?
by Lovelyridz
Summary: story of teenage bestfriends group studing in same college ...all of them planned to go on a trip for week outside town...what happens when one of them is killed ... who is the killer...whom they should trust and whom they shouldnt..? they used to live a normal life until it was turned into a game..a game of trust betrayal love pain...and BLOOD
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 

i opened my eyes...looked around and saw rebekah elena bonnie katherine and lexi covered themself in a blanket and covered their eyes like i did..we were all watching 'nightmare on elm street' it was rebekah's plan to do movie night at my place she thought watching a horror movie will be good enough..but it wasnt..it was a bad bad bad idea...rebekah screamed when the freddy was shown on screen..with face burn...as soon as rebekah screamed everyone screamed back to back...it was lexi who went and switched off the tv..

"i think we should stop watching horror movie" lexi said taking a seat besides me on sofa..i kept my head on her shoulder...

"i guess your right" i said..everyone nodded happily..

"vacation sucks i miss college.." rebekah pouted everyone looked at her an laughed.

"ohh come on everyone of us knows you dont miss college..you just miss it because you cant see matt anymore" i said wickling at her..

"i dont know what your talking " rebekah said acting innocent...

"ohh come on bekah dont act like you dont care..we all know that how much you like him..and your just afraid to tell him.." elena said smiling at her..

"how can i tell him that i like him when he doesnt even look at me..? what if he rejects me..?" rebekah said sadly...

"hey dont be sad now sugar...come here.." i said holding my hands for rebekah...me elena bonnie rebekah katherine lexi all five of us had been friends from sandbox...the bond we had was different then any other group of friends,.,.we were unseperable...we were like sisters..  
rebekah came near me and held my hand..i pulled her near me hugged her..

"you will be fine..matt would be crazy enough to reject you..." i said hugging..she smiled...

"and if he rejects you..we all will throw eggs on him" bonnie said coming closer to us and hugging us too...

"yea i totaly agree" every one said coming closer and hugging us too.._group hug  
_  
"how can i live without you guys.." rebekah said wiping away her tears ..

"ohh you cant...you wont get any pretty bombshell like us ever " katherine wickled at her..everyone chuckled at her comment...we all sat together eating chips gossiping..talking about boys...it was rebekah cel that interupped us...

"wait a second my brother just messaged me" rebekah said..

"which one?" me, katherine and bonnie asked at the same time...

"i dont understand how can you guys fell for my brother..they are just annoying.." rebekah said laughing at us...

"yea yea" i said..

"we could say the same thing for matt" katherine said earning a dead glare from rebekah..but katherine just blow kiss at her as a sorry..which bekah accepted happily..

"is the message important...?" elena asked..

"its says..._we boys planned for a week trip ouside town..are you girls in..? " _bekah read out the message out loud...everyone looked at eachother thinking about yes or no..

"ohh come on its a great plan babes..and i think we all will get a chance to talk to our crush more..i mean get to know him more.." katherine said ..everyone thought about the way katherine though and nodded

"okay" everyone said except me...

"care please come on dont spoil the plan.." katherine said giving me puppy look face

"i dont think so girls" i said shrugging my shoulder

"nik would be there" bekah said..in what everyone nodded

"come on care..we all know that you guys like eachother just you guys are afraid to say it.." elena said smiling at me.

"its your chance to get to know him...its all of us only chance get to know them..its our only chance to spend alone time with them..during college its not possible.." lexi said trying to convince me.. i thought about what she said...it realy was the only chance we had..in college the boys usually get themself busy in football game..we hardly have any time to chat..so maybe it was only chance to get to know klaus...to know whther he realy likes me or not...

"okay" i said smiling at all of them...  
everyone clapped their hands in joy..

"okay ill message him that we all are joining.."bekah said...we all can see how happy she was about this trip so that she can be alone with matt...

"okay message sent"bekah said pressings end button on her phone

"yieeeee" everyone yelled in joy and happiness...we party almost the whole night..eating watching 'notebook' gossiping...after getting tired after some hours of fun..we all decided to call it a night..we all slept with a smile..with the same thought in my mind

_trip [alone with my crush]_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

i woke up from the lights coming through window..i growled an pull over the sheets covering my face...but soon enough my covers were been snatched...

"wake up bear" i heard lexi sayin..i pushed myself into the pillow avoiding the light coming throught window..

"go away" i hissed snatching the sheets back covering my face...i didnt hear her voice..._ummm maybe now i could sleep..._i tought but the thought was washed away soon as someone jumped on me..._maybe not_...

"you thought that i would leave ha...come on care get up.." lexi said..before i could say anything someone else jumped on me...

"carebear get up" katherine said making me sandwich between me and lexi..

"is it jump-on-caroline-day..?" i hissed at them..

"no" both said laughing at me..

"get up care...you dont wanna look like shit right when klaus would came..?" kat asked... i jumped from their grip...running towards bathroom...

"what..? klaus is coming..? why..? when..? whay didnt you guys woke me up early" i yelled at them...

"come on care dont tell me you forgot...?" lexi asked..i looked at her confuse.  
"yesterday we decided to say yes...? to boys..? for trip..? for week..? outside town..?"kat said raising an eyebrow at me..my eyes widen at them..

"OMG how i could that...shit shit shit i have to pack.." i got worried i started running towards my closet..but was being held by kat..

"hey hey slow down tiger...i already packed your stuff..dont worry just have a bath..changed yourself into something in which klaus cant keep his eyes off" kat said smirkling at the last part.. i hugged both of them

"thank you.." i said while rushing towards bathroom door...i quickly had a bath changed myself into tanktop jeans jacket and denim shorts...i made my way towards kitchen to see what was in breakfast...i saw only elena there...

"hey where is everyone..?" i asked while elena fed me an cookie...

"bonnie is having a bath while lexi and kat are getting ready...and klaus stopped by early to pick up bekah so she could pack her stuff up..." elena said..i literally chocked my cookiee..

"whaatt klaaus camee herrre..?" i asked still chocking..elena rubbed my back...

"yea he did...he came and waited outside the front door for rebekah then he went as soon as rebekah came,.." elena said..a wave of disappoinment pass over me..

"so he dint asked for me..?" i asked..elena could easily see the hurt look on my face..

"no he didnt care..but he was looking around as he wanted himself to be lucky to see you...i wanted to tell him that your asleep but it would have been awkwards for him..so i told him that except me everyone is sleeping..he just nodded smiling at me..then bekah came then he went...blah blah blah blah.." she said poking me with her elbow..i blushed at it...before i could say anything...kat lexi and bonnie came downstair wearing shorts with tshirts an jacket...

"well we all look sexy...but why is care looking like a tomato..?" kat asked elena..while sipping elena's coffee...

"well klaus stopped by early to pick up rebekah so that she could pack her stuff..klaus was looking around hoping that he could see our lovely caroline face .." elena explained grinning like a cat..

"awww thats cute" kat said poking my ribs..kissing me on cheeks...

"shutup your just upset" i said to kat..

"why would i be upset because of klaus..?" kat asked me totaly confuse

"ohh not about klaus but upset because it was klaus who came instead of elijah.." i said wickling at her...as soon as she heard elijah name she started blushing..trying to hide her face in her curls..

"wel wel who is looking like a tomato now..?" i asked

"katherine is.." everyone yelled while tickling her..she escaped from our grip and went to bedroom..she came back later hitting us all with pillow ...we all brought each pillow for us and started hitting eachother..soon enough the features from pillow flow all over us...lexi turned on the music...playing teenage dream with high volume...we all started dancing singing pillow fighting...i jump on katherine...she spin me around...soon enough lexi jumped on me...we all were dancing singing screaming...

"_you make me feel like im living a teenage dream" _we all sang along with kety perry...smiling grinning like an idiots...i hit kat with an pillow so hard that it made her fall on her bum _ouch_...she send me an dead glare...

"im going to kill you" she yelled with laughhing at me..i ran away from kitchen to living room...kat following me behind...i looked back at her stuckin my tongue at her...

"you cant catch me katty" i said while looking back at her...ohhh yea...i ran towards the front door but as soon as i opened it i stopped dead in my track when i show that on the opposite side of the door all the mikaelson were standing...bekah who was about to knock...and klaus who was standing right in front of me..staring at me with his eyebrow raised...before i could say anything katherine jumped on my back yelling _gotcha my bear _her sudden weight made me off balance and i fell on klaus...who fell on his back as well because of mine and kat weight...the position was like klaus on his back..i was on his front side..while kat was on my back...i hide my face in klaus neck as i fell..i could feel him holding me tightly towards him while kat did the same...i looked up at him...he was looking at me...our face were inches close i could feel his breath on my lips...he pushes my hair lockes that had fallen on his face to pushed them behind my ears...

"you okay...?" klaus asked in worried tone..i could feel his thumbs slightly brushing my cheeks when he placed my hair locks behing my ears...before i could say anything..

"ohhh she is just more then fine" kat said grinning at both of us...for a second i forget that even kat was were...

"kat get off me.." i said

"but why..? im loving here...i hardly get a chance to stay on your back bear.." kat said innocently...i knew exactly what she wanted..she wanted me and klaus to be more close...

"kat" i hissed at her...kat knew me better then anyone else she knew it was better sweet me then angry me...she rolled her eyes and got off me..helping me up so that i could stand up...i held my hands for klaus..he held it and got up...

"thanks" klaus said still not lossing the hold of my hand...we both stared at eachother for while until it was rebekah voice that made us apart

"what the fuck just happend when i was gone...?" she yelled as soon as she stepped inside..we all followed her inside...  
all living and kitchen was filled with features...bonnie was lying on ground on her back with lexi sitting on her back and elena hitting them with pillow blowing more of feathures...me and kat stare at eachother..the music was so loud that the girls didnt heard us..they were enjoying themself...all the mikaelson were wearing equal amout of wide grin..while bekah looked pissed..bekah didnt liked at all when anything mess the house..she likes to keep it clean...i went over the girls while pulling them off from eachothers back..while kat turned off the music..

"hey why did you turned it off...turned it back on..." they yelled...i turned my head towards the door were the mikaelson were standing ...three of them turned their head ..and stand up straight...kat came an stand beside us..

"she looked pissed" bonnie whispered at us..

"yes im pissed..who was behind all of this...?" rebekah growled at us...we looked at ground ..i pointed my finger at kat...

"you gotta be kidding me" she snarled... i looked at her wondering what she is talking about when i saw that each one of us was pointing fingers at each other...i pointed towards kat..kat pointed towards me..elena towards lexi..while lexi at bonnie...we both smiled at eachother...

"you girls are sooo mess.." rebekah yelled while making her way towards us..she snatched the pillow which was in my hand...before i could recall what happening she started hitting us with her pillow...while laughing...we all looked at her shock until we all started pillow fighting again...lexi turned on the music..we all sang dance did pillow fight in living room...

all the mikaelson guys stand near the wall staring at us while we dance sang laughed and fight..all three of them grinning happily when they saw us laughing...i saw from my corner of the eyes klaus staring at me..he gave me small smile that i returned..but soon enough my distraction was used my kat as a advandage as she started hitting me with the pillow...

"wow...i think during our trip we guys should try pillow fighting with our girls.." kol said grinning like a cat...klaus and elijah rolled their at their brother while elijah hit his back of the head...

"their are not our girls kol.." elijah said ...kol rolled his eyes at him. .._always so moral _

"they soon will be brother.." kol said patting klaus and elijah back...


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3

After laughing dancing singing and pillow fighting for 2 hours all of us decided to eat sometime..we all had a lunch ..Elijah suggested that we should do are preparation regarding the trips..we agreed..we packed all the food drinks and the necessary things in the boxes..we needed more bottles of drinks..lexi and elena decided to go to the store to buy them...i picked the box of snacks carrying it towards the car the box was kinda heavy i regreted carrying it ...i was about to fall when someone held the box..

"hey let me get that from you" klaus said ...i could his hands on mine...i nodded at him..he picked the box from me and placed it in the car...n

"thanx" i said shyly...

"pleasure love" klaus said..we locked our eyes..couldnt help but stared at eachother...

"so are you excited for the trip..?" i asked him..

"yea..im looking forward to it...actually i wanted to ask you something.." klaus said nervously..i could feel my heart beating getting fast...

"yea what is it..?" i asked him nervously..

"i wanted to say that would you..." before he could say anything lexi and elena interuppted us...

"hey were should we keep this..?" elena asked...holdong the boxes of drinks...i pointed towrds the back seat...they both nodded at me and klaus...

"yea you were saying" i asked as soon as elena and lexi went..

"yea i wanted to say that.." again we were inturuppted by kat and everyone...

"we should discuss are sitting arrangments..?" me and klaus looked at eachother quielty irritated by others but stil nodded at them...we all were standing near the car discussing about sitting arrrangment...

"i brought a bike..so bonnie will you join me..?"kol asked shyly..we all turned are heads towards bonnie waiting for her response ..

"yea why not...i would love too.."bonnie said shyly...we all smile at them..they were adorable together...

"okay so me and kat will sit at the back.." i said looking at kat..

"no..." kat said...i looked at her..

"why no..?" i asked her crossing my arms over chest

"care bear you know how much i like views so lexi bekah and elena will sit in the middle..elijah is gonna drive ..ill take the front...so its remains only you too..so you too at the back..." kat said demanded smiling devishly...

"but.." before i could say anything kat pushed me and klaus towards the car door...

"no buts...get going two of you..." kat hissed at us...i roll my eyes at her.. _so katherine _i sat on back seat...before klaus could sit besides me kat hold him back and whispered something in his ears and both of them grin..i raised my eyebrow at them...

"what is it..?" i asked klaus as he sat besides me..he shake his head still grinning

"okay" i looked away from him..i was just upset ..i wanted to know what kat said..everyone else got settle in the car...

"when salvatores are going to join us..?" elena asked...me and rebekah grin at her..we all knew that elena and damon liked eachother...

"damon said he would be meeting us directly at the outhouse with stefan matt and tyler" elijah said from the front seat...we all looked at him confuse..._who the hell is tyler...? _we never met tyler before neither i heard his named in our been called before_  
_  
"who is tyler...?" lexi asked...everyone looked at elijah and klaus...they both shared an knowing look ...

"he was friends with damon before they decided to move back in mystic falls..damon thought that maybe it would be good inviting him here..." klaus answered..we all nodded at him...we turned are head outside the window...leaving our smal town MYSTIC FALLS...kat turned on the music...playing all types of songs...we all were enjoying singing laughing together...i saw from the corner of the eye klaus looking at me...i turned my head towards the window not looking at him...i could feel him slightly moving closer to me...the way he was coming closer sent shiver to my body...i wanted nothing but to be closer to him...but i was upset...i moved forward...

"how long it would to reach there...?" i asked elijah...

"it would take around 5hours...the outhouse surrounded by forests and lake..we probably will reach till 7 or 7.30" elijah said...

"wow...lake...that sounds good.." elena said ...we all nodded at her...i tried not to look at klaus...but i couldnt help it anymore...i looked at him ...he was still looking at me...he said sorry in a lower voice...i could that he was upset too...i nodded at him smiling..he smiled back...i kept my head on the window closing my eyes trying to sleep but the speedbreaker didnt helped much...everytime speedbreaker used to come my head used to hit the window pretty hard..i didnt have any other option it was window or klaus shoulder...it would have been awkward for both of us if i kept my head on his shoulder...again came the speedbreaker _here it goes _i thought getting ready to be hit..but before i could get hurt..i felt someones palm between ma head and the window..i opened my eyes saw klaus palm keeping my head from hitting...

"you dont have to do it" i whispered at him shyly..

"i know that i dont have to...but i want to caroline" klaus said...i blushed at that...i kept my head on his palm... immediately relaxing in his soft touch...i slept with a smile on my face...

_get a grip caroline dont blush dont blush...you still have a week with him... _i though


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Klaus palm made me sleeep well...i immediately relaxed in his touch...the speed breaker woke me up .i saw everyone except elijah who was driving were sleeping...i checked my watch..i was just 4pm..i pouted..it would have been an hour i had slept...i turned around to look at klaus..he was sleeping peaceful...he rested his head on the back seat...his face facing towards me...one hand around me..his palm between my cheeks and window...and other was on his lap...he looked beautiful...his features were different...the smal smile on his face while he was sleeping was adorable...i dont know what came to me but i started leaning towards him...i just wanted to touch his beautiful face...he looked happy sweet adorable..even there were no other words that could exactly describe what he looks like...he was ...he was...just PERFECT...i lean towards him..i touched his nose tip with my fingers...before i could recollect what happened speedbeaker hit us...i missed my balance an fell on klaus..i rested my hand on his chest..as soon as i tried to pull myself from him. he got cuddle to me..he wrapped his arms around me pulling towards him...i froze at his cuddleness...my face was just inches away from him...he still had a smile on his lips which made me smile...i blushed at this cuddleness.i hide my face in his neck...

Saying yes to this trip is my best decision ever...i thought...

I growled when i felt someone waking me up...i was having a dream..a sweet dream about me and klaus cuddling to each other in car it felt so real..as if he was right next to me..but the dream vanished as someone decided to wake me up...i got cuddle to the person who was next to me...i thought i might be cuddling to kat to lexi...i cuddle to her and hide my face in her neck...

"Go way let me sleep." I hissed at them

.hiding my face in neck of the person who was next to me...

"Come on care wake up..you need to eat something.." i heard elena said..

"i dont wanna eat anything" i said soflty..

I felt someone brush my hair..

" comeone care..you dont wanna eat anything but klaus might be hungry he need to eat" elena said while brushing my hair...i immediately relaxed in her touched

"I told you...when she is angry or irritate we always brush her hair soflty she immediately get relaxed she is just a kitten..our kitty" i heard elena saying to someone.

"Care bear wake up...your not allowing klaus to eat..." i heard elena saying...

" dont fool me around by saying that klaus is here...i know you guys always uses his name to wake me up..im not gonna wake up now..and im already damn pissed at you guys ...i was having a really really good dream about klaus...and it got vanished because of you" i hissed at them still hiding my face in the neck of the person besides me.

"Wwoooohhhooo shez totally gonna regret saying that" i heard kat saying..

" puufff let her sleep...guys lets go..will eat something." I heard everyone leaving...i felt someone brushing my hair slowly and softly i immediately got relaxed in her touch..

"I didnt knew you dream about me swwetheart" i heard a british accent ..

"Wow now you guys learnd how to talk like klaus" i scoffed..I heard someone chuckled on my comment

"Sweetheart open your eyes" i heard someone says...i could still feel someone brushing my hair..i slowly rubbed my eyes..washing away all the sleep from my eyes...i slowly opened my eyes..and looked up...my eyes immediately fell into light blue eyes...it was klaus...i suddently hide my face in his neck...

" im dreaming again" i whispered in his neck..i heard him laugh..

"Love believe me..its not a dream...and i dont want it to be a dream.." he said in a soft voice...brushing his knuckles on my jaw...i opened my eyes again i sat straight..and looked at him.. we byh stare at eachother for almost 10minutes still beliving it a dream until i heard everyone coming and getting settle in car..

"So atlast our bear decided to woke up..we brought some food for you incase you woke up.." lexi said looking at me..i looked at her..then looked at everyone... ohhhh myyyy gooodddd...it wasnt a dream...me klaus car..it wasnt a dream ...shit...all this time i was cuddling to klaus...it means that he heard it when i said i dreamed about him...oh shit shit...im soo embaressed...

"Are you okay..?"bekah asked me..i shake my head at her..

"Dont worry guys..she just realized that the dream she was having about klaus...was not a dream but infact a reality..she is just embarass.." kat said smiling devishly..i send her a dead glare.. _ohh well two can play games _ i thought

"Elijah do you know katherine always dreams about you shirtless and her in swimsuit in miami for your honeymoon" i said smiling devishly at kat...kat eyes got widen from my comment...she blushed and immediatley turned her head towards the window...everyone else tried to hide their laughter...I hide my face in my own embarassment..._oh could i be any more stupid.._

I felt klaus hand on my back...i looked at him stil in embarrasment...

"No need to be embarassed..."klaus said assuring me a smile...

"How could you be not embarassed...they saw me cuddling to you.." i whispered at him...making sure noone heard..

"I didnt felt embarassed even for a second sweetheart...i loved it when you were cuddling to me..if i could get a chance i wouldnt mind doing it again" He whispered shyly...i looked at him..he smiled at me...i smiled slightly trying my best not to blush...but i couldnt help it..

"Care you need to eat something..you might be hungry.." elena said passing me over the food they brought..i started eating my shandwich...i dint realize until now that i was hungry..but my sleepyness din made me realize that..i sipped my coffee..in looked at klaus...he was busy in his cel phone...did he ate anything..? Ofcourse how can he ate when i dint allowed him to...

"Hey wanna have it" i asked him...pushing my coffe towarss his lips..he looked at me then shake his head..

"No thanx" he said nodding at me..

"Comeon klaus you dint ate anything because of me...have at it..?" I said..giving him a puppy look face..he smiled at me shaking his head while sipping the coffee...i smiled back...

"Thanx" he said...i nodded at him while sipping my coffee...again i pass it to klaus..he sip it..we did the same thing again and again until our coffee was over...we all started having a normal conversation regarding the trip...in conversation we didnt even realized how fast we reached the outhouse...we all climbed out of the car..klaus held his hand for me as a gentleman..i smiled at him placing my hand on his hand...and climbing out of the car..we looked around our surrounding it was dark..but quiet...the outhouse was surrounded by lake and forests...

"well well well are they my favourites blondies and brunettes" we all turned around to see damon stefan kol and bonnie matt and some new guy might be tyler coming over...

"and arent you my unfavourite salvatore" kat smirked at him...

"ohhh i know you missed me katherine" damon said giving everyone a quick hug...

"you might be tyler.." lexi said holding her hand out for tyler...tyler nodded shaking his hands with lexi..

"yea.." he said while waving at all of us...i could feel his glare more longer at me..which didnt go unnoticed by klaus..

"we should get going inside" elijah said while removing bags from the car..everyone picked up certain box and making their way inside..i picked up a box...

"hey let me help you" i heard someone saying from beside..i turned around and saw tyler smiling at me...he came towards me and kept his hands on me..which were holding the boxes..

"let me get thet.." tyler said..before i could say anything...

"i dont think so mate.." i heard klaus from behind ..i turned to look at him he was holding a box in his hand..he came to stand besides me and tyler.. he looked down at tyler hand which was placed on mine before facing tyler...

"why dont you take this inside while ill help caroline" klaus said trying his hard to be calm..tyler didnt said anything but nodded and took the hold of the box from klaus and went inside the house..klaus looked at me..without saying anything he gave me a small smile while getting the hold of the box from my hand and going inside the house..

_well thats a good start_


	5. Chapter 5

chap 5

We all went inside the house. the house was simple made by woods with kitchen, living room with t.v and couch, bedroom ..there were only two bedrooms so we decided that one will be use by boys and other by girls... it was like a normal house the different was it was made with wooden...we all placed the foods and snacks in the fridge while boys made themself busy watching the t.v..i roll my eyes at them _so boys. _i helped lexi and elena for the preparation of dinner...she decided to make chicken..we all loved chicken specially damon...i removed my jacket and kept it on the counter...i opened few drawers searching for knife and cutting trey...when i got them..i started cutting vegetables for salad..while elena prepared for chicken..lexi started washing the dishes while bonnie dry them..kat sat besides me eating the carrots i already cutted..

"hey thats for salad.." i said slapping kat hand as she again tried to eat the carrot..she roll her eyes...

"so bon bon how it felt to sit behind kol..hugging him tightly while riding.." kat asked bonnie..i hit kat arms for making bonnie embarassed...she just gave me _what-just-asking _look while turning her head towards bonnie ...

"so how it felt..?" she asked..  
"come on bonnie dont be shy" lexi said wickling at kat.._crime patners_ i thought shaking my head at them _poor bon bon.._

"nothing happened okay..i just held him tightly while riding then we stopped at cafe to have some coffe..then he asked me for a date.." bonnie whispered the last part...while blushing..

"wow bonnie thats nice" i said smiling at her..everyone else nodded...bonnie smile back but her smile was fake..we all can see trought her eyes...i looked at elena..we shared a look ..she nodded at me...she went and sat besides bonnie..

"what is it..?" elena asked while holding bonnie hand and squeezing it a bit...

"i didnt said yes.." bonnie said softly...

"are you crazy...?" kat yelled..i could see bonnie was about to cry..i held kat hands shaking my head at her_ now its not the right time _look..she turned her head towards bonnie her eyes soften a bit..she went towards bonnie pulling me along with her..we both sat on our knee in front of bonnie...

"why didnt you said yes..i mean you like him right thats what you wanted to be with him...him to like you..." lexi said..bonnie nodded

"yea you guys knew it that i hard crush on kol from start even if he didnt like me at that time..everytime i used to be jealous when he used to bring his gf in our group..i saw him changing gf like clothes...i dont want to be his one day clothes too..i want to be with him forever...i want him to love me...i didnt said yes..i said ill think about it..i dont want to be hurt you know..he is a good friend but i cant say the same about boyfriend..i really need to get to know him.." bonnie said for each and everyword a tear fell from her eye...

"hey thats a right decision bonnie...even we dont want you to get hurt..its better to know him as boyfriend first..what if he is not the guy you want to be with..? you should get to know him u know ...and thats why we are here at first place right..?" i said wipping away her tears..she nodded..we all hug her tightly...

"thnx gals..your my only family.. i love you" bonnie said smiling at us...

"awwww we love you tooo" we said at the same time hugging eachother tightly...

"come on dinner should be ready..the boys are of no use.." elena said tasting her chicken checking whether the taste was good or not..

"they are useless.." lexi said..

"but good in bed" kat said smirkling at us...we all gave her a glare..._seriously_

"dont give me that look...i know you all had atleast once had a sex dream with your crush" kat said looking at everyone..i immediately turned my head trying to hide my face from kat...but it was too late

"awww...i didnt knew our care bear sex dream klaus" kat while hugging me from behind...

"i did once" i said while facing them...all of them raised their eyebrow at me...

"okay maybe more then once...you guys dreamed too.. .." i said pointing my fingers at them...everyone nodded..we sat for a while all busy in our thoughts remembering all the dreams we had...i recollect the memory of my dream where me and klaus were kissing in rain..the dream was inspired by _one tree hill nathan and haley rain kiss scene_..i loved that scene it was soo romantic i wanted someone to do the same with me...kat laughter brought me back to life..we all looked at kat wondering why was she laughing so hard..she was sitiing on the counter holding her stamoch..tears rolling down fro her eyes from the laughter...i looked at everyone..wondering what happened to her they just shuddered their shoulder...

"what is it..?" i asked kat in confusion..she looked at me..

"ohh im _hicup _sorry _hicup _its just a _hicup _memory _hicup _i remember" kat said still laughing...we looked at eachother

"and what is the memory about" bonnie asked crossing her arms over her chest...it took around 5minutes for kat to stop her laughter ...

"its about elena dreaming about damon " she spat and started laughing again...we all knew now why she was laughing...we all started laughing...while elena send dead glare to us..i stil remember we were having a sleepover at bonnie place...we al were drunk and talking about boys then we slept...we all woke up in the middle of the night when we heard someone maoning...we say elena hugging her pillow tighly towards her...as if it was damon..she started say.._ohh damon your body is sooo strong..your abs i just want to touch them... _while moving her hands all over the pillow ...we all started laughing to that memory...bonnie was completly rolling over the table trying to control her laughter...lexi and i both were using tissue to clean up our eyes from the laughter...

"its soo noot funny" elena hissed at us...but still it didnt kept us from laughing...kat used a dish and started acting the same way elena did with her pillow..kissing and hugging it...lexi pointed towards kat while holding her stomach from laughing ...me and bonnie tried soo hard to control our laughter for elena but we couldnt..and kat actions didnt helped us either...

"whats going on in here" bekah asked as soon as she entered the kitchen she looked at us then at elena...

"ohh right time babes..we were talking about elena thinking about damon and hugging her Pillow.." kat said again using the dish and giving the demo for bekah...bekah joined our all in our laughter...we all strted to sing..._ Pillooww Pilloww_..while giving P a high tone...it totaly pissed off elena ...elena took the flour from the drawer and throw it on kat..we all stopped dead from laughing...kat had a shocked expression at her face..her curls and face was totaly white like a ghost...we looked at elena..she had devishly smile on her face..

"where is your laughter now ha..?" elena asked kat...she turned to look at us..she did the same with bonnie...before she could throw it on me i hide behind bekah so that it was thrown on bekah..me and lexi ran away from kitchen with elena bonnie kat and bekah running behing us...i heard bekah yelling from behind..._care im gonna kill you... _while bonnie and kat yelled_ run run... _all the house was surrounded by yells..thankgod we didnt had neighbour...while running out of kitchen we saw all the boys making their way towards the kitchen all of them had a worried expression on their face..me lexi stare at eachother same idea popped up in our mind..we smirked and hide behind damon..while pushing him towards the door where elena was going to come..as soon as elena came running she hit damon chest pretty hard throwing the flour all over him...all boys started clapping and whistle at them...kat bonnie and bekah came and stand beside us they all cover in flour..we could feel all the boys staring at us...thinking about what happened in kitchen..

" why wasnt we invited to flour fight" kol pouted...we all roll our eye at him...while kat pushed bonnie in his arms..

"ohhh just hug her and get yourself in flour too" kat grin at kol..kol grinned back...while hugging bonnie tightly..bonnie tried hard to struggle in his arms but its was impossible...i hold kat arms and pushed her towards elijah...while lexi did the same with bekah pushing her towards matt...

"maybe elijah and matt wants flour too.." i said smirkling at kat...kat grinned at me..while giving elijah a shy smile an hugging him tightly ..i shake my head at her laughingly _so katherine_. i looked at elena...i saw she was cleaning up the flour from damon face...

"oh my god elena..what did you do to damon..he wil be soo PPissed" i said smirkling at her while popping my P from pissed at high tone...all girls started laughing ...bonnie and kat were still in kol and elijah arms laughing at my comment...elena take the flour that was on flour and throw it on me and lexi...smiling devishly at us..everyone started laughing..

"oohhh i think stefan and klaus needs flour too" kat and bekah smirkling at us giving us _now its your turned to be pushed _look while kat pushed me in klaus arms while bekah did the same with lexi in stefan arms..as soon as i was pushed in klaus arms his arms went around my waist holding me tightly towards him...are face were just inches apart...i brushed his jacket..giving him a _soorry_ look..he leaned forward and whispered in ears.._its okay.. _i could feel goosebumps getting on my hands from his touch his voice...it was everyones laughter that brought us back to life...i turned around to face everyone but i dint moved from klaus arms because i dint wanted too plus he still had his arms wraps around my waist holding me to his chest..while elijah kol matt stefan did the same...i looked at bekah i could see sparkles in her eyes..not just because she was in matt arms but it was something else...i secretly noted to ask her later about it..i turned my face towards lexi and stefan...lexi and stefan whether best friends...aparts from us girls the only person she was close enough to was stefan...i looked at i saw was him looking at lexi who was in his arms laughing with everyone..i could see the same look in his eyes that i was in eyes got widen from realization ._he liked lexi .. _maybe we should talk to lexi about it...i felt klaus hiding his face in my shoulder while laughting from what kol said...i turned around and saw the elena and tyle were the only one who were not in flour.. i looked at kat..i saw her staring at me..she exactly knew what i was thinking ...

"hey damon..i think elena needs flour too.." kat said giving me a wickled and staring at elena and damon...damon chuckled..while elena gave kat a big death glare..

"i would love too give her too" damon said grinning at elena while pulling her in his arms..elena blushed in his arms..._they were adorable _i thought i smiled at them while putting my hands on klaus which were resting on my waist..i relaxed in his chest..he tighten his arms around me...

"tyler is the only one left.." kol said while squeezing bonnie in his arms...stefan and damon nodded their head...while tyler back away..shaking his head saying _no _...

"come on buddy whom do you want to get flour from?" damon asked him..while everyone else looked at him..he immediately turned his glare towards me ..everyone followed his stare. i felt klaus arms tighten around me...kat gave me a _ohh ohh_ look ..tyler starting taking steps towards me..everyone knew what was coming...before he could get any closer...kol hugged him...i immediately got relaxed in klaus arms..i could feel him relaxed too...

"got you flour too buddy" kol said while patting tylers back...everyone got relaxed too..their worried expression was turned in grin...damon gave tyler a hug too...tyler smiled at him...while still giving me a side glare.. which didnt go unnoticed by klaus and kat

" dinner is ready we probably should get clean up and have dinner" kat said trying to break tyler glare from me..which kinda help..i gave a kat a thank you smile in which she gave me a blow kiss..everyone else nodded..damon kept his arms around tyler showing him his room..while stefan followed them from behind .. bekah and matt when upstair too..holding eachothers hand..._i really should ask bekah whats going on. _bonnie nodded at kol while going with elena upstair...elijah and kat followed them too kat holding elijah arms...i looked at klaus he nodded at me..while lossing his arms from my waist..i immedaitley missed his touch he kept his hands on my lower back while leading me upstairs..._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

chap 6

we all went to the rooms and started cleaning up the flour from our body...one by one we all went to have bath...we all were sitting in our bedroom..everyone changed themselves into tanktop and short shorts...so that they dont have to change during sleeping time...i was drying kats hair when bekah came out of bathroom...she still had a smill on her face..

"hey whats gotten into you...your smiling..?" i asked bekah...

"ohhh nothin.." bekah said blushing...everyone looked at eachother...

"hey whats going on...?" bonnie asked her while poking her ribs...bekah turned towards us...

"matt kissed me" bekah said...we all stared at her in wide eyes..

"when did that happened?" everyone asked in same time...

"when you guys were in kitchen...he came in my room...first he started asking me general question then suddenly he said he likes me...i was staring at him for 5minutes in shock then i told him what i feel about him and i didnt told him because i was afraid that he hates me...but he said he doesnt hate me..he was afraid what my brothers would then but in the end he should he should tell me what he feels..and then he kissed me..i kissed him back..." she babbled in an fasttrack race...without stopping at anyword...we all stare at her in shock...she grinn at us...i pushed kat ..i could heard her yelling at me..i hugged bekah tightly..

"ohh myy goodd its ssoo awesomee" i squeezed her in my arm...suddenly everyone came hugging us..we all were screaming and dancing for minutes...

"come on we should go downstairs " bonnie said...we all nodded at her while making our way downstair...elena bekah bonnie went to kitchen to bring foods while me kat lexi started placing the dishes on the dinning table...all boys came downstairs...from their wet hair we could see that they too had a bath...klaus helped me placing the dishes ..while elijah helped katherine...kol helped bonnie to pick some of the drinks...we all gathered near the table...

"we are damon stefan matt and tyler..?" elena asked...kol was about to reply but he close his mouth i pointed towards the door..we all turned are heads towards the door and saw damon stefan matt and _oh my god_... it was tyler..he entered the kitchen shirtless...i stopped dead staring at his masculine body...every girls stared at him with their jaw dropped..i heard kat whispered _his hot_.i could feel kat hitting me with her elbow...tyler smirkled at our reaction..

"your your.." elena tried to say something but stopped herself...tyler raised an eyebrow at her..

"your hot" lexi said bluntly..while we all nodded at the comment...

"thnx" he said...we heard someone clearing a throat...i turned an saw every boy looking pissed.. i turned an saw elijah looking pissed at kat...kat who was still busy staring at tyler body...i pinched her..._ouch _she yelled she looked at me asking _what _i turned my head towards elijah..kat followed my glare and saw how much elijah was pissed...before she could say anything..elijah sat on the chair..

"we should probably start eating.." elijah said..everyone nodded at him..i turned my head towards klaus who looked pissed too...before i could say anything he sat besides elijah right side..while kat sat on left...i sat on klaus right side, tyler sat next to me..next to him was stefan..remaining sat at the other side...i tried to catch klaus glare but he was avoiding me...the same thing was happening with elena bonnie bekah lexi and kat...i took some rice and chicken...i asked klaus whether he would like to have some but he just nodded at me..without glaring or smiling...the whole dinner was silent ..none of the guys talked to anyone of us...except tyler who tried to make coversation wih me_.._..i just nodded at him or forced a smile...i was upset that klaus didnt even glared at me...elijah had his dinner and left while everyone did the same...we all girls sat at the table..staring at our food..we hardly ate anything..._argghhhhh._..we all washed the dishes..and clean the kitchen with silence...

"what are we going to do now...damon is not even looking at me" elena asked softly..

"i dont know..." we all whispered...

"i think we should all do a movie night todae a horror movie..." kat said grinning...

"kat we decided that we are not gonna watch horror movies..it scares us like hell '" lexi said..

"well thats the think its gonna scare us and we all will cuddle to the some we love.." kat grinn devishly...we all grinned at that idea...

"well thats a great idea..bekah why dont you go and invite everyone.." bonnie said..bekah nodded at her..while she went upstairs to call everyone...we started preparation for the movie..we setup the movie player...bekah came down...

"they are coming..?" lexi asked..

"yea they all are coming" bekah said grinning at us..we all clapped our hand in excitment...we all waited for them to come...elijah sat on the one sofa kat immediately made her way next to him..bonnie sat besides her while kol sat next to bonnie...damon and elena matt and bekah sat on the ground..klaus made his way towards the another sofa..i sat next to him...i gave him a smile..he smiled at little...lexi started the movie and turned off the lights it was totally blackout...before she could sat next to be tyler sat beside me wickling at me..stefan told lexi to sat next to tyler while stefan sat on the ground in between lexi legs..she immediately started moving her fingers in his hairs...the movie got started .. i could feel tyler trying to be closer to me...he arms brush mine...i tried my hard to ignore it...when the screen started playing every gals cuddle to their crush...i saw elijah immediately wrapping his arms around her..kol did the same..elena and bekah hide their face in matt and damon neck...while lexi and i covered our eyes with our hands...after some time i felt tyler arms around my back seat..his hands slightly touching mine shoulder...it touched klaus shoulder at the same time...we both stared at his hands when we both looked at eachother...i immediately cuddle to him trying to stay away from tylers hand..and keeping my head on his chest...he knew i was trying to stay away from tylers touch... _  
_so soon enough he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him..i held his tshrt tightly in my fist..he strted moving his fingers around my waist...we sat like that for most of the movie...at some scenes lexi screams made us scream too .i hide my face in klaus neck...he rested his cheeks on mine..i could feel his breath on my face...

" im sorry" i whispered in his neck..he held me tightly against him more...

"what are you sorry for" he asked i could feel his breath on my cheeks...goosebumps started to appear on my hands..his touch and voice simplly made me shiver...i looked at him...

"about early..i know you were angry with me" i whispered making sure no one heard even tyler who was next to me...he nodded at me while brushing his hands on my hair...i relaxed in his soft touch...

"its okay" he whispered..we sat like that till the movie got to the end...no one dared to move away from anyone's arms..tyler went to his room without saying anything..while stefan sat beside lexi talking to her...elena and bekah had fallen in sleep in matt and damon's arms..while kat was busy in cuddling with elijah...and kol staring at slepping bonnie...matt picked up bekah while kol and damon did the same with elena and bonnie...they said goodbye to us ...

" caroline you know i was not angry on you..about tyler...i was just upset the way you were staring at him.." klaus said in his soft voice...i stared att him..

"hey im sorry okay i just got carried away..." i said soflty...he nodded at me

" i was just afraid.."

"afraid of what..?" i asked...

"about you liking him.." he said nervously...

"what? noo..i would never like him klaus..im just to smart to be seduced by him.." i said asuuring him with a smile..he smiled at me...

"i know thats why i like you" klaus said bluntly...i froze..i mean i knew that he liked me but still hearing from him made it feel different...

"what..?" i asked him..he froze as he realized what he said but then he smiled again..

"you heard right caroline... i like you.. and i know you can see that too.." klaus said caressing my cheeeks...i blushed at him..

"you look adorable when you blush" klaus said tapping his finger on my nose tip..it made me blink...

"yea like a tomato" kat said interrupting us..we both turned our face to look at kat...elijah was holding her in his arms in bridal style..i raised my eyebrow at her...she immediately blushed ..

"what klaus is not the only one who accepted his feelings.." she wickled at me..and smiling at elijah..

"yea and im not the only one looking like a tomato" i grin at her..she stuck her tongue at me teasing me

"well done brother.." klaus said to elijah while holding me closer in his arms...elijah nodded

"you too" he said while taking kat upstairs with him..i looked at them..they were cute...

"arent they adorable..?" i asked klaus..he smiled and nodded at me..before klaus could say anything kat yelled from stairs..

"thankyou care bear" i laughed shaking my head and hiding it in klaus neck...while he hugged me tightly...i closed my eyes inhaling his scent..


	7. Chapter 7

chap 7

katherine p.o.v

elijah held me in his arms placing me in bed gently...he started caressing my cheeks slowly..i leaned in his touch...

"why dont you stay with me..?" i asked him nervously...

"i cant katherine" he said..a wave of disppoinment pass throught me._.what he doesnt want me_...he could see the disappoinment in my eyes...he leaned and kissed me gently on my lips..his lips were soft on mine i closed my eyes inhaling in his scent disapooinment vanishing from my face...he kept his forehead on mine..rubbing his nose left and right with mine..i smiled at his childish way...he caress my cheeks..

"i love you katherine...i want nothing but to be with you..but we just started our relationship right now..i want it to go slow..i dont want you to regret later..we should get to know eachother more.." elijah said...i smiled he was so noble...i nodded at him...

"okay...so would you go out with me tomorrow night..?" i asked him..

"we are kinda living in area were we are surrounded by forest..i cant take you anywere katherine.." elijah said shaking his head while laughing slightly..i chuckled at him...

"well you can take me to a long walk..just you and me.." i said kissing his lips slightly...he nodded at me..

"well that can be arranged" elijah said..i blushed at him...

"comeon its late you should get some sleep...tomorrow morning we all are going for hiking..". elijah said...i nodded at him..he kissed me forehead..

"good night " he said

"night." i said...elijah smiled and made his way out..before he could go...i called him...

"elijah.."

"yea" he said looking confuse

"i love you" i said shyly...he smiled

"love you too sleep well.." he said making his way out...i held my face in my hands trying to control my excitments scream...i started jumping in my bed ...i did that until the excitment was vanished...i smiled and fell again on my bed...pulling a pilow and hugging it tightly towards me...i tried to sleep but i was not able to sleep..i kept thinking about elijah..how i felt in his arms..how soft his lips were on mine...i touched my lips...suddently the door was opened i turned around and saw klaus carrying a sleeping care...i smiled at him..he nodded at me..

"she fell a sleep" klaaus said gently placing caroline on the other side of the bed...

"she fell a sleep fast.." i told him watching him while he pull the sheets over to cover care...

"yea i noticed..one moment she was talking and other she moment she fell a sleep.." he said..i chuckled at him..

"when she starts hiding her face and rubbing her nose in your neck..it indicates shez gonna sleep soon enough" i told him..while he brush caroline hair she immediately leaned in his touch which made me and klaus smile...

"your not gonna hurt her right..?" i asked him softly while i brushed caroline hair...he looked at me...he had the same look that elijah has...

"i would never ever hurt caroline..hurting her would hurt me too...shez my priority now..her happiness matters to me .. i like her alot.." klaus said each and everyword looking at caroline face..he had a smile on his face...

"good because if you hurt her you have to deal with me throught out your life...ill make your life miserable" i said looking at me..giving him my best death glare look...

"i would never hurt her..nor ill leave her.." he said softly ..he had a fake smile on his face covering up his worries about caroline leaving him...he nodded at me..making his way out..

"klaus" he turned around..looking at me...

"caroline would never leave you i can assure you that..she likes you more then you can imagine... dont think for a second that tyler can change her mind...hez nothing when it comes to you mikaelson" i wickled at him...while asurring him a smile...he laughing while shaking his head...

"i hope she doesnt fall for tylerz charm" he said ...i was about to tell him something but was interuppted when care hugged me and whispered in her sleep _i like you klaus _she might have whispered but klaus could clearly heard it...i raised my eyebrow at himm..

"does that answer your doubt.?." i asked him. while i brush caroline hair making her relax...he smiled and nodded

"it does.." he said smiling at me..waving me a good bye...i shake my head at him...i slept hugging caroline close to me...caroline was like a sister to me..she always helped me when ever i called her up...her happiness was something which matters to us alot..specialy her safelty..we all were protective of her. we all were protective of eachother..i still remember the day when she was about to be...i closed my eyes...trying not to think about that night..that night was a secret which we hide from everyone...from our parents...it was something that we hide from the boys too...it was girls secret _our secret_..  
_the night that haunted us..that made our girls night miserable.. _i pushed that thought from my mind hugging caroline closer to me...and closing my eyes...in the middle of the night i heard someone entering the room...i opened my eyes and saw lexi ...i was about to ask her were she was but she kept her fingers on her lips..trying to shush me..i nodded..

"elena is sleepin with damon in couch while bonnie with kol..rebekah and matt slept on roof..." she whispered she came and slept next to caroline...kissing her head...

"she is finally sleeping peacefully without nighmares..." lexi whispered..i nodded

"we all are" i squeezing lexi hands..bring her closer too...we all three slept cuddling to eachother

-caroline p.o.v

when i woke up i was sleeping in between lexi and kat...i thought about yesterday events..we all watching movie..me and klaus cuddling ...i immediately blushed at that scene...i remember talking to him til late night until i fell a sleep in his arms..he must have moved me in bed so that i could sleep comfortably...i smiled hugging kat tightly...

"thinking about klaus..?" kat asked..ii looked at her.._when did she woke up..? _whatever...i nodded at her smilingly..

"yea last night was perfect.." i said..kat nodded at me...

"yea it was" she said...we both smiled at eachother...elena came through the front door..rubbing her eyes..and jumping on bed with us...

"hey morning" she whispered

"morning ..where were you princess...?" i asked..

"she was in damon's den" kat chuckled..while elena pushed her which made kat fall out of bed..._ouch _she yelled...

"so what happened with damon" i aksed her teasing abit..she shake her head while i watch katma king her way towards bathroom..

"nothing happened we cuddle to eachother...we were about to say i like u..but tyler walk in ..so i couldnt say anything.." elena said sadly...i rubbed her arms..

"hey dont be sad..there a whole week for you right..now comeon lets get ready we are going to hiking today.." i told her she nodded ...we slept in the bed until kat had a bath..we all went one by one...until then bonnie and rebekah came too...we all started discusing what to wear ...we laughed ..made jokes of eachother..then went downstairs...all boys were already ready and were sipping their coffee in kitchen...i sat next to klaus...he immedaitley wrapped his arms around me..while other gals did the same except lexi and stefan

"good morning sweethear" klaus whispered in my ear..

"morning" i smiled at himm..he passed me his coffee..i sipped it an passed him back...

"so when are we leaving..?" tyler asked while giving me and klaus a side glare which we both noticed

"someone is having a bad morning.." klaus whispered in my ears..i knew he was talking about tyler..i hit him with my elbow...while laughing...

" will leave in a bit" stefan said...tyler nodded at him...

"so tyler..do you have any girlfriend back there...?" kol aksed...we all looked at him...

"no" tyler said shaking his head.. " im crazy about a certain girl and im gonna make sure that shez mine.." he said.. i could feel his glare on mine...it was something fimiliar in his looks...that made me keep distance from him...suddently i felt someone shaking my shoulder...i turned around and look at klaus...

"yea"

"i asked you how you slept last night..?" klaus asked me again...i kept my head in his shoulder

"never slept better" i whispered..he kissed my forehead ..his lips were soft..it made me feel safe in his arms...i saw kat looking at me giving me a small smile..she knew why i said that...i smiled back...we all sat for a while...then we decided to go for hiking in forest..we all were wearing shorts tshirts and sports shoes..we started walking in a group...we all girls were following boys around...we strumbled alot while walking...me and kat fall twice...we all started climbing the hill i made my half way over the hill when i slipped and was about to fall i closed my eyes in fear..but i never hit the ground... i felt a strong hand holding my waist and pulling me closer to his chest..saving me from falling.. i opened my eyes expecting it to be klaus..but it was tyler...

"you okay...?" he asked me pulling me closer to his chest his palm holding me tightly ..i was sure that it may leave marks...his closeness made me fear him...it was something about him that made me feel uneasy..scared..it wa skat who pulled me out from his grip..

"you okay care..?" kat asked me pulling me into a hug...klaus came near pulling me into hug too.. i smiled at him assuring him that im fine..he kissed my temple...klaus got the hold of my hand and started walking...his touch still made me shiver...we started climbling the hill again..klaus made sure that i didnt get slip..his hold on my hand was tightly..making sure i dont fall..i smiled at his worries..it was cute...looking at him when he was worrying about me...we all reach the top of the hill..it was beautiful...we could see our house on the middle of the forest with lake...the remaining area was covered by greenery ...it was beautiful...cold breeze hit my skin...it was klaus who wrapped it arms around me..making me warm...

"isnt it beautiful..?" i asked...

"It is.." he whispered..i looked at him ..saw him staring at me..i blush and hide my face in his chest...

"i was talking about scenery".. i told him chuckling..he tighten his hold on me...

"well then im sorry love...scenery is nothing campare to you..your more then beautiful.." he said holding my face in palm ...i immeidately blushed at him...everytime i spend with klaus he made me feel special...treated me like a princess..

"thank you" i whispered kissing his nose tip...we wanted our relationship to be slow..we didnt just wanted sex ..we wanted care, love...i wanted to be with him...we rested our forehead toghter...smiled at eachother...he kept his hands on my arms..i hissed...he looked at me in concern...he saw the marks on my one hand...he looked at me wondering when that happened...

"when tyler saved me..he kept his hold on my arms tightly.." i said ...something about tyler made me feel weird specially when he touched me...i could see anger flashing in klaaus eyes..he was about to walk towards tyler but i hold him back...

"hey dont please..he saved me.." i tried to convince klaus...but it didnt help..

"i dont like him touching you" klaus whispered ...holding me closer to him...

" me neither...i feeel weird around him.." i said relaxing in klaus touch..

"if he try coming near you again ..i wont stoped myself" klaus said...i nodded at him..i knew how much he cared for me..the all boys in our groups were same...possesive..and protective caring...s

"okay.." i said...

"i wont allow him to came between me and you" klaus said...

"its just you and me" i said leaning closer and giving him a kissing on cheeks...he tighten his arms around me...i looked at him..i saw blushing,...i smiled at him..

"you too look adorable when you blush.." i said while tapping his nose with my finger..like he did last night


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8 bff

We all were enjoying ourself on the hill...clicking pictures of eachother...me and kat had a habit of clicking pics nonstops...selfshot was our thing...everytime we get a chance we used to do photoshoot...if we did a new hairstyle photoshoot...new clothes photoshoot...it was fun to click nonstop pics of us and to do photoshoot...it becomes our memory...we started clicking pics in groups..in singles...scenery was the perfect background for our pics...i clicked alot of pictures from different different angles of the scenery...i loved the scenery it was breath taking...i always had soft corner for scenery..it always made me calm..the atmosphere always makes it romantic...when i used to go for any romantic places..and whenever the atmosphere used to be romantic i always used to think about klaus...thinking about what me and klaus would do if we would be here..i starts imagining things with me and klaus...but now i dont have to imagine anything because now i can do all this things with klaus...i blushed thinking about klaus...i felt a fimilar arms around my waist...i immediately relaxed in his touch...

" what you thinking...?" Klaus whispered..i could feel his hot breath on my ears..he kisssed my earlobe...keeping his chin on my shoulder...i kept my hands on his hands which rested on my waist...playing with his fingers..

"Nothing.." i whispered...

"Its just i love scenery they make me calm..and being with you it makes me feel more calm and happy..." i said turning myself to face..i gave him a smile..and hugged him...he hugged me tightly...i looked at him saw him smiling more then usual..

"What is it..?" I asked him Playing with his necklaces..he caress my cheeks..

"You dont know how good it feels to have you in my arms..Sweetheart you dont know for how long i have been waiting to take you in my arms" klaus said...i stare at his eyes...it makes me lost...i could see nothing but love and care for me...

"It makes me feel good too.." i told him resting my forehead against him..he rubbed his nose against mine..i smiled at him..it was cute...it reminded me of my dad..when i was little my dad used to do the same thing before i used to sleep...

"Hey lovebirds come on let me take your picture" lexi said...we both turned around towards lexi...klaus still had his arms around me...he pull me around closer..i wrap my arms around his waist..lexi clicked our pics.. .._click_...next moment klaus kissed my temple..._click_...

"Aaahhhh this one is awesome" lexi said...she came forward and showed the picture it was cute...our hands wraps around eachother waist klaus kissing my temple..my eyes closed enjoying feeling his lips on me..with a wide grin on my face...

"It is.." klaus said kissing my cheeks and pulling me closer...i hide my face in his neck wraping my arms around his waist...

"Ill leave you couple alone" i heard lexi saying ...i stayed in his arms inhaling his scent ...i heard someone clickling pics...

I looked up and saw klaus clicking selfshoot of us...

"What you doing..?" I asked him..

"Well to be obvious im clickling pics...i just want pics of you in my arms..as a reminder that your mine now..and its not a dream" klaus whispered...i smiled at himm..i got the hold of his cel phone...he looked at me confuse...i shake my head and held the camera upfront...wraping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheeks..._click_...camera buttuon shutter...again i looked at him..and started leaning closer..he closed his eyes.._click_...i leaned in and gave him a small but soft peak on lips..._click_...his eyes got widen in shock..because we never kissed at lips before...his lips were soft...i smiled at himm...giving his celphone back to him..

"Well now you have alots of things to remind you that this is not a dream.." i told him..he grin widely...spinning me around...i shocked by his suddent happines..but cant control my happiness and laughter when he was spinning me around...we both laughed like never before ...

"Hey come on guys time for a group pic"..kol yelled at us..we both nodded at him...klaus held my hands in his..we made our way towards the group...and started clickling group pics...kol and i clicked alot of pics..we were close enough...always making fun of eachother...kat clicked strted clicking our pics while me and kol gave poses..he used my hairs as a mustache..and i started making funny expresion..everyone laughed at us...i wickled at klaus..he smiled...i held lexi and started clickling pics with her...one pic in which she was pinching my cheeks..in one were i was kissing her...kat gave her camera to elijah and told him to take our girls group pics...kat ran and stand besides me wrapping her arms around me...we all gave different different posses...we all started laughing at us childhishness..few minutes later boys started taking pictures of themselves leaving us girls to ourself..we all girls started talking ..taking as many as pictures as possible...laughing..making jokes and teasing eachother ..i saw kat looking me..tears starting to form in her eyes...she give me tight hug..i wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly...she started sobbinh in my arms..

"hey hey what happened" i asked her..all girls turned around and saw kat crying...

"i missed your laughter..i never saw you soo happy since..."she was about to say smething but stopped herself realizing that we were not alone..i hugged her tightly...i knew what she was talking about...

"hey kat you were the one who told me to move on...you told me that we cant keep thinking about our past..we should not let it haunt us..right...? its because of you all people im happy right now..i moved on and i want you guys to move on too...its our secret ...and it was ppast..we are not gonna allow it to haunt us.." i told her...tears started forming in my eyes ..

"im sorry to making your cry" kat said looking guilty..i knew kat was always protective of me...she cant even bare if i cry for a minutes...she was not only one...they all were proteective of me..we all were protective of eachother...

"its okay..ill forgive you if you will make my favourite pasta today.." i wickled at her..she laughed at me..i hugged her tightly making sure she doesnt cry,...making sure i doesnt cry...lexi elena boonie and bekah came in to the hug too...i heard bekah whispereing..._i love you guys ..._

"why you girls always hugs" i heard kol pouting..we all turned around and saw all the boys smirkling at us..i stared at him...klaus smirkle immediately died from his face...his eyes full of concern i stared at himm..asking what is it..but he simply shake his head and gave me a small smile...

"well because we are girls and we love hugs" i heard bonnie telling kol...while everyone laughed..

"then what are we guys for...? you can hugs us whenever you want.." kol said smirkling at bonnie...girl roll eyes at him...

"no..we dont like to hug you guys" elena said...

"and why is that..?" damon asked her

"i dont know maybe because you guys stink" elena said sticking her tongue at him...we all started laughing at that..me and kat close our nose making disgusted faces at them...

"so you think we stink...?" stefan said making his way towards lexi ..we all nodded at him...we all made disgusted faces at them...stefan ran an got the hold of lexi...throwing the whole bottle of juice on her...she started yelling at him...

"well join the stink group" stefan said wickling at her and making his way towards boys...all the boys started laughing at us...we all tried to clean up lexi...

"i dont think you guys should do that.." elijah said...we turned towards himm..

"and why is that..?" kat aksed raising her eyebrow at him..

"because your gonna join our stink froup soon enough" elijah said..while all boys opened the juice bottle and throw it on us...i made my way towards klaus taking the bottle from his hands and throwing it on him too...while everyone did the same...we fighted almost around for 15minutes...

"come on we should go..lunch time.." elijah said wrapping his arms around kat...we all nodded at him..

"where is tyler..?" lexi asked..

"he said he was not feeling well so he went back to the house.." stefan explained we all nodded at him..

"good to know" klaus whispered wrapping his arms around me..i hit him with elbow..

"dont be mean" i laughed at him..

"what he desreves it.." klaus said

"no he doesnt" i said kissing klaus cheeks..

"yea yea" klaus said rolling his eyes...suddently kol jumped on us from behind...

"what the hell kol..." klaus snarled at himm...kol roll his eyes...

"i wanted to talk to caro about something..so please nik leave us alone.." kol said pulling his arms around my arms..and shushing aways klaus...walking ahead of the group

"what do you wanna talk...?" klaus asked from behind..

"dont be jealous nik...i like bonnie.." kol said while bonnie blushed at his statement...

"so what do you wanna talk about...?" i asked him...he sudently grew serious...

"why is that bonnie hate me..?" kol asked...i looked at him in shock..

"why you think she hates you..?" i asked him curiously..

"i dont know...i mean whenever i try talking to her about us she says she needs time..she suddently starts acting strange...i dont know what to do i just want to make her happy" he explained..i suddently felt sorry for him...

"ill tell you something but you have to promise me you wont tell anyone.." i told him he nodded at me..

"promise.." i smiled at him..wrapping my arms around his waist..

"bonnie doesnt hate you..she likes you kol...infact she likes you from the first day she locked her eyes with you.." i told him...kol smiled light up like a christmas tree..

"then why she is so afraid to give me chance..?" kol asked looking confuse..

"she is afraid because she doesnt want to be like any other girlfriends of yourz.." i explained...he mouthed 'O' realizing exactly what was the problmes..

"but she is not like anyother girls...i wont do that to her.." kol said..

"i know..but you should be the one telling her or showing her how much you like her.." i told him..he nodded at me.

"you think it would work...?" he asked nervously..i smiled at him while shaking my head at him..

"yea...she just want to be loved by you...and only you..she wants to b the only girl inyo ur life...just show her what you feel.." i told him..he hugeed me...kissing my cheeks..

" thnx care your best..my brother is lucky to have you" he said pinching my cheeks..i laughed at him..

"keep mentioning that to him.." i wickled at him...i started giving him advices about bonnie what she likes..dislikes..which food she prefer..what makes her happy...i could see kol was seriously listening to everything i was saying ...i could see that he like bonnie he was serious about her...even i knew that bonnie like kol more then anything else...i smiled at the thought of them toghter..we stooped waiting for the group..kol kissed my cheek saying thnkyou againg..and making his way towards damon..a made my way to stand beside kat..a hand came an wrapped me around my waist..i saw klaus standing on my other side..

"should i get worry about you and kol..?" klaus whispered in my ears..chuckling a bit..i shake my head at him..wrapping my arms around his waist..

"no.." i told him...we smiled at eachother...we all started laughing...kol and damon started throwing rocks on eachother...while making our way back home...climbing up was easy during morning..but it was streesing..my legs started paining alot...i leaned on the tree of the forest..

"im tired" i said...my breathing got heavy...

"even im tired" bonnies said while every girl agreed..klaus came towards me..standing in front of me...i raise my eyebrow at him..

"climb on my back" he said..

"what..?" _is he serious..? _he rolled his eyes at me...

"you heard right sweetheart now climb on my back" he said..turning around wraping my arms around his neck..i climbed on his back..laughing...

"your cute" i whispered in his ears wrapping my legs around his waist tightly...he smiled...i turned around and saw every guy picking his girls on their back...

"im gonna kill you" damon hissed at klaus..while elena hit his arms...

"shutup" elena yelled at him...all boys started moving...our house was still far...we all talked about what we gonna do tomorrow..today was totalyy spend on hill making fun clickling pics and all..i started feeling sleepy...

"im feeling sleepy" i told klaus..

"you can sleep love" he said removing his hands from my legs to my hairs..shaking them...

"hmm" i said kissing his back of the neck..wasnt he tired ?

"arent you tired..? i asked him.. he shake his head

"no im not" he said..i kissed his cheeks..

"i like you.." i told him..that day when he told me he like him..i didnt got the chance to tel him..i moved my fingers in his hairs..slowly..

"i like you alot klaus" i told him...he turned his head to give a kiss on my lips..it was simple but sweet

"i like you too" he said looking at me he rub his nose against mine... i touched his lips with my fingerr..leaning kissing his lips again..i wanted nothing but to kiss him again and again...i could feel him stop he moved his hands in my hair pulling me closer to him from behind..the kiss was turned from sweet to passionate..he kissed my lower lips..his tongue waiting for entrance..i opened my mouth slightly to his tongue enter..we heard clearing of throats..,,we broke our kiss and saw everyone staring at us...they all had devishly smile on their face..i hide my face in klaus neck in embarrassment...

" we should reach home its getting late..you guys can carrying on at night.." stefan wickle at us..while evryone chuckled at us...

"im sorry" i whispered to klaus...he rubbed his hands on my legs..

"no need to be soory...when we both enjoyed it" klaus wickled at me..i hit his arms..

"love..?" he asked

"yea"

"after dinner would you join me on roof..?" klaus asked..i nodded at him..he gave me a broad smile...we all started walking...it took us around 15minutes more to reach our place...

"come on lets go" i told him..i climbed off his back...all girls climbed off their back except bekah...she was wisely sleeping in matts back...we all were in leaving room when we saw a letter on the table..damon picked it up...

"its from tyler he says he needed to go back urgently...he says sorry..." damon explained after reading the letter..

"why didnt he atleast waited until we came back...?" stefan asked..

"it might be something important..come on he gone now.." damon said we all nodded at him...we all decided to get fresh and met up for dinner...we all girls went in rooms ..i climed on my bed..tired ..kat came an slept besides me wrapping her arms around my waist...i got cuddle to her..soon enough everyone got cuddle in bed on eachother...i almost slept for hours...when i woke up i saw everyone sleeping..i had my bath and made my way downstairs...the house was empty..maybe even boys were sleeping.i though...i made my way towards kitchen...i pulled out a drink from fridge..i sat on the counter...suddenly i heard a knock on the door...i checked the time it was 9pm..who could came at this time..? i thought ...i made my way towards the door..i picked trough the hole but saw no one around...i opened the door but there was no one around...i came inside and locked the door...as soon as turned i screamed...

.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

I clicked the door open but there was no one around ..i closed it and locked the door..as soon as i turned around i screamed...It was just damon...when i screamed it made him scream too..

" damon" i hissed at him...

"you could have given me a heartattack" bEfore he could say anything everyone rushed down in worries...kat pushed away damon from front of me...

"Are you okay...? Are you hurt...?", kat asked hugging me tighlty...i nodded at her...

"Im okay..its just damon was standing behind me so when i turned it made me scream" i could hear everyone getting relief...kat turned around crossing her arms over her chest...giving death glare to damon...

" dont look at me like that even i got scared when she screamed" damon said making puppy look face...we heard an awwww from elena while she went to hug him..damon wickle at us...i roll my eyes...so much drama...i looked at klaus an gave him a smile...He came an gave me a hug kissing my forehead...

" now that we are awake we should eat something..im hungry," stefan said..

"Me too" kat said while everyone nodded at them..i made my way towards kitchen in klaus arms...klaus sat on the counter while i pulled out the food from fridge i put them in oven...i made my way towards klaus he pulled me in between his legs wrapping his arms around my waist...matt bonnie bekah kol went upstairs to sleep they were not hungry they wanted sleep..stefan and lexi took their dinner upstair..elena was little sleepy in damon arms while elijah was feeding kat apples...i pulled out the food from oven and pass it half to damon elena while kept other to us...i started eating it while feeding klaus too...he gave me a smile while i feed him...elijah carried sleepy kat in his arms to upstair while damon and elena helped me and klaus clean up...after cleaning up i told them to go upstair while me and klaus will turned off the house lights...they nodded at us and went away...i filled the empty water bottles and placed them in fridge...i made my way towards klaus he was placing the dishes in the container...i smiled at him..

"Want any help..?" I asked him...but he simply shake his head...

"Nope love..im almost done." He said...while i went and sat on the counter...i saw him placing the dishes neatly..he was good at what he does..i blushed at my own words taking double meaning at the line...he finished his dishes and made his way towards me...standing in front of my legs...i wrapped my legs around his waist...he got hold of my hands..and brought it to his lips kissing it...i kept my head in his neck...playing me our fingers...i smiled...at our hands they fitted perfectly in eachothers hand...

"Our hands fit perfectly together.."i whisphered while i heard him chuckled..he pushed me closer to him...i felt him tensed in my body...he started caressing my cheeks...he slowly move his fingers under my eyes..

"Why were you crying this afternoon" he asked softly..i looked at me...his face was full of concern... i wanted to tell him but i couldnt it was our secret...even the thought of that night send fear through my body...it always made me cry...him moving fingers under my eyes was making me feeling calm..but i couldnt help it when a single tear fell out of it...klaus simply brush it away...he hugged me...kissing my head..

"Love please dont cry...its okay if you dont know wanna talk about it..but when you will be ready to talk then you know ill be here okay.." he assured me..i wanted to tell himm...screamed all the pain im feeling and let it out...but i couldnt...i started crying...that night haunt me...i hugged him tightly in fear...never wanting to let go...it was only him that made me feel safe in his arms...i cried in his arms till their were no tears he held me..comforting me in his arms without saying anything...i kissed his neck and jaw..

"Thank you" i whispered looking at his eyes..

I gave me a small smile an wiping away all the tears from my face...he leaned in and kissed my eyes slowly...then kissed the other one...i hold his shirt tighlty in my fist pulling him closer...he kissed my red nose slightly...then kissed my cheeks..he sucked the tears away...the way his lips touched my skin it send shiver through my body...i hold his shirt tightlg to control my shiver..he hold my face in his palms...i kissed his palm soflty..wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and pulling us closer to eachother...i kissed his cheeks while he kissed mine...i kissed his corner of the mouth..he slowly lean forward to kiss my corner of the mouth...as he was about to kiss me i turned my head wanting his lips kissed mine...i could feel him smile in my lips while it touched...i smiled too...he moved back little bit but still close to my lips...

"Love you all have to do is ask...?" Klaus said..caressing my cheeks..i stare down at his lips...wanted to feel them..

"kiss me" i said bluntly...wanting nothing but to feel his lips on mine...he smiled at mee...while kissing me...it was softt..warm..i hold his shirt tightly in my fist...he moved his hands from my cheeks to my hair...pressing me close to him...i tighten my legs around his waist... i grasp when i felt him tighten under me...his tighten close to my core...he slowly sucked my lower lips..making me moan in his lips...his tongue waiting for entrance..i opened my lips slightly allowing his tongus to enter...his tongue dance with mine...i moved my hand in his hairs pulling him closer to me...kissing him hard..sucking eachothers lips...he started kissing my jaw...making his lips move on my neck..slowly kissing and sucking it...i couldnt help but moan...i moved my hand under his shirt...moving them on his bare chest..making him moan too..he tighten his hold on my waist...slightly pulling me upwards towards him...he started kissing my neck sucking and licking it...i pulled his hairs making him kiss my lips...we started kissing...moaning...i felt his hand under my tanktop...his hands touch my skin giving me goosebumps...i couldnt be sure whether to be lost in his touch or his kiss..i could fell his fingers slightly moving on my waist...I moved my hands on his bare chest inside his shirt...making us both moan...

" we should stop.." klaus said pulling away keeping his forehead on mine..we both breathing heavily..i nodded at him..hiding my disappoinment...he kissed me again harsh this time...i kissed him back...few minutes later his pull away..

"I want nothing but to keep this going on...but its not the right time, right place and right equipment sweetheart...you deserve much better...you desreve to be loved...i will make sure you feel it..but not now not like this.." he whispered kissing my lips softly one again...i shiverd at his words..i nodded at him..kissing him back...before we could say anything all lights went off..it was blackout...I held his arms tightly...

"What happened.." i asked him..he wrapped his arms around me kissing my temple...

"It must be blackout...ill check the fuse.." he said making his way out...i ran towards him helding his arms agin...

"Dont you dare leave me alone here" i hissed at him..he chuckled wrapping his arms around me...pulling me closer..

"Sorry come on lets go.." he said making our way out towards the fuse box in basement...it was dark..so i reached for the tourch in the drawers...i on them...me and klaus went to basement near the fuse box...klaus started checking them..while staring at me once in a while..i roll my eyes at him...i slapped his cheeks lightly..making him look at the box...he smiled while checking the fuse...

"What happened" i asked himm..

"The fuse wire as been burned..".i looked at him confuse..how can it be burned..i mean its not even rainy season...usualy in rainy season it may cause shotcurcuit...

"May be because of that..." klaus pointed behind my back..i turned around and screamed a little when i saw a rat...on the table..behind me...i hold klaus hands pulling him aways with me from the basement..

"Ew ew ew rat..yuck" i made disgusted faces while klaus laughed at me..i gave him a death glare..

"Its not funny" i hissed ..

"I know"

" then stop laughing" i told him...he tried his best to stop the laughter...he came forward and hugged me..i struggled in his touch..but he held me close..

"Sorry sweetheart" he said kissing my cheeks..

"What happened to the lights..?" Kat asked as she and elijah made their way downstair with tourch...

"Could move the lights from my face.." i hissed at kat...she stick out her tongue at me..

"Sorry.." i nodded at her..

"The fuse wire has been burned" klaus explained

"Or eaten" i said..

"Eaten by whom..?"Kat asked confuse..wondering what i meant..

"Rats" i said making disgusted face...

"Ewwww rats ew ew ew.." kat said making disgusted faces at us..while klaus and elijah rolled their eyes...so girls...

"What is happening...without fan im not even able to sleep.." bekah said pouting while everyone followed her down...

"What happened.." stefan asked...before klaus and elijah could say anything...

"Rats eat the wire of the fuse.." kat explained...while every girls eyes got widen from the news..sleep immedietly washing away from their eyes..bekah immediately climbed on table while bonnie and elena joined...

"Omg their are rats here...?" elena yelled at damon...

"They are in basement...not here..so please stop been totaly girls.." klaus said rolling his eyes...i hit his arms..but he just shruggled his shoulder...

"Why didnt you mentioned they are in basement..?" Bekah said keeping her hands on her hips giving kat a glare..

"I dont know.. maybe i wanted to see your reactions" kat smirkled..while me and kat gave eachother a high five...

"You too..?.." bonnies looked at me..i shrugged my shoulder at her...

"Your sooo mean" elena said pointed at us..i gave her a blow kiss which she scoffed...

"So what are we gonna do now..?" Bekah asked...

"We all should sleep on roof today..tomorrow morning will check the fuse.." matt suggeted...everyone nodded at them...we all gathered our sheets and made our way on the roof...we all slept in a circle...

Klaus me kat elijah damon elena bonnie kol stefan lexi bekah matt..matt was on the left of klaus...each couple expect lexi and stefan didnt share the blanket...i share my blanket with klaus...he wrapped his arms around my waist..i scotted closer to him...my back was resting against his chest...i hold his hand by one hand..and kept the other hand holding kat...kat and elijah were sleeping in the same position like me and klaus...kat and elijah facing us...kat back on elijah chest...it was difficult for me to sleep without kat...sleeping besides her makes me calm..whenever i have nightmare she used to hold me close to her making me calm..making sure that i sleep properly...i held her hand tightly in mine...kat assure me a smile that she is not going anywere...i smiled..i closed my eyes holding kat hands and relaxing in klaus touch...

**katherine p.o.v**

I snuggled myself in elijah chest his chest against mine back..i felt relxed in his touch...i saw klaus and care sleeping in a same position..it always used to be us..me and care sleeping cuddling to eachother..it helps us both to calm down...i saw her staring at me...her eyes full of concern about nightmare..i knew she was afraid about having nightmares..i held her hand assuring her that im not going anywere...she smiled back and closed her eyes..i could see she got easily relaxed in klaus touch...being with klaus made her happy everyone could see that..the smile she had was bright...even seeing klaus face used to make her smile like a christmas tree...i looked at them...both snuggling close to eachother not wanting to let go off eachother...i could see that klaus realy loves her...the way he makes her feel..the way he is around her indicates that he wont leave her ever...i hope he dont..not for care but for his own good...because if he ever leave her or break her..il fucking damage his manhood...i looked at care..she had a small smile on her face while she was sleeping she looked happy...she deserves happiness after everything happened ...i moved my hands brushing her hair from her face...she leaned in my touch she smiled more in her sleep...that what we all wanted...to see her smile..like before..to see her bubbly character..a single tear fel down from my eyes...i saw klaus looking at me..he mouthed at me..asking what is it...i simply shake my head giving him a small smile and closing my eyes...i tried sleeping controlling my tears...i felt elijah hands tighten around me..i kept my hold on him and slept never letting go of care hands...i was sleeping peacefully until i felt care hands tighten around me...her nails tighten inside my palm.._her nighmare are starting..._i opened my eyes...i saw klaus already awake because even care hold him tighten...his eyes were filled with concern...without saying anything...i moved from elijah arms and went closer to care...i turned around and saw elijah still sleeping...i looked at klaus he was about to ask me something but i held my finger at my lips shushing him...he nodded at me...i looked around checking whether everyone was asleep...i simply started brushing care hairs...her hands on both of us got tighten more..i could feel her nails in my was paining...i closed my eyes...trying to calm care down..but it didnt help..i whispered in her ear..

"everything is okay care...its me kat...your okay..i wont let anyone hurt you.."i could feel her relaxed from my words..i turned towards klaus ..i shake my head at him..mouthing _nightmare _..he just nodded at me...i breath in relief when he doesnt ask me what were the nightmare about...i saw him starting brushing care hair..i felt care grip loosen on my hand...i moved my hands from her..and placed her hands on her stomach she immediately turned to face klaus and held his shirt in her fist..scooting closer to him...her one hand was locked with klaus...i saw klaus kissing her forehead brushing her hairs softly ...i smiled at them..i knew she was safe with him...i moved myself in elijah arms and scooted closer to him..and closing my eyes to let the sleep take over...

**caroline p.o.v**

i opened my eyes when the lights from the sun was directly coming on my face...i tried too hide my face in covers...i heard someone chuckle..i peak from the cover and saw klaus chuckling at me...i was in his arms...he started carsseing my cheeks..

"morning love" he whispered..i smiled at him..i cover him in my blanket snuggling close to him...

"morninng" i whispeered at him..he moved his hands to my waist under the blanket pulling me close to him kissing me forehead...i giggles at him...i felt his fingers making different patterns on the skin of my waist...i kept my hold of shirt lose..moving my thump on his chest...

"how did you sleep ..?" i asked..

"with you much better" he said pulling me more closer to him..i giggles at him..we stayed like that for minutes hours...chest to chest..my one leg in between his..one hand on his chest...while his one hand holding my waist..and our other hand holding eachother..his fingers started making different patterns on my waist...his fingers slightily touching my skin..i closed my eyes control my body that went in shiver from his fingers...he started moving his fingers around my waist to my belly..moving them slightly slowly...i snuggled closer to him in such a way that my lips touched his chest while his lips touched my forhead...his hands on my body was making me shiver..he knew what effects his body was doing to me_...well two can be tease _i though smirkling devishly,...i slowly started touching my lips to his chest without kissing...then slowly slowly i strted kissing his chest..giving him soft soft kissing...i could his hands stopped on my waist i smiled at my work...i continued teasing him..i kissed his chest slowly...he was controlling his moaning...i touch my lips on his chest in 'O' shape...slowly using my tongue to toouch his chest...i used my tongue tip to tease him...i strted kissing him again and again only at one spot..i went kissing him at his neck..i slowly kissed his neck...sucking it with my tongue and lickling...he pushed the blanket to cover me up till head to hide me inside..i smiled..._he is enjoying ,,,he wants more_ ...i smiled and and staring kissing his neck..teasing and sucking at one place...i felt his hands moving under my tanktop...he started making patterns while i kissed him...he moved his hands from my waist to my shorts..keeping his hands on my thighs...he rubbed them..they were already in betwen his legs...he slowly started moving them on my butt..he kept them at the corner of my butt pulling me closer to him...i felt his tighten touched my core...it was distracting...he moved his hand from my butt to waist moving them inside my tanktop...i could feel his hands coming closer to my breasts..he got more tighten around me...i giggle i hide my face in his chest...he moved his hands back down to my waist..he slowly uncovered me til chest from blanket...

"what is it..?" he asked slightly smiling..i looked at him..i lean closer and kissed his lips soflty..i move closer to his ears..

"your poking me" i whispered in his ears..giggling at him..and hiding my face in his neck...he chuckled at me pulling me closer to him...letting the tighten touch my core more..

"let it poke...its just showing how much i want you" he said seductively...moving his finger on my waist..i blushed at him...hiding my face in his neck..

"dont be shy love" klaus whispered at me..i nodded at him...kissing his neck..

"i like you" i whispered at him..

"and i like you " he said..pulling me closer to him letting his tighten poking my core...i smiled in his neck...he started brushing my hairs softly...i heard him saying _best morning ever _i smiled and closed my eyes letting the sleep take over me again...


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

I woke up when i felt someone waking me up...i slowly opened my eyes...and saw klaus face...

"Wake up love..." he whispered...i shake my head..pulling him closer to me...

"No...i feel comfortable here" i smiled kissing his neck...

"Why dont i get such a good mrgn cuddling ..? " i heard damon pout...i looked up and saw everyone staring at me...elena hit damon and went downstairs damon following her...

"Bear wake up...we are doing lake party..." lexi yeelled in excitment clapping her hands in joys while i saw all boys closing their ears from her excitment screams..

"Lake party..?" I asked her

"Yea i mean their is no pool in here..their is only lake soo obvious we will do lake party..." kat explained...while all other girls giggle...

"Whats with you girls and giggling..?" Kol asked annoyed...bonnie hit arms...

"Shutup" she said ...kol mouthed her sorry..kat came and started pulling me away from klaus..but i held klaus closer to me hiding my face in his chest...

"Care dont be childish" kat said...i shake my head at her pulling klaus closer to me...

"Ill came laater..." i said..still i could feel her pulling me away...but i didnt back off i held klaus tighter to me...i heard him chuckle...

"You guys go...ill make came sure she cames.." klaus whipsered hugging me closer to him..

"Like Hell you are...

we are Not gonna leave you guys alone..you guys will get too busy in tasting eachother tongue that you wont come..." kol smirkled making everyone laugh...i throw pillow at him..that he easily catched...

"Ill came later pleaseeee" i gave kat puppy look face..

"Okay but dont make us wait too much longer" she said leaning and kissing my cheeks...they turned to leave...i hide my face in klaus chest...i heard kol yelling...use protection...

"Ignore my brother "klaus said hugging me closer ...i nodded at him...being in klaus arms made me feel better...he was everything i ever wanted...sweet loving , caring, he was a good brother, a good friend, and a good boyfriend,,,i still remeber when i met him first time...we instanly got connected our choices..likes, dislikes were similar...truth to be told it was because of him the nighmare stopeed..after that night i stopped coming to college...stopped talking to everyone except the girls...it was kat who convince me to move on...after that i started getting closer to klaus...we had same classes...we used to sit together...we used to flirt, make fun of eachother...it made us close...but i was still afraid ...to thinking about relationship...i do like him more than anything else but what if he left me like everyone...? me and lexi were sisters but still i was more close to kat... My mom and dad were close to us until my dad decided to tell us that he is gay...he left us...my mom kept herself busy in job... it was my mom who took care of us..and paid for our education...she used to always make us feel special...me and lexi used to share our every thougts and fear to her...but she never told us about her problema..and we never asked...umit was until we saw her reports that she has cancer..she died from cancer when we were 14...it was just me and lexi from then...always taking care of eachother...dad used to visit us sometimes...trying to convince to move in with him and his boyfriend but we always rejected him...we didn wanted to leave the place that was related to our mom...after elena and kat parents died in car accidents we all decided to stay together...kat and elena didnt wanted to stay in their house because of memeories..so they moved in with us...thats why we always are close to eachothef..never leaving eachothers sight...it was difficult for me to live without the person i get addicted too...thats why i was afraid to get close to klaus..afraid to be pushed away...it was klaus voice that pulled me out of my thoughts..

"What your thinking ..?" He asked me moving his fingers on my arms.

"Thinking about you" i told him...He looked at me in confusion...i tried to avoid his glare but he kept his fingers on my chin..making me look at him...

"What about me..?" He asked..i shake my head..

"Nothing "

"Tell me please.." he said caressing my cheeks...i stared at his eyes...i could only see love and nothing else...i didnt know how to ask him...or it was just me being insecure...i was afraid to say anything...what if he is not that serious and i asked him little early..what if he thought im insecure and he will decide to leave him..stupids questions started to forms in my mind...making me crazy...it would be hard for me to lose him...he was everything i ever wanted...i closed my eyes..a single tear fell out of my eyes...

"Hey caroline whats wrong...? Why are you crying..? Tell me..?" I heard klaus asking...his voice was filled with worries...i moved out from his arms making my way towards the roof door..when i felt a hand wrapped around my waist making me stopped..he moved in front of me...i covered my face with my hands not wanted him to see me like this...he slowly held my wrist moving my hands from my face...he hold my face in his palm...making me look at him..

"Please dont shut me out.." he whispered...his voice was low..and hurtful...i looked at him and nodded..

" what is it tell me..," he said placing his forehead on mine..

"Im afraid that you will me leave me..." i told him...he looked at me confuse...he lips turned into smirkled...he was about to say something but i stopped him

.

" i know that your gonna tell me that im insecure...but i cant help it okay..," i half yelled at him...He was shocked from my outbrust...

"I realyy like you klaus..and i dont want that you should leave me...like everyone else did...i cant bare when someone i like leaves me..."i yelled at him...half crying...

"Why would i leave u..?" Klaus said trying very hard to make me look at him...

"I dont know...but i know that you will leave someday..." he just shook his head...making me look at him...

"Sweetheart believe me i wont leave you ever..." he whispered kissing my lips softly...i looked at his eyes..searching for lies but there were none...

"what if you did...?" I asked him..he chuckled at me..

"Even if i did..ill b died soon enough...katherine had made sure that i should not hurt you...or else she will make my life miserable.." klaus said slightly laughing...a small smile appeared on my lips...

"Yea sounds like something kat would do.."i told him..he shake his head in laughter placing his forehead on mine...he stared down at my eyes...and started caressing my cheeks...his eyes grew serious...

"I like you alot caroline...from the first day i locked my eyes with you...watching you smile was something that used to make my day..." klaus said...his lips forming a smile at every word...

"I wanted to get to know you..to be with you...but i was afraid that you will reject me...but now that your mine..ill never ever let you go..." klaus said kissing my eyes slowly...i smiled and jumped on him wrapping my legs around him..he was shocked from my sudden moments but still hold me tightly towards him...i kissed all his face then kissing his lips softly...he kissed me back...the kiss was soft...he started kissing me cheeks...i heard him laughing...i looked at him wondering whats happening...

"Did you really cry for such silly reasons.." klaus said chuckling...i narrow my eyes at him...i tried pulling myself away from his grip but he held me closer to him...

"Klaus let go off me.." i told him...but he just simply shake his head...he pushed me against the door of the roof...

"You are laughing at my feelings" i said looking sad...his eyes went soften ...

"Love im not laughing at your feeling i never will...its just...your way to much similar to bekah...who wears heart on her sleeves...i mean you cried for silly reasons love...you just get worried about small small things..you knew i like you when ever we used to talk ..talking with you used to bring a different smile on my face...your the only reason i used to came to college caroline...your the reason i started mixing up with groups" klaus said chuckling...i look at him hearing every word he said ...i knew that that was true...when he first came to town ...he was a loner..never wanted to talk to anyone...always sitting in the corner...i should thanks my teacher for this...because of her me and klaus started talking...once she made me paired with klaus for assigments..thats when we started talking and got close friends with eachother...i convince him to be with us...bekah and kol were already in our group..elijah was only friends with kat...it was because of her too that elijah got mixed up with us...

"Well she is similar to me thats why we are friends right.." i wickled at him...

"Im happy that she got friends like you guys...she never made friends before...it was only us...being with you guys makes her happy..." klaus explained...i nodded at him..

"She is a nice girl...plus a good friend" i said...

"Yea...its very hard to understand how you 6girls are so close to eachother...i mean you guys dont fight..nor get angry...you just love eachother..and are protective with eachother..your like sisters.."

"We are sisters" i smiled at klaus..

"We all are always protective with eachother...when my mom dad left us..me and lexi were always close to eachother...always supporting eachother...it was just me and her...and when kat parents died they didnt wanted to leave in the same house that gave them their parents memories so they move in with us..we are close ...we are sisters...no matterbwhat we all will always protect eachother.." i told him...thinking about lexi..thinking how difficult it was for both of us to cope up...and how we both handle eachother...

"What about your dad..? What happened to him..?" Klaus asked...i shake my head my head at him..

"he is not dead klaus..he left us for some other guy...the only person who was my dad was my mom..she did everything what a dad does for their daughters...its because of her we are strong right now..its because of her we are independent..she made us independent...she used to left us alone so that we can get used to it...even if my dad is alive...for us he is dead...he means nothing to me..." i told him tears starting to fall out of my eyes..klaus kissed my tears...

"Well now your not alone..you have everyone...you have me...we are all family..right..?" He said...i smiled at his words...i nodded at him.. i kissed his cheeks..hugging me tightly wrapping my legs even more tighter...he was still holding menin his arms..

"Arent your hands paining..?" I mean from how long you have been holding me in your arms.." i asked him..

"Are you indirectly asking me whether you are heavy..? I mean fat" Klaus raised his eyebrow at me...I hit his chest

"shutup i know that im not heavy..." i told him...i climbed from his arms...balancing myself on ground...holding his hands and making our ways downstairs...

"Where are we going...?" Klaus asked..

"Lake party." I grinned at him...he hold my waist from one hand pulling me closer to him...

"Party can wait.." klaus said pulling me closer to him...he started kissing my neck...

"Stop distracting me...We have to go" i tried talking to him...

"is it working...?"

"noo.." i lied...

"Dont lie sweetheart" klaus said...

"See this is what i was talking about...tasting eachother.." we heard kol ...

We both turned our head towards kol was standing with bonnie both of them smirkling at us...kol was in his boxers and shirtless...bonnie was in bikini..both were wet

"Always at wrong place an wrong time brother.." klaus said giving a death glare to kol while kol just laughed...

"Thats what im good at...being third wheel" kol wickled at us..

"Care we all are were waiting for you...and you were busy..." bonnie said smirkling at me...i made my way downstair..klaus following me...i walked from between bonnie and kol pushing them slightly with my shoulder...

"Ill get change.." i told them making my way towards girls room...i went to washroom started getting fresh...i started stripping from my clothes...i went to had a quick bath...a hot bath before lake made me feel good...i used shampoo on my hairs..while massaging mu scalp...i heard the bathroom getting opened...

"Who is it..?" I asked ...my eyes were close because of shampoo...

"Its me care.." i heard bekah saying...

"I just came for sunscreen...lexi wants it...ill give it to her and will came back"

"Okay." I said massaging my scalp...i heard bathroom door getting shut...i strted washing my body with soap..while i kept shampoo on my hair for minutes...few minutes later i heard bathroom door getting opened...it might be bekah again..i roll my eyes..

"Hey babes could you please open the wardrobe and bring the new bikini that kat brought for me...it might be in drawer.."

I said...i started washing my body ...i didnt heard any reply from bekah..._didnt she heard me..?_ ...i washed my body and starting washing my hair...it was then i heard bathroom door getting shutt...i slid the curtain slightly ...before i could see who was it, the door was closed...i saw a bag on the counter...might be my bikini...i washed myself...wrapped a towel on my body...i stand in front of thw mirror and started drying my hair...i opened the bag of bikini...when i saw the bikini i was shocked...because the bikini was sexy...it was red colour my favourite...i changed myself into bikini...i looked in the mirror ..i Smiled_ i was_ _looking sexy_...i went in my room...i was about to walk out when i felt someone presence...i turned around but their was no one...

"Hey care what you doing..?" Bonnied asked from the door way..i shake my head at her...maybe it was just my hallucination...

"Come on lets go.."

"Well you look sexy.." bonnie wickled at me...

"Yeaa...i know.."i wickled at her...we both laughed..we made our way towards lake...we saw lexi and kat yeeling at mw to join her...i smiled at them...running towards the lake and making a high jump in water...as soon as i jumped the water was smashed on all the girls...

"wooooohhoooo" i heard rubbing my eyes...we all started swimming and laughing...me and kat started water fighting while lexi help me to take down kat...we all started laughing at eachother...all boys were playing volleyball on the other side of the lake...i looked at klaus...he looked sexy without shirt...his body wet from water...he was laughing at something damon said...i wanted nothing but to look at him..he was perfect...

"close your mouth...your drooling " i felt bekah poking my ribs...i chuckled..

"I didnt knew klaus body was soooo..." before i could say anything bekah closed her ears..

"Ewwww hez my brother i dont wanna hear anything.." bekah said..i roll my eyes at her...

"Well you look sexy.." kat said...i blow a kiss at her..

"Ofcourse ill because you choosed it.." i told her...she looked at me confuse...

"What i choosed it...it was not the bikini i brought for you..." kat explained...i looked at her..

"Come on now its not the rbight time to joke around..." i told her..she shake her head at me..

"No care im not joking i swear i didnt brought this one.."

"But i told bekah to give me the bikini you brought...this is what she gave me.." i told her...we turned are head towards bekah...for answers but she was busy staring at matt body...i roll my eyes at her..i hit her arms..

"Ouch"

"Now who is drooling.." i smirkled

,"what you want" she said again staring at matt body...

"I told you to give me the bikini kat brought When i was in shower...you gave me this right.."

"Hmmmm" bekah said without looking at us...she kept staring at matt

"See.." i told kat...

"Bekah were did you get this..?" Kat asked her..but she didnt answered...kat went and stand in front of her blocking matt view...

"Hey.." bekah protested..but kat roll her eyes..

"Were did you get this..?" Kat asked her pointed at my bikini...

"How would i know...ask her..." bekah said pushing kat away...

"What do you mean you dont know..you gave me this right..." i asked bekah..but she simply shake her head..

"No i didnt..."

"But you came back right to keep the sunscreen..?"

"no i didnt...bonnie said she wanted too so i kept sunscreen with us..i didnt came back.. i was with matt" she explained...

"Then who gave me this..?" I asked kat...she shuggered her shoulder..

"Maybe it was klaus" she wickled at me...

"Shutup.."

"I mean look at him..he is looking at you now and then..like he wants to take you down right now " i hit kat arms...I looked at klaus...staring at his perfect body...he locked his eyes with mine...smirkling at me...using hand gesture saying that i was looking good...maybe it was him...i blushed thinking about klaus in my room when i was naked in shower...i felt kat holding my waist and pulling me with her inside the water

We all girls started playing water fights again...soon enough all boys joined us...i felt some one lifting me ..it was kol...i tried my best to struggle in his arms but his hold was tight...he get the hold of me and throw me in water...as soon as i came out..i jumped on him...and pushed him in water too...soon enough the water fight was divided into girls and boys...kat and elijah were fighting and laughing climbing on eachother...to droll them in water... bekah and matt wete sitting on the bench outside the lake cuddling and kissing eachother...lexi and stefan were busy talking about something...bonnie was busy struggling at kol arms..

"Care help.." she yelleed ..i nodded a her...i swim towards her...but i was been held by klaus in mid way...he held me tightly towards himm...making sure i didnt reach towards kol..i struggle in his arms..He chuckled at me

" stop struggling sweetheart..its not gonna work.."

"I can try.." i told him...

"You smell good.." klaus whispered in my ears..presing me to his chest...he wrapped his hands on my belly...he started moving them..

"Klaus.." i whispered...

"Yes.."he whispered..moving his fingers on my stomach...i made myslef free from his grip and turned around and started smashing water at him...and started making my way to the corner of the lake on the opposite side from were everyone is playing...their was a tree i leaned towards it... i started laughing at klaus...i saw him rubbing his eyes..and looking around searching for me...when he saw me ..he gave me a devilish smile while swimming towards me...he came an stand in front of me...holding me closer to him...

"Someone is having fun " klaus said...i wrapped my arms around his neck...pulling him closer to me while i leaned on the tree ..he came forward and kissed my cheeks...

"Yea im enjoying with you guys.." i told him soflty moving my fingers in his hairs..

"Red suits you ".Klaus said leaning on me keeping his face on my shoulder...maybe it was him who brought this bikini...i felt him kissing my shoulder slightly sucking it...i moved my fingers slowly in his hairs...kissing his shoulder too...he started kissing my neck...sucking it...moving his tongue on my wet body...he kept his one hand on my waist and other hand on the tree near my face...he strted kissing and sucking my neck pushing me towards the tree and pressing himself on me...his wet bare body sent shiver through my body...his chest was touching my chest...he started kissing my cheeks...he lips were soft...the way he always kisses me makes me feel like im a treasure which can break easily...he always kiss me softly...making sure that im not hurt..as if im breakble...

He moved other hand on my face...pressing his lips to mine...his kiss waas soft like always..he started sucking my lower lips...i moan...wrapping my arms tightly around his neck puling him closer to my body...kiss was turned from soft to passionate...we kiss like that for minutes...for now nothing else mattered to us..just being in eachother arms and kissing was only think we wanted...he moved his other hand from my face to my hips...pressing me more tightly towards him...

"Your making me lose control..i cant stopped myself" klaus said resting forehead on mine...i kept my hands on his chest rubbing it slightly with my thumbs...

" then dont" i whispered looking in his eyes...he stare at me...holding my face in his palm..he chuckled..

"Not now..." he said kissing me slightly on lips i nodded at him...he held my hands and wrapped them around his neck from behind..making me climb on his back..before i could ask him..what he was doin he started swimming towards everyone...we all played volleyball for hours enjoying ourself in water...

"Come on love lets get you out..your shivering.." klaus said wrapping his arms around me...i nodded at him...we went out of the lake to sit on the bench...klaus started rubbing the towel on my hair...he wrapped the towel on my shoulder and sat besides me...

"I like it here...with you" klaus said i smiled at him...

"Why didnt you told me early that you like me..?" I asked him wondering what took him so long to accept the fact that he likes me...

"I dont know...i mean i wanted to tell you about how i fell...i had that feeling that you too feel something for me...but i was still afraid wondering what if you reject me...your beautiful caroline..i dont desrve to be with you ...you deserve someone who is better then me..." he whispered staring at his hands...i knew that he was trying his best not to let his emotion coming in our way...i held his hands in my mine making him look at me...

"i dont want someone who is better then me..i want someone who makes me feel better like no one evr did...thats what you do klaus...you make me feel better ...make me happy...you make me feel special klaus...no one ever did that before...i want to be with you because i like you for who you are..." I told him ..he smiled at me…wrapping his arms around me..he kissed my cheeks..

"how could I get so lucky…" Klaus whispered…I chuckled at him..kissing his cheeks…I saw everyone making their way out of lake..

"its feels like its freezing" bonnie said wrapping a robe on her body..

"we should go inside" kol said wrapping his arms around bonnie..we all nodded at them making our way inside the house…matt and bekah said they would be joining us later...stefan and lexi were not were near us..

"were is damon and elena...?" i asked bonnie...i saw her looking at kol..and smirkling among themselfes..

"dont ask" she said ..i looked at her confuse i didnt understand what she meant by that...i looked at klaus saw him smirkling too...

"tell me" i asked him...

"enjoying eachothers taste.." klaus whispered in my ears my eyes got widen from realization...klaus laughed at my reaction..wrapping his arms around me and making our way inside following others

****

NO ONE P.O.V

I saw her laughing, swimming , enjoying herself in lake..; she looked beautiful like always ..her blue eyes were deep like ocean…..i clicked her pics in different different angel..i hide myself in forest making sure no one saw me…I clicked her pics when she was laughing..when she was swimming…her smile was something that made me fell in love with her…she looked beautiful in bikini…I knew she would that's why I choosed that for her and kept in her bathroom making sure she didn't saw me….watching her bath was something that turned me on..her body was perfect she looks liked an bloodsucking angle…red suited her like I always imagined her in….i saw her kissing that guy.. I could feel anger raising in my body…I wanted nothing but to claim her mine…she was mine only mine…I closed my camera and put it in my bag with various pictures of her..only her..

CAROLINE FORBES ….my angel…

_soon enough ill make you mine_….i thought as i turned around to the other side of the forest making sure no one sees me...

****


	11. Chapter 11

chpter 11

**LEXI P.O.V**

i saw everyone playing around, matt and rebekah were cuddling together..i still remember when bekah used to cry thinking that matt will never like her..it used to take almost hours for us to calm her down..i shake my head at that though she is just a child..when she first came to town she was just like every new comer afraid to make friends,caroline was the first person who did friendship with her then introduced to all of us..she is a nice girl inface all the mikaelson are, i still remember when care introduced klaus to us..i got protective but i saw how much happy she was with klaus they were close enough..always sharing things.. dreaming about eachother..klaus was the only reason she started coming to college by herself started to live her life happily again..i didnt wanted klaus to hurt her she is my sister,everything i ever wished for and the thing i would die for..i look around and saw her laughing with kol while they were water fighting..she looked happy, her happiness is something that is important in my life after our mom died it was hard for us to handle eachtoher..we both were equally broke specially care..she was always moomy little girl..it was hard for her to live without mom..like it was me to live without dad..but now we handle eachother pretty well...we dont need dad in our life anymore..he left us when we were kid without thinking how mom willl raise us or how it must be hard for their daughters to live without a dad...he didnt want him in our life..it always will be me and care..our mom was everything our mom , friend ,and dad too...i saw care waving at me asking me to join them in lake.i shake my head at her as a no and waved back she gave me nod making her wave towards bonnie to help her from kol but was been held midwa y by klaus. i heard her giggling his in arms.i smiled at her happines...it changed so much..few months ago we girls were scared to face the world..and they all are happy in they lovers arms..excepts me..

"i see your enjoying yourself..?" i heard a voice . i turned around and saw stefan making his way towards me..he was totally wet..and not to mention shirtless..he sat besides me..i smiled at him he was a good friend of mine talking to him always made me feel safe, he understands me and knows exactly what i feels.. i took the towel from my lap and started rubbing his hairs..

"yup, im having fun infact we all are. i mean in college we hardly stay together everyone are busy in studies..you guys get yourself busy in sports..vacation is the only time we can spent with eachother." i told him..he got the hold of my hanf and made me sat besides him..

"even we are happy you know..it was damon idea to have a trip but kol sugeested to call you guys too..he irritated damon until he accepted the offer..he wanted to spent time with bonnie" stefan said laughing slightly. i look at kol and bonnie they were happily cuddling eachother in giggles at something kol said..her smile was reaching her eyes..

"he wont hurt her right..?" i asked him looking at the smiling couple

"who kol..?" he asked .. i gave him a nod

"nah he wont...his feeling are genuine..we all warned him not to play with her feeling like he did with other girls but he simply smiled at us saying that he loves bonnie and she was not like anyother girls" stefan said assuring me a smile, i smiled at him looking around at everyone ..kat and elijah were climbing on eachothers back , matt and rebekah were kissing eachother and whokn ows damon and elena were...and care..i looked around but caroline was no were to be seen..

"where is care..?" i asked him or to myself.. i heard stefan chuckling at me i looked at him confuse

"dont ask" he said..i raised my eyebrow at him..he could see the worries in my eyes, he hold my hands pulling me with him towards the forest..

"where are we going..? and just tell me where is care..?" i asked but he just roll his eyesa t me..we went towards a small meadow in forest from were we can see the whole lake and the front of the house he pointed towards the corner of the lake which was not able to be seen from the other side where we were earlier..i looked at were he pointed.._ohh..._i saw klaus and care kissing eachother is igned in relief but soon enough i immediately closed my eyes not wanting to see my sister making out..

"my eyes...i cant look at my sister making out.." i said closing my eyes more tightly.. i heard stefan laughing at me

"already told ya dont ask" he said.. i opened my eyes and saw him still laughing at my reactions i hit his shoulderd

"dont laugh" i hissed at held his hands up in a defence,, i looked around it was nice place..the freshnes of the forest i could smell it..i love greenery i could hear the birds int his atmosphere it felt like they are singing

"when me and damon used to fight this was the place that used to make me calm" stefan said smiling at his own memories

"its beautiful" i whispered..

"yea its sure is" he said i felt him looking at me i tried to ignore his glare on me

"its my favourite place too from now on" i grinned at him he smiled at me without saying anything..i started dancing moving from one place to another enjoying the freshness and the wind that hit my face and hair...

"you know when we used to do camping with mom and dad..he used to take us in such places too..thats why im fond of such places surrounded by tree, birds, bunnies..care have a softcorner for bunnies she always used to cry and beg dad to trying to convince him to let her take them with her ..i miss that fun when it was just me dad care and mom..i miss it.. i miss my mom..my dad.." i said softly tears starting forming in my eyes

"hey you have us" he said wrappping his arms around me he kissed my forehead placing his hands on my face making me look at him

"your gonna be fine..you always have been" he told me but i simply shake my head at him

"noo.. i wont be fine" i whispered tears falling down my face..i trie to look away from him but he just kept his hold tight on my face makiing me look at him

"yes you will be lexi..you always have been..your strong..you took care of caroline you gave her everything she asks for.. you took care of yourself..it indicates how much strong you are your mom is gonna be so proud of you" stefan said smiling at me.

"really..?" i asked him

"ofcourse she will be prod of you..where ever she is she would be so happy so see her beautiful daughter took such a good care of her house and of caroline she will be happy to see you so grownup and matured" his words made me cry more i hugged him tightly hiding my face in his neck i felt him kissing my head

"thank you stef, you always been there for me' i whispered softly..he hugged me tightly

"and ill always be there for you" he whispered i smiled in his neck..i looked at him smiling he wiped my tears with his thumbs..i could feel his thumb starting to caress my cheeks..i saw a shadow ruunning behindh im.. i moved away from his grip

"i saw some one" i said running towards the way i saw the shadow..when i reach there was no one there..i turned around looking at every corner but there was no one

"who was it..?" stefan asked his breathing getting heavy from running..i shake my head at him

"i dont know i didnt saw the face.."

" maybe there was no one around...it must have been your hallucination it happenes with everyone..and infact there is no one in miles excepts us " stefan said assuring me with a smile..i looked at him maybe he was right it must have been my hallucination..

"come on lets go.." stefan said hedling his hand out for me..i smiled at him holding his hands in mine..one last time i turned around wondering was it really a hallucination...i flet stefan squeezing my hands making me walk with him...we both made our way towards the house holding eachother hands..

**CAROLINE P.O.V**

we all went inside the house we all were shivering like hell...klaus wrapped his arms around me tightly rubbing his hands on my arms trying to make me warm..i hide my face in his neck..we all made our way towards the fireplace…me and Klaus got cuddle in the couch while kol and bonnie did the same..kat and elijah went to kitchen to make coffee for all of us…I got cuddle in Klaus chest tangling my legs with his…he covered both of us in a blanket holding me tightly towards him..i could feel his body shivering too..i pressed myself close to him..rubbing my thumb on his chest…he smiled at me kissing forehead…we sat like that for minutes making both of our body warm against eachother….i saw kat and Elijah making their way towards living room handling us our coffee..i held the coffee mug in my palms tightly enjoying the warmnesss it gave me..klaus sipped his coffee then pressed the mug corner on my cheeks slightly rubbing it with the mug..i smiled at him..resting my body against him he wrapped his one hand around my waist and other held the mug..it was quite silence for minutes until we all saw damon and Elena making their way downstairs damon was shirtless holding her on his back while Elena was busy kissing his neck..elena was wearing nothing but damon shirt…they both didn't even saw us ..they were busy in their own world kat and mine eyes got widen at the scene in front of us..while Elijah and klaus tried to hide their laughter...bonnie was busy in whispering something to kol…it was Elijah who cleared his throat..kol and bonnie looked at Elijah while we all were looking at damon and Elena…as they saw us damon simply dropped Elena from his back composing himself and making her fall on bum…elena gave him a death glare but soon enough she hide herself behind damon..

"ouchhh" kat said grinning slightly at elena…it was kol who started laughing out loud..making us laugh too..the expression on damon and Elena faces were priceless.. I felt Klaus hiding his face in my shoulder..i rubbed his hairs with my finger while trying my best to control my laughter..we all could see Elena face redden with embarrassment..

"see caroline this is what I was talking about tasting eachother.." Klaus chuckled..

"so damon how tasty was our lovely elena..?" kol grinning at him..

"ewwwwww kol shutup.." me kat and bonnie yelled at him at the same time..but he just shrugged his shoulder at us..

"what..? just asking…" kol said…he looked at damon waiting for an answer..damon gave him a small smile while throwing his shoes at kol…we all started laughing at them..me and kat were smirkling at Elena making her more embarrassed…

"so tell me have you tried dog shot…?..was it good..? " kol asked bluntly smirkling at both of them we all knew he just wanted to embarrassed them more..elijah and Klaus both nodded at kol question waiting for damon answer..elena was literally hiding her face in damon neck..while damongave a boyish grin to us

"why don't you guys try it on your girls then tell me whether you liked it or not…" damon smirkled at them wrapping his arms around Elena…we girls blushed at his comment while boys grinned at eachother..i felt Klaus arms tighten around my waist pulling me closer to him..he kissed me earlobe making me blush more..before we could say anything the main door got opened and we saw lexi and Stefan matt and bekah making their way inside..all of them stopped dead in track staring at shirtless damon and redden Elena in damon shirt…they all had a ? sign on their face kol was about say something but matt held his hands up stopping him

"its best if we didn't know" matt said chuckling at us…kol nodded at him..

"bye.." damon said waving at us..we all looked at him confuse

"where are you going..?" Stefan asked him..damon smirkled at us..picking Elena in bridal style

"what you think.." he wickled at us..making his way upstairs..

"please wash the sheets later " kol yelled at them..i shake my head at him..lexi sat besides me so that I was between her and Klaus.. I rested my back against her shoulder and faced klaus keeping my head on his shoulder and my legs tangled with his ..making myself comfortable in between them I could see Klaus rolling his eyes at me..i heard lexi whispering in my eyes _kitten_. i pushed her with my arms keeping my head on Klaus shoulder I saw bekah and matt sat on the ground…bekah kept her head on matt shoulder..whispering something which made matt smiled.. I smiled at them

"should I be concern that you looking at rebekah in such loveydovey way?" I heard Klaus asking me..i hit his chest snuggled in his neck kissing it slightly..he chuckled at me

"bekah and matt look happy together" I whispered..

"yea they are…I just hope that matt never hurt her because it would be hard for me to break his face..he is one of my friend.." Klaus said I could feel the seriousness in his voice..i smiled

"matt would never hurt her..i know him from sandbox Klaus..he knows how to respect a girl..and we all could see even you can see love for your sister in his eyes " I assured him..he just nodded at me..

"I just want bekah to be happy.." Klaus said softly..i could see the protectiveness in his eyes for his sister..same me and lexi have for eachother

"we all want her to be happy too..and she is happy with matt" I told him…he just gave me a small nod ..he started brushing my hairs softly..i closed my eyes inhaling his scent..i could feel his fingers caressing my waist..i was still in bikini..his each movements on my skin was sending me a shiver…i looked at the watch it was 12 in afternoon..we all were kind of tired lake fighting was killing our legs now..but still we all had fun today..except lexi and Stefan..we didn't knew where they were…I looked at Klaus he was falling a sleep..i slowly turned around to look at lexi..stefan head was on her lap his eyes closed…while lexi was staring at him..

"where were you before..?" I asked her keeping my voice low..

"me and Stefan were having a walk in forest.." she whispered….i raised my eyebrow at her..but she just roll her eyes at me

"stop making assumptions we didn't do anything..we were just talking…" she said brushing stefan hairs softly...i could see happiness in her eyes..i always used to think that lexi has feeling for Stefan even I asked her many a times but she used to deny it saying that she feels nothing towards Stefan…but now I could see the happiness in her eyes..the same happiness i see in Elena bonnie kat bekah..maybe that's what they see in me too..the way lexi was staring at him was so much of love and care..i was hurt that she didn't told me how she felt for him..i mean im her sister I have rights to know..she was the first person whom I shared my secret of crushing on Klaus..then why would she hide something like this from me…I just gave her a small nod..i look around trying to cover my emotions.. I saw everyone almost in sleep..even Klaus was falling a sleep..i kept my head on his shoulder again closing my eyes letting the sleep take over it…

We all woke up when we felt someone rang the front door bell…I growled in klaus chest hating the person who ever disturbed my sleep..everyone was so tired that no one was ready to get up and answer the door…I tired to sleep but the bell rang again..i looked at everyone..they were closing their ears to avoid the voice…I snarled at them…but still me and klaus didnt wake up..it was damon who came downstair looking pissed at us

"what a pleasent surprise" damon yelled as soon as he opened the door..it made us all jump..we all turned around amd saw him hugging none other then tyler..i felt klaus grip tighten on my waist

"and i thought he was gone for good" klaus mummered under his breath..i squeeze his arms..giving him a smile..he smiled back pulling closer to him..we all saw tyler making his way inside..he locked his eyes with mine

"i missed this place" he said smiling at everyone but then locked his eyes with me..

"here he goes again" klaus said kissing my temples..


	12. Chapter 12

ATTN: holla guys... i really appreciate your thoughts and reviews.. sorry for taking so much time to upload the chapter.. I hope the wait was worth it :)

* * *

Best Friends Forever …?

By lovelyridz

* * *

Chapter 12

**CAROLINE P.O.V**

We all saw Tyler making his way inside the house smirking widely.. the way he said he missed this place while looking at me made me move closer to klaus. .kol was the second person tyler hugged as he came inside..tyler gave everyone a quick hug while making his way towards us..i could feel his eyes on me making me tensed he came an stand In front of us he smiled at Klaus

"how are you mate..?" he said patting klaus shoulder.. klaus stare at Tyler's hands on his shoulder while giving him a tight smile.. tyler smiled back turning his head towards me.. he gave me a wide grin his eyes rolling over my body ..me in bikini was making me uncomfortable now specially when he was staring at me like I was a meat his glare was been noticed by Klaus because he soon enough wrapped the blanket around my body…tyler leaned forward giving me a tight hug..he literally squeezed me in his arms…I pulled away alittle harshly giving him a small smile trying to hide my irritation…I held Klaus hand in mine…moving closer to him…he wrapped his arms around me…tyler eyed Klaus arms on my waist his smiles vanished and his eyes turning into dark..but he quickly covered it with a smile…he turned around walking towards damon

"So what did I missed..?" tyler asked looking at everyone before damon could say anything kol laughed

"Well you just missed damon Elena make out section…" kol said chuckling at damon…while everyone had small smile on their face..

"ahhhhh I can't believe I missed it" tyler said patting damon's back…damon just brushed his hands away…

"yea yea yea very funny…I will laughed at you guys too when the tables will be turned" damon said using a quote.. we roll our eyes at him…

"and to answer to your questions you missed the lake fight" matt said hugging sleepy bekah close to him…tyler looked at everyone…

"well that explains your clothes…"he said grinning at us…I simply hugged the blanket tighter to my body..

"so what was so urgent that you went at first place…?" stefan asked tyler curiously …all head turned towards tyler waiting for his answer

"Mom wanted my suggestion regarding the family business" he explained we all nodded at him..

"so as soon as the work was done I came back…I didn't wanted you guys to miss me long enough" tyler said chuckling at his own joke..i heard klaus scoffed at his comment I hit him slightly with my elbows but he just rolled his eyes at me…..

" so what's the plan for today…?"tyler asked looking at everyone..we all looked at eachother..

"nope we don't have any plan yet.." kat pouted ..

" well that's good because I have a plan" tyler said ..we looked at him waiting for him to share his plan..but instead of sharing he turned around making his way upstairs..

"Are you going to share your plan or you just going to keep us waiting ..?" damon yelled at him..he stopped mid way in staircase turning around to look at us

"we are here for fun right..? then there is no fun without party..so party at 8 till then we should get some sleep" tyler said grinning at us….we all looked at him with widen eyes.. _PARTY …OMGGGG WE LOVE PARTIES SPECIALLY ME AND ELENA… _dancing, singing , drinking was fun …we all started screaming in excitement like we never did party before..no matter how much we did parties it was never enough….kat ran towards me pushing klaus away from me and enveloping me in a hug…

"why you guys screaming..?" we all turned around looking at sleepy Elena rubbing her eyes standing on the staircase few steps behind tyler ..

"Because we are having a party tonight" bonnie yelled from her lungs making kol scared a bit..we all laughed at her..elena eyes got widen in excitements she opened her arms running towards us pushing away tyler and the smirkling damon who stood in the middle of the living room with his arms open to let elena hugged him. but she pushed him away jumping on me in excitement..we all laughed at damon when his smirk vanished..

"Whhooooooaaaa partyy.." she screamed as soon as she hugged me we all hugged each other screaming in excitement

"Slow down cats.." damon chuckled at us..we broke our hug and gave him a dead stare

"shutup" we all snapped at him..

"Really sweetheart calm down" klaus said grinning at me..but instead of calming down i gave him a wide grin jumping on him giving him a tight hug as i wrapped my legs around his waist..he held me tightly to his body..before we could recollect kat jumped on me..soon enough so did everyone else and made it a group hug...

"Every girl hugging my perfect body..it can't get any better.." i heard kol grin..we roll our eyes at him..everyone broke the hug except me and klaus..i kissed his neck softly before unwrapping my legs around his waist and turning around to look at everyone..klaus wrapped him arms around me keeping me close to him..

"well that settle then party at 8" tyler said from the staircase..we all looked at him forgetting his existence in our excitement..he turned around giving us a smile making his way upstairs..but he stopped in the midway turning to look at us..

"and the last thing for you girls" he said pointed at all of us..we looked at him in questioning..

"wear something sexy" tyler grinning..he winkled at me making his way upstairs..

"It's good that we all packed party dress just in case" bekah said clapping her hands in joy..matt shake his head at his girlfriend in laughter while bringing her closer to him and kissing her temple..i looked at kat in excitement..she gave me her best happiest grin enveloping in a hug _again_..and pushing klaus_ again_

"Elijah get your girl off my girlfriend..she doesn't allow me to hug her properly" klaus pouted pushing kat away from me slightly and hugging my body to him..i smiled in his arms.i looked at kat she had a shocked expression on her face but soon it turned into devilish smile..

"oye british boy are you shushing me ..? don't forget that i was the one who gave you tips to impress care.." kat said smiling devilishly at him..my eyes got widen with his news..i looked at klaus he hid his face in my shoulder in embarrassment..i heard kol and damon whispered 'busted'..

"is it true..?" i asked him trying my best to control my laughter..he simply shake his head i raised my eyebrow at him

"its not true" he said

"no...?" i asked walking away from his grip crossing my arms over my chest

"Okay its true" he stated a small smile forming on his lips

"ofcourse its true..he was like _'please help me to impress Caroline i really like her alot..i want to be with her'_" kat said in british accent..all started chuckling at klaus making him more embarrass...

"Your whipped brother" kol chuckled at him..i narrow my eyes at kol i was going to remind him that he did the same thing last night asking me about bonnie..but before i could say anything bonnie hit him..

"there is nothing whipped in it...its cute..it shows how much klaus likes caroline..so instead of laughing at your brother you should learn something from him" bonnie hissed at him while giving me and klaus and wide smile...we all could see kol smile vanishing away ..damon patted his shoulder sympathetically..i turned around to look at klaus he had smile on his face making the embarrassment vanish..he locked his eyes with me giving me a shy smile..

"awwww i like you "i hugged him tightly before looking at his beautiful face..he smiled at me closing his eyes resting his forehead on me..

"i like you too" he whispered..we both had happiest smile on our faces it was hard for both for us to look away from eachother...it was the_ awwwwww's _from the girls that made us apart..i turned around looking at everyone but still in klaus arms..i could see all smiling at us in joy..i saw a tear fell out of lexi eye but she brush it away before anyone could see it...they all were happy...it was for the first time me and klaus said we like each other in front of everyone without hesitating..

"wow we made a good deal..i did a great job" kat said patting her own shoulder in proud..i chuckled at her

"yea you did..so what gift you want..?" i asked her wickling at her..before she could say laughed

"that isn't necessary she already got what she wanted.." klaus said i looked at him in confusion wondering what is he talking about..

"the deal was two way around" klaus said..i could see kat eyes turning from confusion to shock..

"means..?" matt asked him..

"dont" kat hissed in anger plus worried...

"You should have thought about that before revealing our deal and making me embarrass" klaus chuckled at her..we all moved our head looking between klaus and kat...

"are you going to tell us what you're talking about..?" elijah asked losing his patience

"well miss katherine gilbert made a deal with me that she will help me impress caroline only if i help her to impress elijah..she wanted to know what elijah likes and dislikes are.." klaus said grinning at each and every word...we all could see kat hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment..elijah went forward to envelope her in a hug she immediately hid her face in his neck..

"omg that's the reason you started taking so much interest in history" i said my eyes getting widen from the realization..i covered my mouth to control my laughter..

"and here we thought she started liking history" Bekah chuckled..

"what if i really like history" kat said trying to defend herself..but we all shake our head in laughter

"no you dont..you hate histroy..you used to sleep through all the history lectures..we were the one who used to do your history assignments" lexi told her...kat was about to defend herself but closed her mouth when she realize that it was of no use and she was busted

"katherine gilbert stopped defending herself" bonnie grinned at kat teasing her

"And she started liking her unfavourite subject just to impress elijah.." elena said..we all started teasing her trying to make her more embarrass which indeed we did..

"yea yea yea i did so what.? i like him ill do anything" kat scoffed expressing her feeling..we all could see the blush forming on her cheeks as well..elijah hugged her closer to him kissing her cheeks..which made her blush more..

"and here i thought i always look like tomato" i said resting my back against klaus chest as he held me tighter to him..kat stick her tongue at me which made me laugh...i blow her a kiss which she accepted and kissed back..i saw ellijah rolling his eyes with a smile on our childish behaviour..

"Ohh My God" elena yelled...we all turned are head in her direction wondering what happened...instead of answering us she started running towards the staircase babbling among herself.._ have to do clean up..find a dress ..bath..and only one bathroom .no time to get ready.._ she started babbling among herself until she reached upstairs and disappeared in the bedroom.. we all turned to look at each other laughing at elena behavior until we all realize what she meant... our eyes got widen in realization..one bathroom that mean no time to get ready for a single person everyone will be there too..oh my god..all girls started running upstairs in hurry..i kissed klaus cheeks before running away and leaving very confuse boys behind..

* * *

**BOYS P.O.V **

They saw all the girls running away in hurry..matt step forward a bit to help bekah when he saw her tripled thrice on staircase while running but he stopped himself when caroline help her out..they all stare at them with weird expression..

"Now i really believe the quote_ '__you will never understand a girl completely' _makes sense" matt chuckled while making himself comfortable on sofa..stefan laughed shaking his head..

"your lucky that your single" damon said patting stefan back..

"Believe me when i say I'm not" Stefan said they all could see the sadness on his face..they all looked at each other wondering what to say..they all knew how much stefan loves lexi...but yet he doesn't share that with her

"why dont you let lexi know how you feel about her..?"elijah asked him...

"and taking the risk of losing my friendship...NO thanks" stefan said shaking his head..

"haven't you heard _love is all about taking risks_.." matt commented making them all smile..

"you have to tell her what you feel you can't keep it a secret for long stefan" kol said trying to make stefan understand

"for the first time i have to say that kol is right mate..you can't keep it for long stefan she needs to know...and don't worry you won't lose her as a friend ,she is too kind to do something like that" klaus said ignoring kol offensive glare for his comment...

"That she is" stefan said a small smile forming on the corner of his lips...damon patted his brother back

"Come on don't be broody..tonight tell her what you feel" damon encouraged him...stefan shake his head

"i can't..i don't know what to say to her" stefan said his eyes looking at everyone at each time

"don't be like a scared puppy now" kol said rolling his eyes at him...they all turned their head giving kol a 'shutup' look.. but he just shrugged his shoulder

"Dont listen to him brother..tell lexi what you feel she will understand like the other girls understood us.."

"they understood you guys because they felt the same ..lexi doesn't feel anything for me..I'm nothing but a friend for her" stefan argued which made all of their mouth shut

"You cant know what she feels until you talk to her about it" matt explained..

"what if she rejects me..?"stefan said his worries giving best of him..all boys roll their eyes at stefan..

"why would she reject you i mean look at you.. your so hot.." kol said bluntly..they all turned their head to look at him...klaus raised his eyebrow at kol

"what...? i was stating the fact..he is hot..Masculine..he is everything a girl wants why would she reject him.." kol explained...

"what are you gay now..?" damon smirkled at kol...kol smiled devilshily making his way towards damon..he started moving his hands on damon chest

"what if i say yes...are you going to give me what i need..are you going to make my needs fulfill" kol said moving his fingers seductively on damon face making him uncomfortable…kol started biting his bottom lips moving his other hands on damon chest…damon cleared his throat brushing kol hands away making everyone laugh..kol chuckled at damon

"sorry to disappoint you but I'm not gay..i likes girls and their…..."

"KOL" Elijah interrupted him warning to mind his language..kol rolled his eyes at him..

"what..? as if you don't like Katherine's…."kol stopped himself when he saw Elijah was about hit him but was held by Klaus and damon

"kol apologize" Klaus warned him….

"but I was stating the fact" kol argued ..elijah tried to escape Klaus damon grip but it was of no use..klaus gave a warning look to kol.. kol roll his eyes holding his hands in defense

"sorry I apologize for misbehaving" kol apologize..elijah gave him a small no..damon and Klaus looked at Elijah for minutes letting him calm down then setting him free….

"so stefan it's settled that you're going to say I love you to lexi tonight.." matt said changing the topic and trying to calm the atmosphere..

"But…"

"No buts' either your telling lexi or we will" matt threaten him while everyone nodded their head at him…Stefan looked at everyone he could see that they weren't joking..he nodded at them..everyone clapped their hands in joy..making Stefan smile too

"okay ill tell her that I love her" Stefan smiled

" Stefan remember one thing _with love, you should go ahead and take the risk of getting hurt... because love is an amazing feeling..._" Klaus said a wide grin appearing on his lips…everyone nodded they all had a different smile on their face..thinking about how beautiful love is…they all felt it when they were with their love..a simple smile from their love one makes their day….

"we should write a love quote book Or atleast create an site to advice for love so that people can take advice from us" kol said bringing all of us back to life…they all roll their eyes at him damon hit his head.._oucchh…_kol said as he rubbed his back of the head

"I was serious..i mean look how good we are at love quotes and advice..we should help others making them find their soulmates…you guys are of no use" kol pouted at them..

"come on lets go im kinda feeling sleepy..tyler interrupted my sleep" damon pouted wrapping his arms around kol shoulder they both making their way upstair everyone following around..

"your sleep..? he interrupted my whole vacation..i thought he was gone for good" Klaus snarled thinking about how tyler stares at caroline and behave around her

"Don't be jealous now..give him some break" matt said..matt didn't have any problem with tyler they both made pretty good bonding between them..they had same favourite footballers and movies games..so being with tyler was good for him it was actually fun..

"I think matt's right …plus now that you and caroline like eachother you don't have to worry about him…." Elijah said patting his brother back..thinking about caroline likes him made Klaus smile..he didn't have to worry about caroline feeling now that he knew she liked him a lot..and how much she is afraid to lose him like he is afraid to lose her..klaus would never hurt caroline even if he want too he can't..the way caroline made him feel was different…his thoughts were interruppeted when he felt Stefan patting his shoulder..he looked at Stefan..

" I think now it's time for you to use your own advice…" Stefan said..klaus gave him a confuse look..stefan roll his eyes at Klaus

"Now its time for you to tell caroline that you love her instead of you like her" Stefan said patting Klaus shoulder…that comment made Klaus smile widen…

" I think its time for all of us to say that" Elijah chuckled

"nah not all..except tyler.." klaus said..everyone chuckled at him

" I never knew my brother was so jealous" kol chuckled earning a warning glare from Klaus..kol held his hands in defense…they all shared a laugh making their way inside their room

* * *

**GIRLS P.O.V**

They all rushed towards our door..they saw Elena opening the bag and pulling out the skirts and dresses..she started posing herself in front of mirrors checking out what looks good on her

"skirt can turn damon on" kat smirkled at her as they all went inside picking their bags and looking out for dresses…..elena sat on the sat in frustration..

"I don't know what should I wear…" elena said sadly..they all chuckled at her..bekah made her way towards elena taking the clothes from elena hands..bekah started checking out the clothes..

"hmmmm.. I think this one will be good" bekah said taking out a short skirt and deep neck top….

"are you sure..?" elena asked..bekah nodded at her

"try it on.." bekah said pinching elena cheeks..elena nodded at her making her way towards bathroom..each one of them picked up different their dresses...

"so how does it look..?" they all turned around looking towards the bathroom door..their jaw touched the ground when they saw elena…

"that's definitely gonna turn damon on.." bonnie grinning… they nodded at her..elena smile got widen…she started clapping her hands making her way towards the mirror..when she saw how sexy she looks it made her smile even more…her tops was sexy deep neck..her skirt reached till her mid thigh..she indeed was looking sexy no doubt damon going to go crazy tonight..elena started brushing her hair..the only thing that can distinguish elena Katherine where their hairs…the people who know them quite well can easily recognize who elena and Katherine is..but people who don't they can't…they all started talking about what should they wear ..which heels , tops, dress..they started teasing eachother about what the boys would think about the dressing….when everyone started having bath it was already 7…they all started dressing up…caroline wore a backless black top leaving her whole back bare and jeans skirt that reached her midthights she was eager to see Klaus reactions when he sees her…she curled her each hair perfectly leaving them bouncing on her shoulder…. Katherine wore a red strapless dress that reached her midthighs..bonnie wore strapless dress too that reached her mid thigh rebekah and lexi wore skirts too..they all looked in mirror making sure that everything was perfect…they looked at eachother and grinned..

"I can't wait to see damon reaction.." elena grinned like an cat.. they all nodded at her thinking about the same thing..they all took a self shot of themselves..everyone tried to hide their smile composing their face..they were eager so see boys reaction…when they opened the door of their room it was dark outside..they held eachother hands while climbing down the stairs as they were making their way downstairs they could hear soft music playing around..they reached and stood in the middle of the hall they all looked around it was all dark there were deem lights helping them to see things soft music was playing around..the atmosphere was way to much romantic…but thing was there was no one around…

"where is everyone..?" bonnie asked they all shrugged their shoulder

"il check in kitchen" lexi said

"we will come too" bonnie and bekah said..lexi nodded at them as they towards the kitchen..

"ill go upstairs" caroline told kat and elena ..

"okay ill come with you…will you wait here..?" kat asked elena…elena rolled her eyes at them..

"I can wait alone..im not a child anymore" elena said giving them a small smile..they nodded at her..making their way upstairs…caroline and kat hold eachother hands while climbing the stairs again...kat was about to knock the door of boys room but it opened revealing Elijah..he looked at them his eyebrow raised wondering what we were doing..

"we were looking for you guys….so we here to see were you guys are…" kat said looking at Elijah..as Elijah locked his eyes with kat he mouth opened a bit..his eyes roll over her body..kat curled her hairs with her fingers smiling shyly at Elijah the tension between them was making caroline uncomfortable..caroline cleared her throat making them break their eyes contact…they looked at her both trying to hide their embarrassment

"where is Klaus..?" caroline asked Elijah..elijah inside the door..

"he is inside while others are on roof.." caroline nodded at him..

"ill go inside you guys go downstair" caroline commented..she didn't wanted to be the third wheel between kat and Elijah..they nodded at her..while making their way downstairs Elijah kept his hands on kat lower back guarding her..kat turned around wickling at caroline..caroline shake her head in laughter making her way inside…

* * *

**CAROLINE P.O.V**

I made my way inside the room..i look around but there was no one…elijah said Klaus was inside right..? caroline thought she looked around..the room was messy..i roll my eyes..ofcousre It would be messy what do you expect from boys….i started cleaning the room..picking up all their clothes placing them on the chair..i walked over the bed cleaning it..placing the sheets and pillows at their place..i removed the jacket from the bed..as I picked up the jacket there was a sketchbook on bed….i sat on the bed picking up the sketch book and opened it..my jaw dropped in shock when I saw the sketch was of mine…it was beautiful….i had the biggest grin on my face..i was smiling in it..the way it was sketch was beautiful..i never thought that I looked like this..or someone can draw me like this..i looked at the end of the page..it was a sign..sign of Klaus..the sketch was made by Klaus…he sketched me so beautifully.._is this the way he sees me…? _I turned the pages they were all sketches of mine…the last picture was of today..me leaning against the tree in the lake looking at the picture the same way I was looking at Klaus….my eyes were bright..i could easily see that in picture I was blushing..i had a shy smile on my face….all the pictures were beautiful..i could feel tears forming in my tears…

"well you look sexy.." i jumped dropping the book when I heard voice behind me….

* * *

Author note: Here is the chapter I hope it was worth the wait…give me your reviews regarding the chapter..so what you guys think what will happened next..?

1-How is all boys gonna react when they see the girls..?

2-What will tyler say when he see caroline..and how will Klaus react towards it..?

3-Will Stefan tell lexi that he loves her..if he did will lexi reject him.?

Give me your opinions ;) until then see ya next time


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews..:) i really appreciate you guys liking my both the stories..thank you all the people who favorite and follows my story...its the longest chapter till now, i hope you will like it  
**

* * *

**Best Friends Forever..?**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chapter 13

**CAROLINE P.O.V**

I made my way inside the room..i look around but there was no one…Elijah said Klaus was inside right..? i thought i looked around..the room was messy..i roll my eyes..of-course It would be messy what do you expect from boys….i started cleaning the room..picking up all their clothes placing them on the chair..i walked over the bed cleaning it..placing the sheets and pillows at their place..i removed the jacket from the bed..as I picked up the jacket there was a sketchbook on bed….i sat on the bed picking up the sketch book and opened it..my jaw dropped in shock when I saw the sketch was of mine…it was beautiful….i had the biggest grin on my face..i was smiling in it..the way it was sketch was beautiful..i never thought that I looked like this..or someone can draw me like this..i looked at the end of the page..it was a sign..sign of Klaus..the sketch was made by Klaus…he sketched me so beautifully.._is this the way he sees me…? _I turned the pages they were all sketches of mine…the last picture was of today..me leaning against the tree in the lake looking at the picture the same way I was looking at Klaus….my eyes were bright..i could easily see that in picture I was blushing..i had a shy smile on my face….all the pictures were beautiful..i could feel tears forming in my tears…

"Well you look sexy.." i jumped dropping the book when I heard voice behind me…I turned an saw tyler standing near the doorframe shirtless his arms cross over his chest his eyes roll over my body I could see smirk appearing on his face..i cleared my throat..tyler looked at me his eyebrow raised..

"so what are you doing here..?" he asked..

"I was waiting for Klaus…he is in shower I guess" he nodded at me..i could see irritation on his face but I didn't care what he feels..his glare on me was making me feel uncomfortable specially when we were alone in this room with Klaus in bathroom..i tried avoiding his glare waiting when he will move out of the room but he didn't..he stand still staring at me….i wanted Klaus to be here now with me..i closed my eyes, slowing breathing before speaking..

"I'll go wait for him downstairs" I said…_its better than waiting in front of you when your staring at me creepily _ I thought making my way towards the door..before I could move out tyler blocked my way keeping his hands on the door frame..i stopped backing away a little..

"let me go" I told him..

"How about you save me a dance tonight" he smirk rolling his eyes over my body…the way he was staring I wanted nothing but to fed his eyeball to the dog..if it could have been someone else I could have hit him but been near tyler made me fear him with no reasons..i wanted to snap at him but I stopped myself because first he was damon and Stefan friend and second I didn't wanted to spoil our vacation and third the last and the main thing I didn't wanted a fight between Klaus and tyler..i knew Klaus already hates him I didn't wanted to give him enough reasons..

"No, but thanks for asking" I told him trying my best to speak calmly..his smirk vanished, he moved closer to me..his face turned into anger..

"and may I ask why..?" he hissed slowly..no matter how much kat trained me to stay strong, I became weak in front of him..just looking in his eyes gave me fear..i could feel my words stuck in my throat afraid to came out.

"What going on in here..?" I heard Klaus voice..i turned around looking at him signing in relief...i wanted to go running towards him giving a hug telling him everything but I couldn't I could already see anger in his eyes by seeing tyler closer proximity to me, I shake my head at him..

"Nothing I was waiting for you" I told him keeping distance from tyler he didn't look convince but somehow managed to avoid the topic..he gave me a smile turning his glare towards tyler his eyes turning into anger..

"Sweetheart why don't you go downstairs and join the others..I'll be downstairs in 10" he said giving me a smile..i looked at him confuse..i mean I told him that I was waiting for him but he was shushing me away I aleast thought that he would tell tyler to go but instead he told me to go away.. it hurted me a little but I gave him a small smile I turned and saw tyler looking at me but I ignored him making my way downstairs in rush…as I moved downstairs I could see the lights were still deem..i slowly climbed down the stairs walking towards the living area I saw everyone except tyler Klaus and Stefan in living room with their girlfriends..kat and Elijah were slowly dancing enjoying each other embrace..kol and bonnie were whispering to each other while Elena was taking kat and elijah pictures through cell she waved at me to join her..i smiled making my way towards her..

"Where is damon..?" I asked her snuggling her shoulder..she blushed

"He is on the roof with matt talking about something" she said..

"So he hasn't seen you yet..?" I raised my eyebrow..she shake her head..

"Nope.." she said popping the P….

"Good…I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees you" I winked at her making her laugh..She waved her cel in the air

"You can use it to click pictures if you want" she said chuckling ..i snatched the cell phone from her ..

" I can do that" I smiled..We saw tyler making his way down staring at me while disappearing in the kitchen

"What was all that about..?" I heard Elena asking me..even she might have noticed his glare…I shake my head at her looking at my hands..

"Care what is it..?"

"Nothing" I told her smiling at her..

"Are you going to tell me or should I call kat to interrogate you..?" she blackmailed me..i stare at her in shock…signing in frustration I rubbed my face with my hands..i knew she wasn't going to back away easily..so I told her what happened earlier I saw her face getting angry her fist tighten..

"He doesn't take an no does he..?" she hissed, she was about to stand but I quickly hold her hands making her sit down..

"Don't please, I don't want any fights plus he is friend with damon.." I told her but she just shake her head

"No care, he should learn his limits" she argued..i nodded at her squeezing her hands..

" I know but not now okay please ,now that everyone is happy I don't want to spoil anything " I told her looking at bonnie and kat enjoying themselves..i turned to look at her begging her not to say anything..it took her quite minutes to agree with me ..she smiled nodding her head..

"Okay, but if he ever tried that stunt again ill damaged his manhood" Elena warned in seriousness pointing her finger at me, I laughed at her anger it was funny to see her talk in such way..kat was the only one who had temper..elena was always calm. whenever she used to get angry on anyone that person didn't even used to get slightly afraid..There was always calmness in her anger too..i tried my best to hide my laughter at her serious voice nodding at her..

"Thinking about breaking damon manhood already?" lexi said passing the beer bottles to us..i chuckled at her before sipping my beer

"Why would I break the things I love" Elena winkled at her..

"ew" I said …I saw bonnie and kol getting loveydovy..i smiled looking at them ..they both looked happy

"They seems to be happy" I said pointed at boonie and kol..lexi and Elena turned to look at them

"yes.." Elena whispered

"at last our kennet ship are together " lexi chuckled making us laugh..i still remember once during our slumber party..we named eachother with ships..like kol and bonnie kennet, damon and Elena delena..me and Klaus klaroline…the fun we had that day teasing each other was unforgettable..i saw Klaus damon making their way out laughing about something..as damon eyes locked at Elena his stopped talking his eyes getting widen at elena sight..his lips mouted "wow".. klaus chuckled at him patting his shoulder while making his way towards me..i gave him a force smile trying to hide the hurt I felt when he told me to go downstairs..he came to stand beside me kissing my temple..

"Well you look sexy" he whispered in my ears kissing it softly..i shivered at his words..he said the same thing tyler said earlier..i looked at him giving him a smile turning around watching Elena making her to stand in front of damon closing his mouth with her hand and kissing his lips slightly..damon immediately wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer..he whispered something in her ears making her blush….i saw Stefan making his way towards us..i smiled at him..he was looking cute in his Henley tshirt..simple but sweet..

"You look cute" I told him..he smiled kissing my cheeks..

"Thanks care.." he smiled turning towards lexi who was using Elena cell phone to click pics..

"Come on lets dance.." we heard him asking lexi as he held out his hands for her..she accepted it blushing a little..stefan took them on the middle of the floor spinning her around then wrapping his hands around her waist pulling her to his chest…._why don't they just get together_ I thought shaking my head at them..i saw kat and Elijah still dancing together in their own world not caring about anyone..i felt Klaus arms tighten around me..i turned to look at him..but he just smiled taking my hands softly in his intertwined our finger, he led me to the floor smiling at stefan as he spin me over then wrapping his hands around my waist and holding one hand in his over his chest and pulling me closer..i felt him kissing my nose tip then resting his forehead again mine..the anger or hurt that I felt was vanished as soon as he held me in his arms..it was perfect being in his arms surrounded by soft and romantic atmosphere…_I wanna grow old with you _song started playing in background making it feel more perfect…

_Another day_  
_Without your smile,_

I felt Klaus fingers touching my cheeks moving them slowly making me smile..i saw everyone enjoying themselves in their lovers arms even if lexi and Stefan were still friends they too were enjoying looking in each others eyes

_Another day just passes by_  
_But now I know_

_How much it means_  
_For you to stay_  
_Right here with me_

I kept my head on Klaus shoulder wrapping my arms around his waist he held me tightly kissing my head …matt and bekah were dancing softly kissing each other at the same time too..

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger_  
_But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer_

I felt Klaus cheeks on my head hugging me tightly to him..i heard him murmuring the song while his thumb made patterns on the bare back

_I wanna grow old with you_  
_I wanna die lying in your arms_

He murmured slowing moving in a rhythm of the song pulling me closer to him as much as possible..the way he was murmuring the song slowly was making me want to kiss him..no one did this for me before..it made me feel special..

_I wanna grow old with you_  
_I wanna be looking in your eyes_

I felt his lips on my eyes slowly kissing it..i opened them to look at his beautiful face..he had love in his eyes..i slowly moved my fingers under his eyes moving them gently..he closed his eyes feeling my touch his eyelashes flattering on my fingers..i leaned forward kissing his eyes keeping my other hand around his neck pulling him closer

_I wanna be there for you_

_Sharing everything you do_  
_I wanna grow old with you_

We both sang softly resting our forehead on each other..we both had smile on our faces..he leaned forward softly touching his lips to mine..we kissed more then once…until the kiss was turned into passionate…he sucked my lower lips slightly moving his thumb on my bare back making me go crazy..his each touch gave shiver to my body…

_A thousand miles between us now _  
_ It causes me to wonder how_

_Our love tonight remains so strong _  
_ It makes our risk right all along_

"Your lack of clothes are distracting me" he chuckled on my lips before kissing them again..i smiled in his lips keeping my palm on his face..so that everytime he smiled my dip of the finger touched his dimples...we saw everyone kissing around except lexi and Stefan ..tyler was no where to be seen as if I cared..i was happy been in Klaus arms wanting nothing but to kiss him..

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger _  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer

"You noticed them so soon enough" I laugh sarcastically getting upset at not seeing the surprise reaction on his face like damon had when he saw Elena...but he just chuckled at me pulling me closer to his lips while moving his hands seductively on my back..

"Believe me, when I saw you in my room I wanted nothing but to attack you on my bed now and then..kissing you like it's never tomorrow.." he whispered his lips slightly touching mine as he spoke..i blush at his words..but he suddenlty turned serious

_I wanna grow old with you _  
_ I wanna die lying in your arms _  
_ I wanna grow old with you _  
_ I wanna be looking in your eyes_

"but when I saw tyler just inches away from you I couldn't help but feel anger raising in me.." he said harshly but yet softly lowering his eyes picking one of my hand and placing it over his chest..

"It was nothing.." I lied whispering softly..he nodded at me squeezing my hands with his thumb..

_I wanna be there for you _  
_ Sharing everything you do _  
I wanna grow old with you

"I know I trust you" he smiled at me making my heart melt..i felt guilty now lying to him about tyler few moments ago we sang together that we will share everything with eachother our moments, feeling and now im lying to him..when he trusts me so much..i was about to open my mouth to tell him but he kissed my lips shushing me..he shake his head..

"let me talk," he requested, I couldn't help but nod at his request

"When you told me that you were waiting for me..i wanted you to stay with me never wanting to let you go but when I saw tyler staring at you.. at your body.. i didn't like it…I knew tyler wasn't dress yet for party so he won't go…so instead of him I told you to go downstairs..i saw the hurt on your face when I told you that but I didn't have any other option" his eyes getting worried a little as he explained..he was worried whether ill be laughing at his possessive or would be angry but I felt none of it... atleast that was the reason he said that right which was for my own good then why should I be angry or disappoint..i should be happy that he cares for so much..i smiled chuckling at him..i rubbed my nose slightly with his..

_Things can come and go I know but _  
_ Baby I believe _  
_ Something's burning strong between us _  
_ Makes it clear to me_

"Your cute when you possessive" I whispered..a small smile appeared on his lips….

"When I'm with you I'm selfish" he whispered at my lips kissing them softly..his tongue tip moving on my lower lip teasing me..

_I wanna grow old with you _  
_ I wanna die lying in your arms _  
_ I wanna grow old with you_

we both sang again softly looking into eachothers eyes..our lips touching eachother as we sang

_I wanna be looking in your eyes_  
_I wanna be there for you_  
_Sharing everything_

we stopped singing when suddenly the soft music was changed turning into loud one..we all saw tyler changing the music raising the volume..we all groaned at him interrupted our precious moments..

"loveydovey atmosphere is damaging my brain..let the real party begin" he spoke eyeing me quickly at the damaging the brain part..i heard everyone groaned at his comment, but dancing on the music..i saw Elena staring at tyler in anger..the anger was not because of music part but for something else..i groaned regretting telling Elena about tyler_..Give me everything tonight_ started playing making kat and lexi bounce up and down singing the intro pitbull rap section moving their hands like rappers..elena held bekah hand pulling her away from matt making her way towards kat and lexi they both started dancing ignoring about others..lexi came running pulling me away from Klaus to the group,pulling bonnie on the way too..

_Tonight I want all of you tonight_  
_ Give me everything tonight_  
_ For all we know we might not get tomorrow_  
_ Let's do it tonight_

we all started singing together yelling, dancing..jumping up and down on the music.. Soon enough all of the boys started dancing..kol was the funniest one in all of us…he started dancing making funny pole dancing steps…he made damon his pole dancing around him making him feel uncomfortable it was elena who pulled damon away from kol yelling at him grinning not to turn damon gay..kol tried using Elijah but looking at elijah angry eyes made him change his decision...he started dancing alone in the middle of the group dancing idiotically enjoying himself drinking beer once a while…he was already drank enough..we all drank a lot..sipping the bottles of beer back to back..we all started dancing special me and elena we both loved dancing…everytime we dance we didn't care about anyone looking at us..even now no matter how much short skirt we were wearing we started dancing in our own world..Removing our heels not letting them spoil our dance, suddenly an arms wrapped around me spinning me around…I knew it was klaus i turned to look at him smiling sweetly when he dropped me..i wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me…now the lights were totally off..even the deem tightly were off we couldn't see anyone face properly only shadows of each others..but no one cared they all were busy dancing seductively with their partners taking advantages of the blackout..

_Don't care what they say_  
_ Or what games they play_  
_ Nothing is enough_  
_ 'Til I have your love_

i felt Klaus hands on my hips..we started dancing slowly even if the music was fast we danced slowly on the fast rhythm some time later I started moving my hips in seductive way making him groan at my touch...i felt his hands moving on my bare back making different patterns..he leaned pulling me closer keeping his head on my shoulder…he hide his face in my hair slowly touching his lips on my crock of the neck without kissing..i knew he was teasing me..i smiled devilishly slowly moving my leg a bit forward placing it in between his legs and pulling him closer…as I pulled him closer my thigh touched his dick making him groan…he suddenly placed his one hand on my neck crushing his lips on mine,I could taste the beer in his mouth while we kissed.. he started kissing me passionately, sucking my lips rolling his tongue on mine..i couldn't help but moan ..

"Someone is moaning.." we heard damon chuckle making me and Klaus apart..it was good that it was blackout so no one knew who it was..i hide my face in Klaus neck in embarrassment I felt him kissing my ears softly…we stayed like that for hours dancing slowly in each others arms…suddenly the deem lights were on…I saw every girl removing their head from her guy neck..we saw tyler smirkling at us..

"lets the main fun begin" he said…we looked at him confuse..

"what fun..dancing is fun" Stefan said quietly irritated…tyler shake his head

"yup i know its fun..but now we are gonna play a game making it more fun" tyler said..making his way to sit down on the middle of the ground moving his hands for us to join him..we all sat with him in circle..kol sat besides tyler, bonnie besides Katherine elijha Stefan lexi damon Elena me Klaus matt rebekah ...me Klaus matt bekah resting our back against the couch…we all looked at him wondering what game is he talking about..

"So which game are playing..?" kat asked him

"Truth or dare..? Hide and seek..? Never have I ever..? stripping...? because you know how much I love it" kol asked his excitement getting best of him..bonnie roll her eyes at him..we all chuckled at him ..tyler shake his head in laughter..

"Nope, it's the game we used to play.." tyler said looking at damon and Stefan..damon and Stefan looked at him confuse then smiled realizing which game he was talking about..

"Are you going to tell us..?" lexi asked sarcastically looking at tyler..he roll his eyes at her…it was damon who answered

"It's a game we used to play we named it 'happy unhappy' where one would note down questions or will give dare in a piece of paper for each person...for example I will write questions or dare for each one of you.." damon said pointing at everyone..we all nodded at him..

"like we all are 13people right including me..so ill write question or dare its upon us what we want to ask the other person..that mean ill write exact 12question for you guys from my side while you guys will do the same,it means in return each person wil be asked 12question...the best part about this game is you can tell anyone or ask anything what you want too to that person without getting caught…because they wouldn't know its you" tyler smirkled..we all smirkled thinking about it..it was cool.._that means I have to ask 12 people except me ofcourse each question..hhmmmm what im gonna ask everyone..? _I thought..i saw everyone deep in thoughts maybe thinking about the questions too..tyler clapped his hands loudly bringing us back to life..he passed on the paper to everyone..we all wrote down our questions and dare to the each one..tyler throw his chits in the bowl passing it to us..we all one by one placed them in the bowl while passing it back to Stefan. He put his fingers in the bowl mixing all the chits together…

"mix it mix it mix itttttt…" kol sang clapping his hands….he was way to drank we all kinda were too…I sat straight keeping my hands on my lap not letting the fan blow my skirt...i was not able to sit..i didn't wanted to give free show to the opposite person who was none other than tyler….i felt Klaus wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to him..i smiled in his arms….he smiled grabbing the pillow from the couch behind us and keeping it on my lap covering my thighs enough not to let the fan blow it..he gave me a caring smile before intertwined our fingers together ..i smiled at his caring ways..keeping my head on his shoulder holding his hands tightly…

"okay so let's start " damon said clapping his hands we all nodded at him clapping our hands in excitement…he picked one chit from his one hand as other was wrapped around Elena….

" The game start with the dare for matt Donovan..mattyy boyy…" damon chuckled

"okay what is it..?" matt asked ..we heard elena and reading the question and chuckling among themselve..

"It says...'We want you too express your feeling for rebekah in front of everyone like you did in front of her'.."elena read out..bekah immediately blushed at the dare while matt was uncomfortable being the centre of the attention..he cleared his throat

"okay thats little easy" he laughed nervously..

"come on matt you can do it" i encouraged him while all the girls nodded clapping their hands..he smiled at us while looking at bekah..he held her hand in his squeezing it..

"Rebekah mikaelson when i met you for the first time i fell in love with your smile..the way used to babble in nervousness was cute..the way you laugh used to bring smile on my face..the way you used to curl your hairs with your fingers in shyness was adorable to look at...their was always innocence in your behavior making me like you more.i wanted to tell you how i feel but i was afraid what you will say..their were many boys after you who deserved you.i never knew i had any chance even if i did i knew i dont deserve you..not to mention i was afraid of your brothers too even if they were my friends" matt laughed nervously..i kept my palms on my mouth controlling my tears of happiness i saw every girl doing the same...elena wrapped her arms around me in happiness her cheeks resting again mine

"Rebekah Mikealson i like you..infact i love you more then i loved anyone..i can promise you that ill do anything just to see you smile everyday..ill now and will always treat you like a princess..my queen" he whispered softly...we saw rebekah crying unconditionally her happy tears rolling down her face..she hugged him tightly

"i love you too..ill always be your queen" she whispered sobbing a little in his arms..

"awwwwwww" i said wiping my happy tears hugging elena..i turned towards klaus..poking him..

"so now you trust matt with bekah right ..?" i whispered..he smiled nodding his head looking at his sister happily cuddling in matt arms...

"Best game ever" bekah chuckled cuddling in matt arms...we all laughed at her..

"come on lets see who is next..?" matt said waving his hands for damon to pick the chit..he moved his fingers in the bowl mixing the chits again...he told elena to pick up the next chit..she picked one..

"okaaaayyyy..this is for lexi...it says "i want you and stefan to sing pretending glee song".. elena said quite confuse about the song selection...lexi nodded at her..she looked at stefan ..he nodded at her..

"okay but dont laugh " she said pointed at everyone ,we all held our hands up in defence

"nope" we all said in union...

"you know the lyrics right..?" she asked stefan..

"little bit of them." he said embarrass mostly because it was little bit of girlish song..she nodded at him taking a deep breath

_Face to face and heart to heart,_

_we're so close yet so far apart_

she sang softly..i saw stefan staring at her wondering what was the exact purpose of the song .. her eyes quickly turning towards stefan before closing them

_I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not okay_  
_ But I hold on, I stay strong_  
_ Wondering if we still belong..._

she and stefan started singing together locking their eyes both of them knowing where this song leds to...i smiled thinking about it..it was me who wrote the dare for them..i knew that stefan knew this whole song because i made him listen to it thrice or many a time more then that but that not the point..point was that lexi love this song a lot..she always used to murmured it but i never knew the reason why, i mean that it was a saddy saddy song right..? but now i knew.. the song was perfectly fitting stefan and her situation..they sang together..singing each tone perfectly... making it sound so more great then the original..

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_ Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_  
_ Will we ever have our happy ending_  
_ Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always_  
_ Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?_

_How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive?_  
_ Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love_  
_ But I hold on, I stay strong_  
_ Wondering if we still belong_

i looked at everyone everyboy had a smirk on their face knew very well the meaning of the song...i saw all the girls shock expression, they all were shock like i was before when i got to know that she likes stefan..i could see my own reaction on their faces now..kol was explaining the meaning to bonnie...her eyes got widen with realization...while damon and tyler was video shooting their singing..

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_ Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_  
_ Will we ever have our happy ending_  
_ Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_ Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always_  
_ Ah-ah, always be_

_Keeping secrets safe, every move we make_  
_ Seems like no one's letting go_  
_ And it's such a shame 'cause if you feel the same_  
_ How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_ Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_  
_ Will we ever have our happy ending_  
_ Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always_  
_ Ah-ah, ah-always be_  
_ Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always_  
_ Ah-ah, ah-always be_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always_  
_ Ah-ah, ah-always be_

** pretending?**" they both sang completing the song together tears forming in their eyes..stefan leaned hugging lexi..we all could see her sobbing while hugging stefan..i brush away the tears whistling at them loudly making klaus looking at me in shock but then he smirkled pulling me closer..everyone clapped and whistle at them..

"like i said Best game ever" bekah said wiping her tears..we all nod at her laughingly...

"we are soo gonna talk about this later.." kat said pointed at lexi while others nodded at her..she blushed biting her lips nodding slightly

"okay now lets see who is next..?" stefan said holding lexi hands in his

* * *

**Author note: here it is..:) ****i never added matt and bekah confession of their feeling in earlier chapters so i thought to add them now :) **** give me your reviews and opinions regarding the chapter **

**-if you want then you guys could suggest me some questions or dare to this game for a particular characters..ill try to add them in my story :)**

**till then see ya next time :)**

**~lovelyridz  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews..I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long..this was the longest chapter I wrote so far so I decided to cut it in two parts..so here is the first part i hope you guys enjoy reading it because i enjoyed writing it..:)**

** guest : i apologize to keep you waiting..but trust me the wait is going to be worth it...don't forget to give me your review :)**

* * *

**Best Friends Forever..?**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chap 14

"So who is next..?" Stefan said taking lexi hands in his...i smiled at that sight...it was good to see lexi happy but i wanted to know why she didn't said anything about her feeling...she liked stefan..then why was she afraid...? I wanted to know..we have always been together..telling each other secrets..she always helped me out when it comes to klaus..then why haven't she said anything to me..? i would have helped her too...i felt klaus fingers moving on my bare back, i poke him moving closer

"Don't be a tease" i whispered in his ears..he chuckled at me his fingers playing with my hairs ..suddenly the atmosphere got change..we all could heard thunder storms outside banging the windows of the halls... as the storms got heavy the wind started getting cold...we could feel the wind coming through windows hitting our skin..Goosebumps raised on my skin...i hold klaus tighter to me...he might have feel the sudden change in wind too because he started rubbing his palms on my shoulder...my lack of clothes were giving shiver to my whole body i could see all girls shivering too..before playing further lexi and stefan went inside bringing a lots of blanket with them..he passed one of us each blanket...every couple wrapped each other in blankets moving closer to each other never leaving a chance to get closer to their girls..i wrapped a blanket around me and klaus wrapping one side of the blanket around my chest while other around klaus holding his shirt and blanket in my fist i bend my legs resting my knees on klaus lap..he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer his other hand resting on my knees...i like been closer to him..it feels good..

"Okay now come-on lets play.." tyler said sipping his drink..he was already way to much drank..Damon tried taking his bottles away to let him stop drinking but tyler stooped him saying that he can take care of himself...damon held his hands in defence..elena passed the bowl of chits to matt telling him to open the chits...matt mixed the chits with his fingers before pulling one out...

"So who is the lucky one ..?" Elijah asked pulling kat closer to him as she rested her face in his neck..

"The question is for bonnie.." matt said smirkling at bonnie..bonnie nodded nervously in kol arms..

"Its says "do you love kol….?"" matt read out the chit..everyone chuckled at that note while bonnie hide her face in embarrassment..Everyone turned looking at her waiting for her answers..we all girls knew she loves him alot..but she never said that because she wanted to see whether he is the right guy or not..and maybe now that they are close ...she might accept it...we all knew she started trusted kol a bit..

"come on bon bon answer the note" bekah said smirkling at looked at kol..kissing his lips softly..

"Yes i love him" she whispered locking her eyes with kol..kol looked at her in surprise but smiled at her kissing her lips..Stefan cleared his throat..

"PDA " stefan said fake coughing..lexi hit his arms playfully but he simply winkled at her..

"We just kissed an its PDA then what we should call elena and damon makeout sections..?" kol asked stefan..

"Hey don't bring us in between" elena said pointing at kol...bonnie tease elena sticking her tongue while elena did same in return..I chuckled at our own childish ways. sometimes we all behave like children teasing each others, tickling each others

"Next person" kol said changing the subject..bekah picked out the chit this time instead of matt...

"This one is for nik.." she said she started reading the note by herself smirkling a bit...we all raised out eyebrow at her..

"and it says.?" Kat asked rolling her hands in process...

"What are your intention with caroline..?" she read..we all chuckled at that question...

"Aaahhhh, now you all girls gonna take adventures of this game.." Elijah chuckled..

"And now I'm damn sure on my turn I'll be asked the same question related to elena.." damon chuckled

"You girls so protective of each other.." tyler said drunkly his eyes moving to each one of us and then resting on me..

"yes we are..and if anyone tried to hurt anyone of us..we can kill him" Elena hissed noticing his glare on me...everyone looked at her in shock..i kept my hands on her squeezing it..i could feel her calm a bit...

"You okay..?" Kat asked her..she nodded at her while squeezing my hands, but kat didn't looked convince but she dropped the topic before giving me a _YOU-ARE-GOING-TO-TELL-ME-LATER-NO-MATTER_ _–WHAT_ look..i roll my eyes at her glare but still giving her a small nod, which every gal noticed and nodded too..

"What's with you girls and silent contact..?" Kol asked looking at us..We all shrugged innocent...

"Don't act innocent, we all know you guys always have this silent conversation which you do when you don't wanna share anything with us.." klaus whispered enough to everyone hear, i could heard hurt in his voice..

"Its not like that" i said softly resting my hand on his on my knee under the blanket..i intertwined out finger squeezing them...he was still upset i didn't knew what to tell him...i didn't wanted to tell him yet..i could feel tears starting to form in my eyes..

.

"please.." i said softly enough to hear him as the tears fell out of my one eyes i immediately brush it away with my blanket not letting anyone see it..he locked his eyes with mine..i could see his eyes getting softer...he nodded giving me a smile...he squeezed my knee under the blanket...

,"so klaus answer the chit" kat asked calmly changing the atmosphere...klaus smiled wrapping his arms tighter on my waist he pulled me closer..because i was wearing backless Top klaus hand on my waist when inside the top from front his fingers brushing my stomach..it was good we were covered in blanket...

"Yes..my feeling towards caroline are genuine..i have never been in a relationship before,because i thought been in relationship sucks it gives nothing but pain to you.." he said little harshly..elijah cleard his throat composing himself making Klaus look at him..we could see bekah and kol been uncomfortable..they were hiding something..?maybe a family secret I thought

"But been with caroline changed my mind...i started liking her from the day bekah introduced me to her for the first time..she was friendly, beautiful and genuine...while we were grouped for assignment we got closer my feeling started getting stronger..my feeling for her got best of me..i got to know her better..she is a loyal friend..i tried avoiding her so that i won't fall for her more but it didn't helped plus when i started avoiding her she started avoiding me too and it hurted more then i thought it would..that's why I asked kat help to impress caroline so that she could talk to me again which indeed helped..i don't think I'll ever hurt her..even if i do it would be hurting me too..." he whispered softly moving his fingers on my stomach..i smiled at him..

"That good...because if you hurt her you will be dead soon enough..," bekah warned..

"You will kill your own brother..?" Klaus asked raising his eyebrow..

"Nope i wont...but they will and i won't stop them" bekah said pointing at other girls crossing her arms..klaus roll his eyes at her..

"Good t0 know how much you care sister" klaus murmured..i chuckled at him..

"I won't let them hurt you" i whispered to him..he locked his eyes with me giving me a shy smile before squeezing me..

"See, i told you he likes you from starting..but you thought he hates you" kat pouted...

Klaus narrow his eyes at kat before looking at me..

,"you thought i hate you..?" he asked me looking confuse..i opened my mouth to say something but i couldn't...

"Of course she did...What you thought how will she feel when you started avoiding her suddenly.."bonnie said

"You suddenly started avoiding her..whenever you used to see her you used to take different route avoiding her completely. talking to other girls except her...specially that bitch Hayley...I'm surprised that care didn't cut off her head till now.." kat chuckled..i hide my face in embarrassment..

"I still remember the day at matt party when Hayley was all over you, caroline was so jealous..."lexi said chuckling at me...

"Ohhh and that part where care accidently dropped the drink on hayley clothes...spoiling her clothes was actually not an accident.." elena laughed..i heard klaus chuckled at me..

"Wow thank you so much making me embarrassment.." i said giving them fake smile

"aww welcome" kat said blowing me a kiss..i throw a pillow at her which elijah catch chucking at me..

"Its good to know that it affected you seeing my brother with someone else.." elijah chuckled..i hide my face in embarrassment...i felt klaus lips kissing my earlobe..

"There was no need to be jealous love..she is nothing compared to you.." klaus whispered..

"it's easy for you to say..when you will get jealous you will get to know.." i scoffed at him crossing my arms over my chest..

"Ohhhh he exactly knows how it feels.." kol smirkled his eyes, i looked at him confuse..he turned his eyes towards tyler a bit who was busy drinking his beer.i mouthed '0' when i realized what he means..i smirkle thinking about klaus been jealous over tyler..

"There is no need to be jealous love..he is nothing compared to you" i smirkled quoting his early comment ...he smirked at me wrapping his arms around my neck pulling me closer and tickling me..

"Are you teasing me..?" He said tickling me more...i tried pulling myself away from his grip but he held me tightly..

"Stop pleaseeee stopp..it tickles.." i said tears falling down my eyes...he stopped laughing at me while kissing my corner of the eyes..

"Your adorable together" bonnie said keeping her face on her hands and looking at us...everyone nodded at us..

"Thanx" i murmured cuddling to klaus...

"You know he is right.." tyler chuckled looking at klaus..we looked at him wondering what he meant..or was he either sober to say anything..?

"Right about what..?" Damon asked..

"About the girl nothing compared to Caroline..caroline is beautiful..no one can ever be compared to her beauty.." tyler chuckled sipping his bottle...he was not at all sober we all could see that..we all looked at each other wondering what to say...

"You don't deserve her.." tyler pointing at klaus..i narrow my eyes at tyler in anger.i could feel klaus hands tighten around me..i was about to say something..

"Ohhh he does deserve her...maybe your too blind to see it.." elena said giving him a fake smile...tyler was about to say something but matt interrupted us.

"Lets continue the game.."matt said..we all nodded at him..i gave him a thankful smile which he returned...bekah passed the bowl to us..so that everyone could get chance to open it...klaus held the bowl letting me pickup the chit..i opened it reading the first the name for whom it subjected

"It's for kol" i said grinning at kol.

"Yo, bring it on baby" kol said grinning excitedly..i chuckled at him while reading the note first...my laughter stopped dead when i read what the note was about..tears started forming in my eyes...i looked at bonnie..wondering what and how I'm supposed to say…I didn't wanted to hurt her

"Care what is it..?" Lexi asked looking at me...i shake my head as the tears fell down of my eyes..klaus squeezing me in his arms..Taking the chit from me..i looked at him..his eyes moving over all the words..i could him worried too..his glare locked with mine..he gave me apologetic look..

"You guys are scaring us.." kat said cuddling to us..before i could say anything bonnie came forwards snatching the note from me..as she read the note her eyes filled with tears...she looked kol...

"What is it..?" Kol asked nervously..

"It says "were you ever going to tell bonnie that your in relationship with Hayley and she spends most of her night at your house specially in your bedroom" bonnie said everyone held their grasps at the news..kol who suddenly looked pale..

"It isn't true..i never saw Hayley in our house.." bekah said looking at his brother..but bonnie looked only at kol..

"Is it true..?" Bonnie asked..kol looked down in shame..

"Kol" klaus bekah and elijah grasps...shocked at his liars...

"I never loved her okay..." kol yelled..

"she was just upset that nik doesn't fell anything for her nor was ready to have sex...she wanted sex so i gave her..but it doesn't mean i love her..i love you okay" kol yelled making his way towards bonnie but kat stood in between them pushing kol away from him

"Stay away" she hissed at kol..bonnie stood there without saying anything tears falling down her face..i could see every girl having tears in their eyes..we all knew how much bonnie loves kol.. especially when she accepted her feeling few minutes ago..we knew how much it took her to trust him...she chuckled laughing slightly..

"Bonnie" i whispered..she looked at me giving me a smile tears rolling down her face..she knelt down in front of wiping my tears..

"No need to cry care specially for me...i was fool to think that someone can loves me only me...it doesn't matter..." she whispered..

"t does matter" i half yelled at her..she shake her head..

"It doesn't..i have you guys. ...you guys loves me right.."

"Of course we do.." bekah said..bonnie smiled at us..

"Then it's enough for me.." she smile through her tears..elena held her hands making her sit between me and her..bonnie sit between us assuring everyone a smile..

"Bonnie" kol whispered..but bonnie ignored him..

"Come on lets continue the game" bonnie said taking the bowl from my lap..

"No...the game is over.." matt said..while everyone nodded at her..i could see kol staring at bonnie...

"No it isn't...we are playing it..no matter what...its vacation..we hardly get time to stay together i don't wanna ruined it..and we are playing it..that's final.." bonnie said chuckling wiping away her own tears...

"But.." elena argued..

"No but i said we are playing and that's final.." bonnie argued..Elena nodded at her..

"Bonnie please listen to me once.."Kol argued

"their nothing to talk" bonnie said mixing the chits in the box..kol was about to say something but matt interrupted..

"She made it clear that she doesn't wanna talk about it..so drop it.." matt hissed at him..we all knew matt was closer to all of us girls..we were childhood friends..family friends..play school, school, college we have always been together he was like a brother we never had...kol looked at bonnie for the last time but she was completely avoiding him...kol sat down hiding his face in his hands..

"Okay so lets begin" bonnie said giving us a wide grin while we all knew how much it hurts her from inside..but to make her feel happy we all smiled too..She picked out one chit..

"Its for elena.." bonnie said elbowing elena rib...

"Its ask.. " what is it you like more about damon...first his ass.. second his dick..third his ass..because this three are the only thing which makes girls aroused.." bonnie read laughing at each and every word..

"Ewwwwww" we all said making disgusting faces..

"I don't wanna hear about damon ass.." i said making disgusting faces..

"Come on its not that bad..you can check if you want" damon winkled at me..klaus throw pillow at him..

"The only ass caroline is gonna see believe me is not yours mate..." klaus said pulling me closer ..i squeezed his hands which rested on my laughed at his comment

"Someone is been naughty..and gonna have a busy night soon" Stefan winkled at me and klaus..

"Believe me..he has a great ass...your totally going to enjoy it." damon said pointing at klaus..

"Eeww" elena hit damon chest...

"I believe we all are waiting for your answer elena.." lexi said smirking at elena..

Everyone turned their head looking at her

"Specially I'm.." damon said smirkling at elena.

"Well what can i say..he is best at what he does" elena said turning into tomato..we all chuckled at her...matt and me whistle at her making her more embarrassment...

"ohh you don't know how exactly best i can be...it was just a trailer..movie is not even started" damon whispered in elena ears which heard by all of us..kat throw pilow at him

"Stopped it prick..she is my sister..i don't wanna hear about sex life...go to the bedroom" kat chuckled at him..

"Don't be jealous feisty gilbert"damon said wrapping his arms around elena..

"And why would i be jealous..?" Kat asked him crossing her arms over her chest

"Because elijah isn't satisfying your needs..your becoming more sexually frustrated.."damon chuckled at her...

"Shutup" kat scoffed keeping her head on elijah shoulder..

"As you say .." damon said holding his hands in defence...i kept my head on klaus shoulder playing with his shirt buttons..i felt his hands moving on my thighs making slight patterns..i wrapped the blanket tighter around us..he chuckled at me..before turning our attention to the group..

"Okay so next person" bonnie said picking out the chits..

"Its for me..it says "sing a song which comes first in your mind..." bonnie said chuckling...she locked her eyes with kol for a sec...

"Okay im ready.." she said..clearing her throat..

"Yiee sing sing.." we all said encouraging her..we all could see kol sitting on one sofa without talking to anyone and staring at bonnie...bonnie nodded at everyone avoiding looking at kol..She took a deep breath closing her eyes

_I wish i could tied you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told i was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you.._

She sang closing her eyes..i hide my face in klaus neck in hurt. I knew why she was singing it..it hurts to see her like this..

_Look into the mirror whoz inside there_

_The one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today_

I couldn't help but look at her...she looked so hurt..she always felt that she was not beautiful enough for kol to like her...but when kol started liking her, she felt that she was enough but now that thought vanished away ...its not that bonnie is the only one who feels not been enough for anyone...even when klaus started ignoring me i felt the same way that i was not enough for him that he started spending time with Hayley...we all girls tried changing us to impress our guys...everyone at some point of time feels the same..the way bonnie feeling now is the way i felt...I looked at her couldn't help but feel her hurt too..i started singing with her...

_My outsides look cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time i think I'm through is because of you._.

we both sang together squeezing each other hands...i gave her a small smile assuring that she is not the only one who feels it..its us too..

_I have tried different ways but its all the same..._

_At the end of the day i have myself blame_

_I'm just tripping..._

Before we could sing, all girls started singing...we all looked at each other understand the fact of not been enough for someone you love..

_You can buy your hairs if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he say so_

_You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C can make_

_But if, you can look inside you find out who I'm too_

_Being in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty.._

_(Elena and kat)_

_I feel prettyyyy..._

_(Bonnie and caroline)_

_Ohh so pretty..._

_(All girls)_

_I feel pretty and witty and brighttt..._

I felt klaus arms tighten around me pulling me closer...

_(bonnie)_

_Nevet insecure until i met you..._

_(bekah)_

_Noe im being stupid_

_Caroline_

_I used to be so acute to me_

_Kat_

_Just a little bit skinny_

_Elena_

_Why do i look to all these things_

_Lexi_

_To keep you happy_

_All girls_

_Maybe get rid of you_

_And then ill get back to me_

_(Hey...)_

_My outsides look cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time i think I'm through is because of you.._

_i have tried different ways but its all the same_

_At the end of the day i have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin_g

I silent tear fell out of my eye..making me squeeze bonnie hands..i saw kat crying in elijah shoulder..while he kissed her forehead

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose of he says so_

_You can buy all the makeup the MAC can make_

_But if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am i too_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty..._

_Ohhh soo pretyy.._

_I feel pretty and witty and brighttt_

_And i pity..._

_The girl who isn't me tonight..._

_Oohh ohhh oohhoo_

_Oooh ohh oohhoo ..._

_I feell pretty_

_Buuttt unnpretttyyy_y...

We all ended the song at higher tone..smiling at each other...

"you were good" matt said smiling at all of us..we smiled at him nodding...i felt klaus pulling me closer to him..i look at him...i could see his face with regret and guilt..he was hurt..he leaned keeping his forehead on mine kissing my tears...he slowly kissed my cheeks before whispering in my ears..

"Im sorry" he said his voice filled with regret..i could see how sorry he was..i didn't wanted him to feel the same i felt..i smiled giving him a small nod.

"Your beautiful, you always will be" he whispered hugging me closer to him..i hide my face in his neck..holding his shirt tightly in my fist..

"Next person please.. this atmosphere is making very emotional" damon said rubbing his chest while other hand hugged elena closer...we chuckled at him..I saw tyler sitting quite without interrupting anyone drinking beer..what is wrong with him..?

"Okay...so let's see who is next.." elena said picking out the chits from the bowl that rested on bonnie lap..

"Its for caroline" elena grinned...i clapped my hands in excitement..wanting to see what is the note about..i saw elena reading the note her eyes turning into shock..

"Its says "i want tyler to kiss you"" she read..i heard everyone grasps my excitement dead .i looked at klaus in shock..he looked worried and angry at the same time..i turned my head to tyler who was smirking at me..

"Noo" i said shaking my head..i narrow my eyes at everyone wondering who the hell was it who decided to gives such a dare for me

"I'm not doing it" i said...before anyone could say anything tyler started taking steps towards me..

"Actually you don't have any other option..we should do what the chit says" he smirked making his way towards me..he tumbrel twice while walking..i moved closer to klaus...holding his hands tightly..

"But i don't wanna do it.." i argued..i could see hurt in tyler eyes but he manage to smirked

"Like i said you don't have any other option" he said..

"You should stop where you are mate..." klaus said standing in front of me..

"If your thinking i would let you kiss her..then you're wrong..i don't care what the game says..you're not gonna kiss her.." klaus hissed at him...tyler moved closer to Klaus both of them standing chest to chest

"And you think you could stop me..?" Tyler laugh devilishly...we al could see he was way to drunk he was not even able to walk properly..i moved closer to klaus holding his arms pulling him aback..

"Klaus drop it please..I'm not gonna kiss him" i whispered begging him to drop it..giving tyler a side glare...klaus looked at me his eyes turning soften he nodded at holding my hands in his...the atmosphere was way to much heated..no one knew what to say and do...tyler drunken state was not helping us either..

"The game is over.."kat said..everyone nodded at her...actually agreeing in this part...even i wanted to end this game now...i didn't wanted tyler to try anything else while completing the game...so it was better to end it...

"Yea..even I'm feeling sleepy...head is paining.." bonnie said holding her head in her hands..

"You okay..?" Kol asked her in concern...she looked at him for seconds before standing up and making her way upstairs...kol followed her too

"i want to talk to you.." stefan said to lexi...lexi nodded at him nervously..stefan held her hands in his giving us all their goodbye before moving out of the house..elijah and damon pulled tyler who was busying staring at me and klaus upstairs...

"We will wait for you upstairs.." elena said giving me small looked nervously at klaus who had his hands still fisted in anger...she looked back at me..giving me a good-luck-with-him look.. i nodded at her...kat hugged me kissing my forehead before making her way upstairs with elena...i looked at klaus who had his face hidden in his hands...i forward kneeling down on my knee ..i held his wrist moving them away from his face making him look at me..

"Hey..its okay i didn't kiss him..i never will" i said softly caressing his cheeks..he looked at me his eyes filled with worries...i smiled at him caressing his cheeks..he wrapped his one hand around my waist pulling me between his legs..resting his forehead against mine...i moved kissing his lips making him believe that i will never kiss tyler its only him whom i want to kiss...he held me tightly in his arms kissing me with all the passion he has..i kept my hands on his neck..i moan as his tongue danced with mine...he sucked my lower lip slowly giving me a soft kiss on lips before pulling away

"I don't like the fact of someone kissing you who isn't me" klaus whispered his finger slightly touching my lips...

"Good because i don't like seeing you with someone else either" i whispered thinking about the way he and Hayley used to stay together...he chuckled pulling me tightly towards him..

"Ill never ever like Hayley..you are the one i wanted and it will always be you.." he whispered ..

"Then why you stayed with her, talking to her but not me...i starting thinking you hates me" i asked sadly i could feel my own voice cracking a bit..klaus pulled me closer to him resting his one hand in my back while other brushed my hairs locks

"I'll never ever hate you...in fact there is nothing that could make me hate you...and the reason i used to stay with hayley is to forget about you or make it easy to avoid you...but it didn't helped...there wasn't a single day when i didn't thought about you..." he whispered..

"Why were you so afraid to accept what you feel for me..?" I asked looking in his eyes..

"Because loves gives nothing but pain caroline...i never wanted to fall in love with you but i did..and i was so afraid to accept it that's why i ran away from you..i tried avoiding you but it didn't helped infact the way i missed you i started loving you more and more...i wanted to be with you..be the reason behind your smile..when you started avoiding me too that hurted me more then i thought it would...i always used to think about you..regretting my decision of avoiding you each and everyday..i used to ask bekah about you but she avoid talking about you saying that if i broke my friendship with you then i have no rights to ask anything about you...i always wanted to talk to you but i couldn't..it was either you or pain in love...so at last i choosed you..because i realized its better to be with you then be without you.."

"I know you were afraid even i was...but i didn't ran away, i didn't stooped talking to you suddenly without no reasons..you were my best friends too klaus..we could have talked about it..did you know how much hurt i was when you avoiding me suddenly i thought you hated me.." i said tears falling down my face..thinking about it made me cry more..

"Every day when i used to wake up the first thing used to came in my mind is that 'why klaus stopped talking to me..? Why is he avoiding me..? Did i do something wrong..? m I not enough..?..each and everyday i used to fire myself with this questions..." i whispered sobbing in his arms..he kept his forehead on mine caressing my cheeks brushing away the tears with his thumbs

"Sweetheart you did nothing wrong it was me who did it wrong..I'm the one to be blamed" he whispered kissing my cheeks pulling me into a hug i sobbed in his arms holding on to him tightly...even if klaus had apolizise for acting like that before ill never forget how much it hurted me when he was avoiding me…I did forgive him when he apologize an started earning my trust again making me fall in love with him again..even if i was afraid to love i still loved him..now i know he was afraid too like i was...the way he said before love gives nothing but pain their way a reason behind it i can understand and the way his family reacted from his comment i was sure their is something he is not telling me..i understand it because even there were secrets i was not yet ready to share...even i was afraid to fall in love..

"I love you" i whispered softly kissing his neck...i could feel him froze in my arms..i looked at him caressing his cheeks...

"After i hurted you so much how could you love me..?" He asked i could see the his voice getting weak..i nodded resting his forehead against mine..

"there might be a reason you thought love as a weakness, you're not ready to tell me yet i understand i really do...that's why i know why you did what you did..." i whispered i could see him staring at me in shock..

"But i love you more because even after believing love gives you nothing but pain you trusted me with your heart..you still love me when you knew it will hurt you...even i was afraid to fall in love but now that i have you im not afraid anymore...because i know you will never allow anyone to hurt me." i whispered a silent tear fell out of my eyes...instead of saying anything he crushed his lips on mine...kissing me slowly as if i was breakable..he caress my neck with his thumb pulling me closer to him..i kept my hands on his waist holding onto him allowing him to kiss me with all the passion he has...

"I love you too, if being in love gives me pain I'll take it..because i know being with you the pain will be the sweetest pain ill ever get..." he whispered kissing my wet lips softly again .i blushed hugging him..he pulled me up making me sit in his lap..i giggle in his arms as he kissed my temple..i turned to face him in his lap keeping my legs on the arm of the chairs..he kept his one hand around me and other on my lap...i smiled thinking about us together it was so perfect...why didn't i met him sooner...,,?

,,"can i ask you something..?" I asked him nervously playing with his herm of the shirt..

"Anything" he said pulling me closer i kept my head on his shoulder playing with his buttons of the shirt...

" i wanted to ask bekah and kol about it too but then i thought i might cross my bonders..." he nodded giving me smile to ask him further..i nodded..

" i always wonders bekah and kol stayed in mystic falls for years...we were in school together..then years later you and elijah came along. Then before where were you..?"I asked him nervously..i could see my question turned his expression into serious...i immediately regretted asking my question...argghhhh stupid me...Even his silence explained that he didnt like the question at all...

"I'm sorry i didn't mean t0" i started apologizing but he kissed my lips softly shushing me away...

"It's okay..." he chuckled caressing my cheeks..

"We were in New York with my family.." he whispered..

"You have a family..?" I asked..

"Everyone does.." he chuckled at me...i wanted to hit myself for asking stupid questions..

"Im ssorry..but i meant you guys never talked about your family..even bekah never said anything about your family expect you guys..." i whispered he nodded at me..

"Well you can say that our family is not like any other families...we have our problems...that's why we don't like to talk about it much" he said giving me a smile..i nodded at him i knew he was not yet ready to share and i understand that..i respected it..

"Its okay... you don't need to say anything more..when you will be ready you can talk to me...I'll be with you always.." i smiled at him brushing his curls with my fingers...he smiled leaning and kissing my lips..

"Yea ,i have you.." he whispered on my lips before kissing them again...i smiled in his lips before kissing him...he pulled away cuddling me closer to him and kissing my temple..i rested my head on his shoulder..i kept my hand on his chest my fingers moving softly on his chest...

"What kol said early was it right..?" I asked him softly looking at my fingers moving on his shirt..

"About what..?" He asked in confusion..

"That you didn't allowed Hayley to sleep with you..?" I whispered nervously letting my insecurity getting best of me._.please say yes please say yes.._.i kept hoping he could say yes..that he never slept with Hayley..i was afraid what his answer might.._what if he slept with her..?_ I thought but i immediately shake my head making that images vanish...he chuckled

"Like i said before ill never ever like Hayley" he whispered...okay maybe you don't like her..but still you didn't answer the question where you slept with her or not..i hissed in my own mind thinking about it..

"But boys have needs" i murmured...he kept his fingers under my chin making me look at him..

"Yea we do have needs even i do" he said..i closed my eyes waiting for his answer. his fingers moving on my lips as i felt his lips kissing my jaw

"but i controlled my needs only for the women i love because she is the one who owns me..I'm only reserved for her..and no one else.."he whispered as his fingers moved from my lips to caressing my cheeks...i opened my eyes locking them with his...i could see so much of love only for me...the insecurity i had because of Hayley vanished away after hearing his each and every word..i smiled hugging him tightly

"I love you...when I'm reserved for you" i whispered slightly laughing in his arms..he chuckled pulling me closer his both palms resting on my bare back..i pulled away getting hold of his face and pulling him into kiss..i kissed him slowly enjoying each other taste...i could feel his tongue teasing my lower lips..i moved my finger in his hairs pulling him closer while kissing...soon enough the kiss turned into passionate..klaus turned the position making me pinned beneath him on the couch keeping his forearms near my face supporting his body that resting on mine..his one hand caress my cheeks while kissing and other moving on my arms...his hands moved on my arms making his way towards my waist..he held my rib kissing me passionately with all the love he has...i wrapped my one hand around his waist while other behind his neck puling him closer to me...he moved his hands from my rib keeping them on thigh's..he squeezed them before picking it up and wrapping it around his waist..i wrapped my leg tighter pulling him closer...he started kissing my chin making his way towards my neck...he started teasing me with his tongue...he sucked licked my neck as his hands moved on my thigh's rubbing and squeezing them...my hands went on his back to his waist it took the hold of his shirt..i want him now... He stopped kissing...he locked his eyes with mine knowing exactly what i wanted he caress my cheeks..

"Are you sure..?" He asked softly caressing my cheeks...i smiled..

"Make me yours" i whispered..he smiled nodding at him as he started kissing me again i got the hold of his shirt pulling it over he stopped kissing helping me with his shirt first..as the shirt was out..i could see his perfect body on top on me...i moved my hands on his abs...

"Like what you see..?" He raised his eyebrow...i bit my lips seductively before pulling him down by neck and kissing him...i wrapped my both legs around his waist as my hands moved all over his perfect body..he smiled in my lips pressing me tightly to him i moan as i felt him getting tighten for me..He started kissing my neck sucked it..he moved his hands on my waist making his way inside my top..we heard someone clearing the throat...we turned looking at elijah standing on the staircase looking embarrass...klaus stood up helping me up hiding behind his back so that i could straighten my top and skirt..

"I'm sorry to disturbed you..but kol is behaving strangely...maybe you should talk to him" elijah explained noticing the angry look on klaus face...soon klaus narrow his eyes at him in worries...he gave him a nod

"I'll be up in 5" klaus said nodding his head at elijah...elijah gave me a nod before moving upstairs..i hide my face on klaus back..he turned around wrapping his arms around me...

"Why does it always happens with us.." i scoffed...he chuckled kissing my forehead..

"Well i will make sure that next time no one disturbs us.." klaus whispered pulling me closer kissing my earlobe..i blush giving him a nod hiding my face in his neck...he chuckled brushing my hairs..i kissed his neck before pulling away..

"Come-on you need to talk to kol.." i said..he nodded..

"Lets go.." he said holding my hands..i shake my head at him..

"No, you go ill grab the water bottles from the fridge making sure to turn off of the lights of the house..you go.." i said..

"Are you sure..? I could help you.." he said..i smiled at his worries

"Im sure...i can handle it..you go talk to kol.." i whispered kissing his lower lip slightly...

"I love you," i whispered..

"I love the way it sounds on your lips," he whispered pulling me in kiss..

"Get used to it.." i chuckled pinching his cheeks...i turned kneeling down and picking up his shirt...i gave it back to him watching him pulling it over from his head..

"Can't wait to take it off again" i said seductively buttoning his first two buttons of the shirt..he kept his hands on my waist kissing my nose..

"You can take off anything what you like" klaus suggested seductively i hit his chest laughing at him before kissing his lips..

"Come on go now...elijah might be waiting..love you.." i said kissing his cheeks..

"Love you..." he said kissing me for the last time before making his way upstairs..he turned around to look at me..i smiled waving my hands telling him to go...he smile going upstairs...i chuckled thinking about his worries.. but soon enough i blushes thinking about our early activities on couch..i made my way toward kitchen there were empty beers bottles on the floor i started picking them up and throwing into the dustbin..i clean all the kitchen washing the dishes...i picked the empty water bottles and started filling them up...i felt someone behind me kissing my shoulder...i smiled..

"came so soon..?Can't resist me...?" I asked shaking my head in laughter as i closed the bottle tab...

"I'll never ever resist you.." my eyes got widen in fear when i heard the voice that doesn't belong to klaus..i spin pushing the person away from me..i came face to face with drunk tyler...

"Tyler your drunk...you should leave" i hissed at him in anger..he shake his head making way towards me..i pushed him away making my out of kitchen...i felt him holding my arms pinning me harshly on the wall...

"Let go of me.." i hissed trying to pull my arms away but his hold on me was tight..he pinned me pressing himself on me...

"Why is it so bad that you didn't kiss me..? But you were ready to kiss him.." he hissed...

"Because you are not him..and i love him and he loves me too" i hissed pushing him away from me...

"Now he won't love you anymore" he smirked pinning me harshly against the wall crushing his lips on lips felt disgusting on me...i tried pushing him away but it was of no use...he hold my hands tightly on his kissing me harshly...i felt his hands moving under my top making his way towards my breast..he squeezed it..he held me tightly in his arms squeezing me...i cried in his lips trying to push him but it was not of use..then without thinking i kick his dick pretty hard making him groan in pain...he bent down holding his dick yelling in pain ..i took the opportunity an ran upstairs...i open the girls door making my way inside..i saw everyone sleeping peacefully..i locked the door leaning against the door i covered my mouth to hide my sobs...i could feel my knees getting weak...and kneeled down on my knees as the tears fell down out of my eyes..

"Care.." i looked up and saw kat rubbing her eyes...as she saw me crying her face turn concern she ran towards me hugging me tightly...i let out a sob holding her tightly on me...

"What happened...did klaus say something.."she asked brushing my hairs softly...i shake my head sobbing in her arms not knowing how to tell her what happened...

"Please tell me what is it..?" She asked holding me face in his arms..

"Bear..?" Bekah asked..as she saw me crying..

"What happened..?" She yelled waking every girl up..they gave her irritate loom but their face turned into concern as they saw bekah reason behind yelling...they ran towards me elena brushed my hair while bonnie brush away my tears..

"What is it..?" Bekah said her eyes filled with tears...i hugged her pulling her closer to me..

"Tyler he..." i tried saying but i couldn't find my voice...

"What he did again..?" Elena asked in anger..all girls looked at her in confusion

"What do you mean again..?"bekah asked..elena looked at before telling them tyler and my conversation in boys room..

"Why didn't you told us..?" Kat hissed at elena..

"she told me not to..she didn't wanted to spoiled anyone happiness you guys were happy" elena whispered..kat looked at me..

"What he did.." kat asked..i looked at her sobbing...i told them everything my encounter with tyler in kitchen..how he forced himself into me..

"He tried to rape you.." bekah hissed in anger.. i nodded crying in bekah arms..she held me tightly towards her..i saw bonnie trying to open the door.. i held her hand stopping her

"Where are you going..?" I asked her nervously

"to kick his ass" bonnie hissed..

"Nooo noo please...at least not now.. i don't want you guys to leave i don't want to stay alone..i want you all.." i said tears falling down my face i saw bekah face soften at my sight..she nodded helping me up to stand up...we made our way towards bed..i got cuddle to kat and bekah i held kat closer to me..hugging her tightly to me afraid that she might leave..

" i was sooo scared.." i sobbed in her arms..

"Sshhh its okay now your safe.." bekah whispered brushing my hairs..she pulled the blanket over us cover all of us...

"Where is lexi..?" I asked

"She is out with stefan, you want me to call her..?" She asked

"No..let her be with him" i said...i closed my eyes not to think about tyler and letting the sleep take over me

**Katherine p.o.v**

I looked her sleeping peacefully in my arms...it took around hours for her to fall her sleep peacefully without been afraid...her hairs were messed..her mascara and liner rolling down her face...i couldn't see her being hurt...tyler image came on my mind..i could feel the anger raising in my body...i looked at everyone and saw them all sleeping..i slowly unwrapped caroline hands from mine moving out of bed..i slowly unlocked the door making my way towards boys room...i could hear them the voice from inside that meant they were awake..i knocked the door few seconds later damon half opened the door peaking his head out..

"Elijah is kinda busy babysitting his drunk brother" damon smirkled..

"open the door.." i said trying my best to talk normally..

"Nope i can't its boys private room" he grin at kat making her more pissed

"I don't care open the damn door.." i yelled at him in anger making him open the door in fear..i moved inside i saw everyone shirtless...matt and klaus were sitting on bed while kol was sleeping on ground while elijah tried waking him up...as i made my way inside they all looked at me in concern..elijah made his way towards me..

"Katherine what is it..?" He asked me in worries..i was about to ask him were tyler was but i looked behind elijah and saw tyler making his way out of bath room..

"Youuu.." i hissed running towards him..i pushed him harshly...i punched his face..before i could punch him more..i felt someone holding waist pulling me away from him..

"Let go of me..." i hissed trying to kick tyler with my legs

"Ill kill you.." i snarled at him struggling in elijah arms..

"Katherine" i heard elijah calming me down ..but i couldn't..i wanted to hit him for hurting caroline...

"what happened...?" damon asked standing in front of me blocking my view of tyler..i looked at him

"He tried.." i was about to tell him but then i stopped myself...i saw everyone looking at me waiting for the answer..i saw klaus staring at me curiously..i wanted to tell them but i couldn't...specially not in front of klaus..it wasn't my place to say..

"It isn't my place to say anything..." i said looking at everyone...i tried moving towards tyler but damon stood between..i gave tyler a dead glare behind damon shoulder ...

"If you tried that stunt ever again...ill kill you " i hissed at him making my way outside leaving them in confusion.. Slamming the door harshly...i made my way towards the room and saw everyone sleeping peacefully..i tiptoe towards the bed sleeping beside care...i easily got cuddle to her..

"Couldn't wait till morning, could you..?" I looked up seeing bekah peaking at me with one eye...i shake my head..she nodded closing her eyes and falling a sleep...i sign in relief can't wait till morning to see klaus biting up tyler..i knew klaus was possessive towards care...he would never let anyone hurt her..and now that tyler hurt her more then anything klaus wont leave him alone...i closed my eyes trying to let the sleep take over me

* * *

**Author note: here it is I hope you guys like the chapter ..ill upload the other half soon..**

**Don't forget to review**

**Till then see ya next time :)**

**~Lovelyridz~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: thank you guys for your reviews :) **

* * *

**Best Friends Forever..?**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

**chap 15**

**Caroline p.o.v**

I woke up when i heard noise...i grumped looking at every girl arguing about something the only thing i heard was TYLER , my eyes got widen remembering last night events...i let out a sob that's when i felt silence filled the room they all stare at me before moving closer to hug me...

"Care I'm soo sorry that i wasn't there for you yesterday.." lexi said i could see tears falling down her face..

"Its okay..your here now.." i whispered hugging her closer to me..

"Im going to kick his ass pretty hard.." bonnie hissed...

"We should tell everyone care.." kat said holding my hands..

"What would they think about me..?" I asked nervously..kat hold my face in her hands making me look at him..

"Your going to be okay..no one is going to say anything to you nor would think anything bad about you..." kat whispered kissing my forehead..

"Come-on" she said..i shake my head..

"Let me get change first" i said ..she nodded at me..making her way towards the closet picking out denim shorts and t-shirt...she handed them to me..i wanted to change my clothes anyhow i couldn't stay in this clothes anytime soon thinking about tyler touching me in this clothes gave me bad memories..i made my way towards bathroom brushing my teeth..i took a quick bath washing away all the area where tyler touched me...i changed my clothes i looked into the mirror i could see the pulpiness under my eyes making it very obvious that i cried...i walk out of the bathroom..i saw everyone waiting for me..lexi held her hand out for me...i smiled taking her hand holding it tightly...we made our way downstairs..i could the boys voices from living room..as we went we saw everyone around even tyler who looked uncomfortable in chairs while stares back and forth between us and tyler..my eyes locked with smiling klaus but his smiled dead as he saw me...it was obvious every notices that i was crying..

"Everything okay..?"stefan asked looking at lexi..she shake her head..

"nothing is okay" kat hissed..All boys looked at us in concern klaus moved forward a bit..

"Caroline are you okay..?" He asked his voice getting weaker..i locked my eyes with him..i could see worries and concern for me..

"Nooo" i shake my head letting out a sob as the tears started falling...i saw him running towards me enveloping me in a hug..he brushed my hairs...i hold him tightly against me..hoping that after knowing the truth he won't leave me..

"Please tell me what happened..?" He asked hugging me closer trying to calm me down...when i didn't said anything he looked around..

"What happened?" I heard him asking...i could feel silence in the living room..

"Yesterday when you went to help elijah...tyler came and he..."I heard lexi stopped talking..

"He what..?" Klaus hissed...

"He tried to rape her.." i heard lexi saying her voice cracking a bit...i hold klaus tighter to me even thinking about yesterday's events made me fear tyler..suddenly i felt klaus pushing me away making his way towards tyler..he pushed tyler from the chair breaking the chair at a time hold his collar making him stand while he started punching his face pretty hard...

"How dare you touch her..." he hissed kicking tyler in stomach...i looked at him in shock i could see a dangerous man not my klaus anymore...i looked around an saw no one dares to stopped him..everyone had a anger look on their faces as if they wanted tyler to get hit..when i saw no one actually cared about stopping klaus i moved forward running towards klaus..i pushed klaus away from tyler keeping my hands on chest...

"Please let it go...please don't..." i begged him but he tried to push me away too kicking tyler in stomach..i held his arms pulling him backwards trying to make him away from tyler...i stood between them..

"Klaus stop pleaseeee" i beg pressing my palms together..his eyes locked with mine i could see his eyes getting soften..he looked back at tyler snarling at him he made his fist moved towards his face i closed my eyes waiting for tyler to yelped in pain but it never came but instead i heard everyone grasps.

"Klaus" everyone whispered in concern..i opened my eyes and saw klaus fist never touch tyler face...instead it punch the wall beside his face...i could see blood rolling down his fist on the wall..i sob pulling his hands away from the wall examining it..he snatched it away holding tyler collar harshly..

"If you soo much as touch her again or even think about her..i won't hesitate to kill you" he hissed pushing tyler roughly against the wall and walking out of the house..i looked at everyone...they had shock expression on their faces except klaus family..elijah nodded his head telling me to follow klaus..i gave him running away behind him..

"Klaus stop please.." i yelled but he didn't stopped he started walking faster and faster in the forest...i tried to run but my legs were killing me...i stood in the middle of the forest sobbing heavy

"Please don't ran away..." i yelled i saw him stop..he turned around to look at me..

"Please don't ran away from me again i cant handle it not now" i begged falling down on my knees tears falling down my face..i sob thinking about klaus leaving me...then i felt someone wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer

"Sweetheart i wasn't walking away from you..i was angry i didn't wanted to hurt you in anger.." he whispered..i hold his shirt tightly in my fist..

"You already hurted me by walking away from me.." i said softly holding onto him i felt his lips touching my forehead...he hold my face in his palms making me look at him

"Im soorryy, i just don't wanted you to get hurt in my anger" he whispered kissing my lips slightly..he hold his hands in mine...i saw the blood was still dripping through his knuckles..i kissed it..

"Im sooryyy..." i begged him..he hold my face shaking his head as he pulled me in a hug..

"Tyler said you won't love me anymore and then he tried.."i stopped thinking about it cried holding him tightly...

"I thought.. i thought you will leave me"

"Ill never ever leave you caroline..not even after what tyler tried" he whispered ..i smiled kissing his lips...enjoying his lips on mine..i heard the thunder storms...soon enough it started raining but we didn't broke our kiss we still kissed each other enjoying each other lips holding on to each other tightly as possible...our whole body getting wet due to rain he started kissing my wet cheeks slowly sucking it...we both could feel each other shivering...klaus rested his forehead on mine..we both locks our eyes with each other...his hairs were wet..Water droplets rolling down from his hairs to his face...his blues eyes staring at me lovingly

"Lets go inside..." he said trying to stand..i held his hands stopping him

"No...i don't want to go inside...please.." i begged i don't wanted to go inside the house yet i wanted to be with klaus just klaus an no one else...he smiled..

"Okay..come-on ill show you a place damon showed me .." he said getting hold of my hand..i looked at him confuse wondering what place he was talking about...it was already raining heavy...he wrapped his arms around me making our way further in the forest...we walked for maybe 10 or 15 minutes..until he stopped..i turned around looking at my surrounding..it was nothing there only trees and the smell that rains left...

"This you wanted to show me..?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him..he chuckled kissing my temple..he slowly held my chin making me look up...my eyes got widen when i saw we were standing under the tree house...i smiled..

"why Damon didn't tell us about it before..?" I asked him..

"He wanted too..but he was waiting to take elena first here alone...and by alone you know what i mean.." klaus grin at me teasingly..i hit his arms pushing him away as i climb the ladder faster.

"Slow down love.."

"If i stay any longer in rain ill get cold" i said reaching the house..i opened the door ..the house was simple with windows showing the forest views...and there was one bed and a small closet..it was all made up of wood...simple sweet..i thought..

"I like it.." i grinned as klaus came inside..he nodded at me closing the door...i sat on the bed rubbing my arms...i saw klaus searching something in closet..i saw him picking out a shirt and towel...he made his way towards me..i smiled at him as he started rubbing the towel on my hairs...

"It better not to get you cold..." he whispered..i chuckled

"I'm not that delicate.." i whispered he kneeled down staring at me

"You are delicate...and i like taking care of you.." he whispered..i smiled taking the towel from him and rubbing his hairs like he did with mine...

"and now I'm taking care of you" i smiled as i rubbed his hairs...i removed the towel moving my hands in his wet hairs...he placed his hands on my thigh's the coldness of his hands sent shiver through me...the rain and been with him both were sending shiver to me...he might have noticed it too...

"Take this...in wet clothes you may caught cold..." he said passing me a shirt...i hold the shirt looking around to a place were i could change it...i saw klaus going around a corner of the house facing the wall..

"change i won't look" he whispered..

"Okay" i said as i slowly removed my wet t-shirt then i wore the shirt he gave me..it reached till my mid thighs..so i removed the shorts as well ...i went towards the window placing my wet clothes on it..the wind blowing from window sent shiver to my skin i could feel the morning freshness mix with the coldness..i rubbed my arms with my palms

"You can turn now.." i said to klaus..he turned as he saw me he raised his eyebrow teasingly before he could say anything he sneeze..

"Instead of me your delicate" i chuckled walking towards him picking up the towel lying on the bed and rubbing klaus hairs..he smiled removing his wet shirt..i started rubbing his chest as he wrapped his arms around me...

"Your still shivering" he whispered rubbing his palms on my arms ..

"Yea its cold" i said he nodded kissing my forehead..he walked towards the windows shutting them..i moved my fingers in my hairs softly rubbing my scalp..my hairs were still little bit wet..and i walk towards bed getting comfortable on it..klaus smiled at me as he closed the windows and sat beside me...i looked at him he was beautiful blue eyes deep like ocean...his hairs perfect curls and masculine body...i saw tatoo on his shoulder of birds coming out of feather...

"I guess the view is of your liking.." i heard him chuckled that's when i realized i was staring at his body longer then i thought..i blushed..

"yup better than i dreamed of" i winkled making him laugh...i rested my back against the wall behind the bed..i patted the sit besides me for klaus..he smiled moving besides me...

"So that means you dream of me naked?" He teased as he got comfortable besides ne

"what if i said yes..?" I grinned he wrapped his arms around me..

"Then I'll get naked to let you see whether im still better then you dreamed.." he grin widely when my eyes got widen as the thought of him full nude came to mind..i hit his chest snuggling my face in his neck...he wrapped his arms around me..we sat like that for minutes enjoying the warmness over bodies gave each other..

"How are you feeling..?" Klaus said broking the silence i knew he was asking me related to tyler...

"With you I'm always better.." i whispered wrapping my hands around his waist tightly...

"I'm happy that i made you feel better" he smiled..i could hear the worries in his voice...worries that he couldn't make me happy...i kept my hand on his chest resting my chin on it looking lovingly at klaus..

"You always make me feel better no matter what..that's why i love you" i whispered kissing where his heart belong..

"And this only belong to me.." i said softly moving my fingers on his heart..he wrapped his arms around my rib pulling me up to his face..as he kissed my lips softly..he kept his hands in mine which rested in his heart..

"It belonged to you from the day i locked my eyes with you"

"Good because i won't let any other person stealing what's mine.."i chuckled but still seriousness in my voice..

"They can't steal what's yours..and you know that I'm already yours.."he smiled holding me closer to him...our feet touched together...i moved my toes on his as they touched...i could see my own milky legs expose...

"Your mine and I'm yours" i whispered kissing his lips...i moved on his chest...pinning him beneath me..

"Only yours "he whispered in my lips...i smiled kissing him...the way he holded me closer to him was making me lose control our whole body was pressed to each other..i kissed his lips slowly..then made my way to his jaw...he cupped my face with one hand pulling my face to crash his lips on mine...

Klaus slowly slid his hands on her hips, before he looked at me in the eyes with a silent question, asking me if i really wanted to continue what they had started. I stared back at him for a few short moments, while searching for any doubts within me, but there weren't any to be found. I wanted this. I wanted him. I slowly closed the small distance between them, before i softly pressed my lips against his.

Taking my actions as a yes, Klaus traced his tongue over my bottom lip and i responded by parting my lips slightly, inviting him in...he changes our position pinning me beneath him as he slowly slid his tongue in my mouth, tasting me, this time taking his time to savor and enjoy me completely. The kiss was tender and sweet but deeply sensual at the same time.

Klaus brought one hand around my waist, while the other one got lost in her silky hair. He brought me closer to him, until our bodies were completely flushed together. I softly moaned into the kiss from all the pleasure of feeling his firm body against mine. I let my hands slowly travel up his back, to his neck and then in his hair that i loved to play with so much. I started teasing him by slowly sliding my fingers under the line of his jeans, moving them toward his belt buckle and then tugging on it gently. Klaus let out a deep low growl,

The kiss suddenly became more urgent, feverish, as his hand slid lower on my bottom, caressing it in a seductive way, making me hiss in response. I could feel a wave of desire washing through me and heat pooling low in my tummy.

My hands to again travel down his side,.., feeling his bare skin under my fingers. Klaus pulled back a little bit, his eyes searching for me..i ran my tongue over my bottom lip and Klaus couldn't take it anymore he let our aloud growl as he started kissing me again his hands traveeled to my waist to my bare thigh's..i hold my leg under the knee and pulled ne closer to him before his hands found the hem of her shirt, yanked it over her head... He took a moment to admire her only in her lacy black bra and my eyes roamed over his broad chest.

"You are so beautiful, Caroline." Klaus murmured, while admiring me with scorching gaze. I didn't reply. I put my hands on each side of his head, bringing his lips on mine again, kissing him hungrily...like i always dreamed off..I hitched one leg around his hips which made Klaus to buckle his hips forward, pressing his hard length to my hot core, while his hand cupped one of my breasts...i closed my eyes when i felt his hands on my breast the only image got stuck in my mind were tyler hands rolling down on my body...i could feel tears forming in my eyes..i let a soft sob making klaus stop and stare at ms in concern...

"What happened ...? Im soory if i crossed my limits.." he babbled in worries i shake my head holding his face in my hands..

"Its not you" i whispered as the tears fell out of my eyes..

"Then what is it..?" He asked caressing my cheeks softly..he slowly leaned kissing my tears away...his locked mine..he could see fear in my eyes..his eyes got widen in realization when he realized the reason behind my cries..more tears fell out of eyes..

"I understand if you don't want me anymore.." i started speaking but his question shut my mouth..

"Where did he touched you..?" He asked staring deeply in my eyes..i looked at him with open mouth wondering why he asked me such a question...

"What..?" I asked him dumb folded...he caress my cheeks with his thumb..

"Where did he touch you..?" He asked me again...he pressed him self on me..i hide my face in his neck not knowing how to answer his question..i could only feel myself sobbing thinking about it...i felt klaus hands moving from my cheeks to my waist...

"Did he touched here..?"i heard him asked..i shoke my head..he moved his hands little upper..

"Here...?" He asked..i shoke my head again in his neck i could feel his body fitting heated because of anger..he moved his hands under my breast..

"Here..?" I shoke my head...he hands slowly went on my bra keeping them on my breast..

"Here...?" He asked..i hold his waist tightly in my arms hiding my face in his neck trying to control my sobb..i gave him a nod...i heard him growl under his breath..he moved his hands on my hairs slighting brushing them with his fingers as he rested me back in mattress..he kept my face on the pillow making me look at his face...i closed my eyes in fear not wanting to see disgust in klaus eyes for me..

"Love look at me.." he whispered gently moving his fingers under my eyes..i slowly opened them directly locking my eyes with himm..all i could see in his eyes was love for me..There was no disgust...he still loved me..I opened my mouth to say something but he kept his fingers on my lips..touching them slightly..

"shhh hear me first.." he whispered..i gave him a nod..he smiles as he leaned forwards resting his forehead on mine..

"Your still pure caroline..i want to ravished each and every part of your body making erase every thought of tyler...i will touch you like no one did before nor no one will ever will..." he whispered kissing my nose tip

"Don't even think for a second that i don't want you...i want you soo much...i want to make you mine.." he whispered kissing my lips..i slid my tongue in his mouth.i let out a loud moan...breaking the kiss. Klaus found his way to my neck, gently grazing it with his teeth between kisses, which only made me grip on him even tighter rubbed myself on him, desperate and hungry for any kind of contact and Klaus hissed in response. His lips left her neck and he looked at her once again, love and burning desire for her laced in one in his eyes.

"Caroline… I want you so much." He said with such low voice that it made her shiver in his arms.

"Then take me..make me yours...erase every thought that tyler left..." Caroline barely managed to whisper, as tears fell out of my eyes..Klaus let out a deep growl, before he lifted me up with ease, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing me again,..i sat up on the bed and unbuckled his belt, before i helped him to get out of his own jeans.. Then i looked up at him, lifting my hand to his neck and grabbing for one of his necklaces, before tugging on it and pulling him on the bed with me. Klaus kissed me once again, as his hand travelled down my side, caressing my curves in the process,

He found his way behind my back and skilfully unclasped my bra with his fingers, sliding it down my arms, before throwing in on the floor. He lifted himself on his hands, to look at me almost completely naked form underneath him and i smiled at him.

"You like what you see?" Caroline asked shyly.

"you have no idea, love." Klaus smirked. "There are no words to describe your beauty...your beautiful" Hearing his words and seeing the sincerity in his eyes, i grabbed him for his neck and pulled him down to me once again, kissing him hungrily. My hands were roaming over his firm body. I wanted to touch him everywhere at the same time i slid her hand in his underwear and gasped, when i felt him in my hands, so hard, so ready for me Klaus let out a hiss, loving the feeling of my hands around him, but he had different plans for her first.

He gently moved my hand away, smiling in my lips as i pouted before his lips moved to my neck, then over my collarbone, leaving trails as he went lower, kissing his way to my breasts. He cupped one breast with his hand, massaging it in a delicious way, while he gave his attention to the other one with his mouth, kissing and sucking on it, making me moan his name and arch her back to him...i gave all his attention to my breast lovingly squeezing them in his long hands...he wanted me to forgetting about tyler and that's what he was doing making me forget about it...i moan as as his hands did all the magic...i was never been touch like this before..that's the fact that i was still a virgin...i never wanted a relationship it scared me specially from that night which took place 3years ago...and now i moved on from it..i left the fear behind as klaus came to my life...starting my life with klaus...giving us a try...my thoughts broke when i let out a loud moan as klaus sucked my nipple Klaus continued his way even lower, dragging his tongue over my flat stomach, making me to throw my head back and arch even more into him.

"Klaus…" i called his name and he smirked. He loved hearing how his name escaped my lips mixed with a moan. Klaus gently gripped my wet panties, before he slid them down my long silky legs, disposing them on the floor.

He slowly went back up my legs, caressing them with his hands, before he gently spread them and i gasped loudly, when i saw what his intentions were.

"I have never..." i started saying but he kissing me shushing me away...

" i know...im your first.." he whispered in my lips..he looked in my eyes smile appearing on his face..

"And maybe last person" he added grinning at me..i smiles thinking about only making love to klaus and no one else..Klaus eyes darted to mine and he smiled at my nervously expression..

"I won't hurt you...let me make love to you.." he whispered..i smiled giving him a nod before he dove down..kissing my neck to breast he slowly made his way to my stomach kissing ny belly..rolling his tongue over it..he moved even down leaving a trail of kisses on the inside of my tights and then finally all his attention went to my hot core, kissing, licking and sucking it. I threw my head backwards in pure bliss, gripping on his shoulders, while whimpering and moaning his name loudly, making it very hard on Klaus to keep himself in control. He slid one finger in me, pumping it in and out, while still licking and sucking on my clit and he could feel me getting tightening around his finger. I was sooo close. He added another finger, pumping them faster now,

"Klaaaus!" I screamed, trembling and seeing fireworks behind my closed eyes as he sent me flying over the edge.

Klaus smiled, as he came up to me tucking my hair behind my ear, before kissing me lovingly. I eagerly kissed him back and i could feel that he got rid of his underwear somewhere in between, while i had been busy in moaning in name ,i could feel his length being pressed against my leg and i could feel myself getting ready for him once again, Klaus moved himself between my long legs and i instinctively wrapped them around his waist, bringing him closer to me

"I want you…" i murmured and Klaus moaned in response. He kissed me once again, sliding his cock on my slit up and down, while my hips moved against mine..He slowly centred.. At the first inch of his length inside me all i wanted was to scream and yell at him to stop, crawl into a hole and die of the pain. White hot blinding pain shot through my core, my eyes stinging with the subsequent tears and my nails digging into his shoulders drawing blood.

All of books had completely downplayed the hurt part of this; i couldn't for the life of my fathom how this was supposed to feel good when all i felt was searing pain at being split so brutally.

I let out a muffled sound to accompany my tears of woe, bringing his attention to me.. licking the trail of my lone tear across ny cheek he cooed into my face rocking back and forth so slowly that i didn't even notice it.

"It won't hurt now, I promise love" Klaus pledged gripping my bare hips tightly as i sucked in my lips and nodded absently, still in doubt of his assurance.

And then he moved inside me ever so slightly pulling out of me an inch and delving forward slowly, calculatingly, watching every change in expression on my face. I let out a breathy gasp, not of pain but something else completely, my dark eyes fixed on his equally dark ones, revelling in the new sensation his movement shot through her body.

He moved again and again, in similar measured movements until a low throaty moan escaped my lips telling him that it no longer hurt me. I gave in to the new unfamiliar feeling enveloping me, letting him take control of my body, letting me conscious loose as moans after moans of pure pleasure slipped through my parted lips. my lips formed a smile as he started kissing and sucking my lips...

"Look at me, Caroline." He ordered and i opened my eyes, looking at him in pure bliss. Klaus started moving in with steady rhythm, going deeper and deeper with every thrust, while our eyes never lost the contact, which only made us connect even more and added even more pleasure. We fitted together perfectly, like we were especially made for another.

I couldn't believe how good it felt to be with him, it was like nothing i ever dreamed of...all the books dreams article that gave the feeling...was nothing like this which i experience...it was like seeing stars. We connected body and soul and it was magnificent, i didn't want him to ever stop making love to me. And i knew then and there that there wouldn't be any other man for me in the whole eternity, no one could ever replace Klaus. He was the only one for me. and i loved him...i loved him more than a anything else..Klaus picked up the pace before he picked me up so that we were in a sitting position now. He gripped my hips, helping me move up and down in movement that drove both insane...Klaus pulled back, he kissed me hungrily and started to pick up the pace, making me bounce on him. I suddenly felt the blankets underneath my back, as he moved us thrusting in my from different angles hitting all the right places in mine...the pleasure he was giving me was making me go crazy..

We both started moaning louder and louder and when Klaus felt my walls clenching around his cock, he started thrusting in my even faster and deeper, almost losing his control completely as i matched each of his thrust with mine.. our smooth movements were driving both in divine frenzy. Soon he felt his own release coming. He growled loud, slamming hard into me a few more times, as my muscles clenched tight around him for one last time and we both moaned in joint release he let himself fall on me, careful not to crush me under his weight, before he rolled us over, still buried inside me i looked at him with smiled brightly. "I love you, Klaus."

"I love you too sweetheart" he whispered pulling me closer to kiss him as his dick went more deeper and deeper as we closed our distance an kissed each other...i moan with pleasure..i could feel myself getting tighten again i started to move my hips on him. He rolled us over, burying his head in the croak of my neck, kissing it, while cupping my breast...he made his way to my neck biting it slowly..i giggle at his ways...he moved besides me pulling me to his chest..he smiled showing off his dimples..i dip my fingertip in his dimple making him smile more..he kissed my palms

" Are you aware that your mine now and I'm not letting you go right..?" He raised his eyebrow looking at me..i nodded keeping my face on my hands that resting on his chest..

"Good" he chuckled pulling me upper to his face so that i can kiss him...we kissed each other softly our toes intertwined into each other..our body connected to each other like glue...i looked at his face...saw him staring at me with so much love...the image of him hitting tyler came to my mind...the person who was with me right now was so different then the person who was hitting tyler..

"The way you hit tyler i never saw you like that before.." i said softly..I could see his eyes turning dangerous i cupped his face kissing his jaw and sucking his lower lips trying to calm his anger..which indeed helped...

"I don't know what came to me...i just couldn't bare the thought of him touching you or hurting you" he explained i could hear the harshly in his voice..

"Will it make you feel better if i said that i kicked his manhood making him growl in pain..?" i asked raising my eyebrows at him..he looked at me his eyes widen in surprise...i narrow my eyes at him

"Don't act surprise i can be dangerous too.." i pouted on his chest..

"Ohhh i know that sweetheart, especially when i heard that you spoiled hayley dress in jealously" he chuckled..i roll my eyes at him

"ohhh believe me that bitch deserved it.."i scoffed he chuckled kissing my forehead..

"She was little bit nice..why do you hate her so much" he stated..i raised ny eyebrow at him..

"Nice..? Shutup..that bitch was anything but nice...and there aren't some reasons to hate her but there are many...first she was slut who was trying to steal my man..." i hissed...

"and you...you used to get so cozy in front of me which didn't help me love her either...oohhh that part where i asked you for a dance but you mister klaus mikaelson rejected me saying you dont like dancing...but soon enough you danced with hayley..." i hisssed at him...before he could explained himself..i poke him in his chest hard making him stop

"And watching her dance with you while she gave me smirkled being close to you that didnt help me love her either...and maybe that's the reason i drop the drinks on her...you should thank me that i didnt dump her face in mud" i snapped poking his cheat at every word...i crossed my arms on his chest as he rubbed the area were i poked him..

"Okay..maybe you have reasons a lot of actually to hate her..." he said..

"Do you want me to write a hatelist...? I could easily do that..?" I asked him giving him a fake smile..he smiled nervously shaking his head as a no

"il make sure not to get on your bad side" he chuckled pulling me closer..

"Like i said..you don't know how dangerous i can be.." i said..he nooded at me pulling me closer to him...he moved his hands from my bare waist to my bare butt squeezing them lightly..

"well you can show me how dangerous you can be" he winkled seductively moving his thumbs on my butt...i blushed kissing his chest...he moved his hands seductively from my butt to my breast squeezing them he smirkled as a moan escape my lips...i moved my hands from his chest to his waist making my way towards his dick that touched my core...i held it in my hands moving my finger on its tip i heard him snarled under his breath..pulling me closer as he crushed his lips on mine..he pinned me beneath him lifting my leg to wrap around his waist as his cock slit up and down on my hot and wet core making me impatience...

"Please" i begged him to touch me.. he leans forwards kissing me forehead as his hands squeezing my breast..when i couldn't take it anymore i held his cock thrust it inside of me making us moan at the same time...he could feel me getting tighten as he started pumping in and out of me..making me moan in pleasure..he held my both hands in his intertwined our fingers and moving them over my head..i held both of his hands tightly as he started kissing my neck making his way towards my breast sucking my nipple as he pump in and out at the same time in a same rhythm..the house was filled with moans untill we reached our climax making us scream in pleasure...he snuggled me closer to his sweat body...i easily got cuddle to him kissing neck..

"That was awesome" i grinned..

"Your awesome" he said as he kissed my forehead..i blushed kissing his chest..

"Can we stay here longer..?" I asked him looking at his face..he smiled caressing my cheeks..

"Ofcourse.."he smiled pulling me up so that are lips could touch...

"Lexi might get worried but i could handle it.." i said keeping hand on his chest..

"Or stefan can handle her" he chuckled making me smile..

"So you guys knew that stefan loves lexi..?" I asked him as i look at him..he gave me nod before lifted himself up and covering ourself in the sheets..

"Then why didnt he told her sooner..?" I asked as we both got comfortably cuddle in the sheets..

"He was afraid to say anything..afraid that she might break her friendship with him too" he explained...i nodded slightly thinking through stefan view..

"He was going express his feeling today because my caroline decided to dare them a song.." he chuckled as his fingers brush my hairs...i looked at him in shock...how did he got to know it was me..?

"How do you..?"

"how do i know that it was you..?" He asked..i nodded ..

"I knew it was you because from the time they started singing your smiled got widen and widen in excitement..and you were the only girl who wasn't shock" he explained as his hands moved on my arms..i mouthed '0' at his explanation..he chuckled leaning an kissing my mouthed '0' lips..it was until his tongue slide in my mouth i realized that he was kissing..i kissed back holding him tightly..we both kissing each other and in each other arms with only love and nothing else..i small chuckled escape from my lips..

"What..?" He asked moving his finger under my eye..

"It's just i always dreamed about you and me together like this.." i whispered as moved my fingers to touch his lips..he chuckled kissing my fingers.

"Guess what i used to dream the same.." he grinned taking my fingers in his mouth sucking it slightly...we kissed again getting our self lost in each other,enjoying the feeling that we feel near each other

* * *

**Authors note: here it is..:) **

**Don't**** forget to give me your reviews and i also uploaded ****a new story of klaroline i hope you guys will love it like you guys appreciated my other stories **

**till then see ya next time ;)**

**~Lovelyridz~**


End file.
